Charmed Legacy
by Lizzierose33
Summary: Luca Donahue shouldn't exist,after all his own mother thinks he died before he was born.A FBI Agent in San Fransisco,a run in with the Halliwell sisters leaves him confused,and drawn to them,especially middle sister Phoebe.With the Source reborn,the sisters are going to need all the help they can get,even from the stranger who seems so familiar.
1. Chapter 1

When Luca Peter Donahue was two years old, he accidentally lit his house on fire.

But not with the matches his mother mistakingly left on the coffee table like everyone thought, with the fire he created from his own hands.

Later that same year his father discovered that Luca wasn't his son and in response left Luca with his already unstable mother, who could not accept her son was not entirely human.

The deeply religious and disturbed woman was convinced that God could heal her son, but He never did, and so she resorted to methods deemed unethical by others.

When Luca was fourteen he ran away from home, living on the streets of Sacramento for four years using his magic to survive.

He graduated top of his class in high school and attended Stanford University on a full scholarship where he earned a Psychology degree, after graduating with honors he was accepted to the FBI academy in Virgina.

Following graduation, he was stationed in Seattle, but after three years he moved out to San Francisco, and that's where he first realized he wasn't the only magical being out there.

A woman had been murdered in the back alley of a popular restaurant called Halliwell's.

Luca was standing in the alley looking down at the woman, a blond in her twenties, she'd been stabbed at least three times in the stomach, staining her yellow dress as well as the pavement below her with blood.

"I'm still having trouble believing no one saw anything,"Luca says to his partner, Agent Doug Metzler, a man in his early forties who looked at Luca as the kid brother he always wanted but never had.

"That's what people are saying, but the owner sounds like she's speaking from a script,"Doug says running a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

"Mind if I have a run at her, might get her to break ?"Luca asks.

"Alright Stanford, be my guest she's inside. Her name is Piper Halliwell,"Doug says as Luca smiles, then walks around to the front of the building.

The owner was sitting at a table next to the bar with two other women, deep in conversation.

"Piper Halliwell ?"Luca asks as he walks up to the women, who stop their conversation when they see him as if they didn't want him to accidently overhear.

"Yes,"The one in the middle says.

"I'm Agent Luca Donahue, I'm with the FBI. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions ?"Luca asks.

Piper nods but the woman to her left asks,"I have a question, what kind of name is Luca Donahue ?".

"It's mine, Miss.,"Luca says sitting down in the chair across from Piper.

"Phoebe Halliwell, I'm Piper's sister"Phoebe explains.

"Miss Halliwell, like I said, I need to talk to your sister for a few minutes,"Luca asks as Phoebe nods and seems to settle down.

"When did you discover the body ?"Luca asks Piper.

"Just before the dinner shift, I went to take out the trash and she was just lying there,"Piper says as the other woman at the table who hadn't spoken looks at Luca a little confused.

"Shouldn't you write this down so we don't have to go through this again when you can't remember what she said ?"The woman asks.

"Paige, he knows what he's doing,"Piper says quietly to the woman.

"Well we don't know that he does, this could be his first day for all we know,"Paige says as Luca smiles a little.

"I can hear you,"Luca says getting the sisters attention,"I've been doing this for four years, I have an eidetic memory, and these questions are very important for my investigation. So I'd appreciate no more interruptions".

"It's okay,"Piper says as Phoebe and Paige stand up.

"We'll be over there,"Paige says as she motions to the bar.

After Phoebe and Paige leave, Piper turns her attention back to Luca.

"I'm sorry about them, they're a bit over protective,"Piper explains.

"Miss Halliwell, I am not here to judge you or your family, I'm here to solve a murder. That's all,"Luca says as Piper nods.

Luca continues,"Have you ever seen the woman before ?".

"No I don't think so,"Piper says, but Luca senses she's lying.

"Miss Halliwell, you should tell me the truth. We're going to find out sooner or later,"Luca says leaning forward so his arms are resting on the table.

"I am telling you the truth, I never saw that woman before I found her in my alley,"Piper says getting quite offended.

"I want to believe you but I don't, and I am never wrong about these things. So why are you lying to me ?"Luca asks feeling Piper's bubbling up anger and panic.

"I'm not,"Piper insists as Luca's phone dings.

"Excuse me,"Luca says taking the iPhone out of his jacket pocket.

Doug had sent Luca a photograph of the necklace the woman had been wearing, three crescent moons joined together, it was a strange design but it's so unique someone might recognize it.

"Miss Halliwell, does this necklace look familiar to you ?"Luca asks turning his phone so Piper could look at the picture.

"No,"Piper says almost instantly, and Luca knows she lying again.

"Miss Halliwell, I can tell when people are lying to me, and almost every word out of your mouth has been a lie, but I don't know why,"Luca says slipping his phone back into his jacket pocket.

"I'm not lying, I have no idea what happened to that poor girl,"Piper says starting to show her anger.

"I don't believe you, but believe me, when I tell you that I will find out the truth one way or another,"Luca says.

"My son's a cop, so I know that since I'm not under arrest I don't have to keep talking to you if I don't want to,"Piper says as Luca takes the hint.

"Alright,"Luca says as he stands up,"But I hope you realize that this isn't the last you'll be seeing of me".

"I know,"Piper says as Luca turns to leave.

On his way out, Luca catches another look at Phoebe who was returning to her spot next to her sister and looked at Luca like she was trying to figure out what he knew.

The look they shared was almost one of knowing, like two former acquaintances passing each other on the street, a look of unsure familiarity like they'd met before but they just weren't sure from where.

Doug was already in the driver's seat of his government-issued SUV when Luca slides into the passenger seat next to him.

"She lying ?"Doug asks as Luca puts on his seatbelt.

"Through her teeth, she knows something, but she won't say what. They all do,"Luca says as Doug starts the truck.

"Back to the office ?"Doug asks as he pulls into traffic.

"No, I promised Samantha that I'd stop by after I was done at the crime scene,"Luca says as Doug nods.

"How pissed was she when you had to cancel dinner again,"Doug asks.

"Pissed,"Luca says as Doug laughs.

"What's so funny ?".

"Nothing it's just still hard to believe you have girl problems,"Doug says as Luca smiles.

Luca couldn't blame his friend for that comment considering his previous track record with relationships.

Having not dated in high school, once Luca got to Stanford he tried his hand at relationships with a few different girls, but they all ended badly for one reason or another, hurting Luca a bit more each time.

By graduation the only relationship Luca was truly comfortable with was one night stands where there was no feeling involved, or emotional attachment, or a chance he could get hurt, this trend continued into his early FBI days leading up to his sudden transfer out of Seattle.

After he had moved to San Francisco twelve months earlier, he spent all of his time at work, until the free-spirited artist Samantha Stevens from Miami moved into the apartment across from him, it was love at first sight, for both of them.

"A little advice flowers and jewellery can make up for just about everything,"Doug says.

"I'll keep that in mind,"Luca says as he starts running the details of the case through his head.

He knew The Halliwell sisters knew so much more than what they were saying, Luca could feel it, but he also knew there was something else going on, but he had no idea what.

* * *

The next day, Luca was lying in his girlfriend's queen sized bed, still asleep.

Samantha hadn't been nearly as mad as Luca had anticipated, and they ended up having their dinner only a little later than originally planned, they even had enough time for some fun before going to sleep.

A fully awake Samantha walks back into her bedroom, wearing Luca's blue pin striped button down shirt and carrying two cups of steaming coffee.

When Samantha sits down on the edge of the bed, Luca wakes up.

He rolls onto his back, and he smiles when he sees Samantha.

"Morning,"Luca says rubbing his eyes.

"Morning,"Samantha says as Luca instinctively reaches for his phone on the nightstand.

"It's seven, we got time,"Samantha says as Luca sets down his phone and sits up.

"Coffee ?"Samantha asks handing Luca the yellow cup filled almost to the brim with hot coffee.

"God yes,"Luca says as Samantha hands him the cup.

"So what was so important that you had to skip out on dinner last night ?"Samantha asks repositioning herself so she was sitting cross-legged in front of Luca.

"A woman was killed in the alley of Halliwell's, that restaurant near the harbor,"Luca says as that perks Samantha's attention.

"I love that place,"Samantha says as Luca looks at her a little confused.

"When were you ever there ?"Luca asks.

"Remember when my Mom came to town a few months ago, and we were all supposed to go out for dinner, but you had to work, so we went by ourselves, that was the place,"Samantha explains.

"Oh yeah, sorry again for that,"Luca says finally remembering.

"Don't worry about it,"Samantha says sipping the rest of her coffee,"So I'm probably going to be at the gallery late tonight, think you can manage without me,".

"You do realize that I'm not completely dependent on you right ?"Luca asks as Samantha smiles.

"Of course, you're not sweetie,"Samantha says as she stands up and walks to the bathroom.

"I'm going to need that shirt back,"Luca says as Samantha leans against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Then come and get it,"Samantha says as she disappears into the bathroom

Luca sets his cup on the nightstand and follows her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at The Halliwell Manor, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are flipping through the Book of Shadows, looking for a certain Demon.

"This is pointless we don't even know what we're looking for,"Paige says after looking through the book for several hours.

"Well Claire was stabbed so we know the demon has hands,"Piper says.

"Still not helping,"Phoebe says as her Nephew Wyatt walks into the room.

Wyatt had joined the SFPD right out of high school, much to Piper and Leo's displeasure, but that was the best way he could think of to help people with his powers, a few months earlier he'd made Inspector and was working in homicide.

"Please tell me you found something out about that Agent,"Piper says her son.

"Morning Mom, and yes I did, I had to bribe a friend of mine from IA, but I did,"Wyatt says.

"If someone from IA becomes friends with a cop they're asking to be bribed,"Phoebe says.

"What'd you find out ?"Paige asks ignoring Phoebe.

"Not a lot, Luca Donahue originally from Sacramento, Stanford educated, he used to work in Seattle, he has an impressive solve rate, worked a few high profile cases,"Wyatt explains.

"Why is this even a Federal Case, one murder, Claire didn't have any major political ties, the only family she has is her sister back in Deleware. Why is this case so special,"Paige asks.

"Because six weeks ago a young blond in her twenties was stabbed three times in the back alley of a Portland restaurant, never found the killer,"Wyatt says as Phoebe keeps flipping.

"Different states, that'd bring the FBI in,"Piper says as Paige gets confused.

"But they have no solid evidence, it could be a coincidence or a copy cat,"Paige says.

"Yes, but the woman in Portland did have political connections and no one is taking the chance that this case might not be connected,"Wyatt says as his sister walks into the room,taking on the cordless.

"Mom, Brett is on the phone, he wants to know if he has to come to work today,"Melinda says setting the phone against the shoulder of her green tank top.

"Tell him yes, I'll see what I can do about decrimeseceneing the alley,"Piper says as Melinda relays that information back into the phone.

"And by you, you mean me,"Wyatt says as Piper cracks a small smile.

"Please, we really need to identify this demon,"Piper says as Melinda ends the call and Wyatt reluctantly nods.

"Fine I'll stop by the FBI building on my way to work and work my charm,"Wyatt says as Melinda hands her mother the phone.

"Drop me off at school on the way"Melinda says as Wyatt nods.

"I'll let you know about the alley,"Wyatt says as he and Melinda walk out of the room.

"Please do"Piper calls after him as Phoebe slams the book shut.

"I give up, it's too wide an area. We need to narrow it down,"Phoebe says as Paige opens the book again.

"Well, what's the closest ?"Paige asks flipping through pages again.

"Belthazor,"Phoebe says as Paige lands onto the page.

"Well, we can skip that,"Piper says as the phone rings again.

Piper picks it up and answers it.

"Hello. No Kiera, you can not have tonight off. We are still open, I don't care about the bad press,"Piper says looking to her sisters.

"Go save the world we got this covered,"Phoebe says as Piper nods.

Piper leaves the room,still arguing with the phone, Paige turns to Phoebe,"Are you okay ?".

"I should be asking you if you're okay, you just lost a charge,"Phoebe says looking to Paige.

"I'm fine, but you've been off since last night. What's up ?"Paige asks as Phoebe stops flipping pages.

"I don't know, there's just something about that Agent, I can't get him out of my mind,"Phoebe says.

"Maybe it's because he read Piper like a book, and knew she was lying about knowing Claire,"Paige says as Phoebe looks back to the book.

"Maybe,"Phoebe says as she looks at the clock.

"Oh crap I need to go, I promised P.J. I'd help her pick out a couch".

"Go I got this"Paige says as Phoebe nods and leaves the attic, but her mind was still on Luca and his very familiar eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

While Doug is looking through Claire's personal effects straight from the coroners, Luca arrives at work.

"Have you ID'd the Vic from the alley yet ?"Luca asks setting his coat on the back of his chair and walks back over to Doug's desk.

"Claire Queens, Twenty-five, no priors. Her wallet and drivers license at the scene. Her sister is coming down from Deleware to claim the body,"Doug says handing Luca the license.

"Any connection to the Halliwell family ?"Luca asks as he returns to his desk, still looking at the license.

"None I that I can tell,"Doug says as Luca sits back at his desk behind him.

"Piper Halliwell looked me right in the eye and lied to me about knowing her. Keep looking,"Luca says handing Doug the license back.

"How do you do that ?"Doug asks as Luca starts reading the crime scene report that had been left on his desk.

"Do what ?"Luca asks still reading.

"That whole reading people thing ? It can't be a psychology thing because then the department shrink could do it, and I've seen her enough times to know she can't,"Doug says as Luca flips the page over.

"I don't know, it's just something I've always been able to do,"Luca says studying the crime scene pictures.

"Hey, your adopted right, maybe you're actually a superhero, and that's your superpower,"Doug says as Luca looks up,

"If I'm a superhero why do I still do my own paperwork ?"Luca asks as Doug smiles.

"You have a point,"Doug says as the department secretary Mindy walks up to them.

"Guys,"Mindy says as Luca and Doug look to her.

"Mindy, still single ?"Doug asks as Luca glares at him.

"Really ?"Luca asks as Doug shrugs.

"I got a right to ask,"Doug says.

"Yes Doug, I am, but that's not why I'm here. An Inspector Halliwell from SFPD is here to you"Mindy says motioning back to the lobby.

"To see us ?"Doug asks a little surprised.

"He asked for Luca specifically,"Mindy says pointing to Luca.

"Send him back,"Luca says as Mindy nods then walk's back to her desk.

"Inspector Halliwell ?"Doug asks a little confused.

"Piper did say her son was a cop,"Luca says as a blond man walks up to them.

"Agents Donahue and Metzler ?"He asks stopping in front of the space between the two desks.

"Inspector Halliwell"Luca says as the man nods.

"Wyatt please, I'd like to talk to you about getting my Mom's restaurant released,"Wyatt says as Luca and Doug look at each other.

"It's still a crime scene,"Doug says as Wyatt looks a little disappointed.

"But it's absurd to keep it that way, that woman wasn't even killed in the restaurant. She died in the alley,"Wyatt says as Luca picks up Claire's driver's license photo that had been in the file he'd been reading.

"Claire,"Luca says catching Wyatt off guard.

"I'm sorry ?"Wyatt asks turning to face Luca.

"Her name, it wasn't that woman. It was Claire, Claire was twenty-five years old, and we owe to her family to find out what happened to her, and that why we're not releasing the restaurant"Luca says holding up Claire's picture for Wyatt to see.

When Luca realizes that Wyatt is avoiding looking at the picture, he realizes something else,"You knew her,".

"No, I didn't,"Wyatt insists.

"Yes you did, so did your mother. You're protecting her,"Luca says setting down the picture.

"No, I'm not. I have no idea what you're talking about. I swear never met her,"Wyatt insists as Luca stands up.

"I'm sure your mother told you that I can tell when people are lying to me, so I can tell that every word coming out of your mouth is the exact opposite of the truth,"Luca says getting in Wyatt's face.

"You know what, this isn't worth it. Call me when you release the restaurant,"Wyatt says handing Luca a business card from the pocket of his black slacks, then walks away.

"Superpower,"Doug says after they watch Wyatt leave.

"We got them squirming now,"Luca says throwing the white business card onto the desk, on top of Claire's file.

"If he relays that information back to his mother, you've got them boiling,"Doug says as he continues looking through Claire's wallet when he pulls out a piece of white paper, with an address, date and time scribbled on in blue pen.

"Look at this, 1329 Prescott Street, 3pm yesterday. She lived on the other side of town, what was she doing there ?"Doug asks handing Luca the paper.

"What was the time of death ?"Luca asks after reading the paper.

"Sometime after 5 but before Piper found her at 6,"Doug says reading from the open coroner's report on his desk.

"So these people may have been the last to see her alive,"Luca says as Doug nods.

"Or know who might be,"Doug says as Luca picks his coat up from his chair.

"It's worth checking out,"Luca says pulling his coat on.

"Want me to come ?"Doug asks.

"Nah, you stay here. Do some paperwork,"Luca says as Doug smiles.

"So while you're the superhero who gets all the glory and the girls, I do all the work and get nothing in return,"Doug says as Luca thinks it over.

"I already have a girl, you can keep the rest,"Luca says as Doug smiles.

"So Samantha hasn't dumped you yet ?"Doug asks.

"Not yet,"Luca says smiling.

"Do you mind me asking what's wrong with her ?"Doug asks.

"Yes I do mind,"Luca says as he starts to walk away.

"It's a valid question,"Doug says after Luca.

"No, not really,"Luca says as he walks to the elevator.

* * *

1329 Prescott Street was a large Manor, painted a very pale purple, and just looking at it you could tell that it had a lot of history.

As Luca rings the doorbell, he suddenly gets a flash.

Like his ability to read people,start fires,and a few other things,whenever Luca touches a certain object, he gets a flash of someone else holding the object, they come in handy sometimes, but most of the times its a pain in the ass.

He saw Claire Queens, pressing the doorbell repeatedly and getting more and more panicked every time she doesn't get an answer.

Luca blinks a few times, snapping him back to reality.

The door is then opened by a man in his early fifties.

"Can I help you ?"The man asks looking Luca up and down.

"Yes, I'm Agent Luca Donahue with the FBI,"Luca says flashing the man his badge,"Do you live here ?".

"Yes close to twenty-eight years now, Leo Wyatt,"Leo says as Luca puts his badge away.

"Mind if I come in and ask you a few questions ?"Luca asks as Leo looks behind him, then agrees.

When Luca steps into the foyer, he gets the strangest feeling of familiarity, like he'd been there before, but that wasn't what disturbed him the most, what disturbed him was how completely at home he felt.

"Mr. Wyatt, the reason I'm here is a woman was murdered downtown last night and I have reason to believe that she was in your home before her death,"Luca says as he pulls Claire's picture from the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"Recognize her ?".

Leo looks at the photograph for a few seconds but then shakes his head.

"No, I've never seen her before. Who is she ?"Leo says.

Unlike with Piper and Wyatt, Luca knew this man was telling the truth and had no idea who she was.

"Her name was Claire Queens. Does that sound familiar ?"Luca asks putting the picture back into the pocket.

"No, I don't think so,"Leo says, again he was telling the truth.

"Do you live alone ?"Luca asks.

"No, my wife and daughter live here too, but they're not here right now,"Leo says starting to get agitated.

"Do you think she came her to see one of them ?"Luca asks.

"Look I know you need to ask these questions, but I really don't appreciate what you're implying about my family,"Leo says as the back door opens and closes.

"Leo,"A woman's voice calls from the kitchen.

"Who's that ?"Luca asks turning to the direction of the kitchen.

"Just my wife,"Leo says as Piper walks into the foyer, not knowing Luca was also there.

"Miss Halliwell, you live here ?"Luca asks after overcoming his shock.

"What the hell is going on ?"Leo asks.

"What's going on is Claire Queens came to your house yesterday, and two hours later she was dead in the alley behind your wife's restaurant and then she lied to me about it,"Luca says as Leo and Piper look at each other, Leo finally understanding.

"I don't know what kind of game the two of you are playing, but I want the truth. Now,".

Leo and Piper say nothing, they just look at each other trying to figure out what to say.

"Nothing, because why would you say anything. The truth will come out. I'll see to that,"Luca says as he walks to the door, and slams it behind him.

Luca's SUV was identical to Doug's, and when Luca slides into the driver's seat, he takes his phone from his pants pocket and calls his partner.

"Agent Metzler,".

"Yeah, Doug it's me. I need you to put a twenty-four-hour detail on Piper Halliwell and her husband Leo Wyatt,"Luca says as he pulls on his seatbelt.

"Why ?"Doug asks as Luca takes on more look at the Manor before he starts the car.

"Because they are now suspects in the murder of Claire Queens,"Luca says as he pulls away from the Manor.

* * *

Back in the Manor, Leo looks to his wife.

"What was that about ?".

"He thinks we might have done something to Claire,"Piper says as Leo slowly nods.

"Paige's charge, why would he think that ?"Leo asks still a little confused.

"Because he knew I was lying about not knowing her,"Piper says.

"How could he possibly know that,"Leo says his voice raising.

"Gee I don't know, Leo. Maybe because I had a sign on my forehead saying that Claire Queens came to see me the night she died,"Piper says.

Two of Paige's children, Tamara and Henry who had been helping her look through the book, had come down the stairs and were standing on the landing, watching the fight.

"Should we,"Tamara asks looking to her younger brother.

"It's too important to wait,"Henry says as Tamara nods.

"Hey, hey we need to talk to you,"Tamara says but Piper and Leo don't respond and continue with their argument.

Losing his patience, Henry finally yells,"Both of you shut up,".

This causes Piper and Leo to turn to their niece and nephew, and Henry realizes he just told his Aunt and Uncle to shut up.

"Respectively,"Henry adds.

"We may have found out who killed Claire,"Tamara says as Piper and Leo look interested,"And trust me, you're going to want to hear this".


	3. Chapter 3

"So after we realized that we were dealing with more than one death, we started looking into the Portland case,"Tamara explains when her, Henry Jr., Piper and Leo walk into the attic.

Paige was still there, and they had been rejoined by Phoebe and her eldest daughter, P.J.

"And what'd you find out ?"Leo asks.

"Olivia Ladler, she was twenty-four. Her uncle used to the governor of Oregon,"Paige says as Piper nods.

"That would get people's attention. Does she have any connection to magic ?"Piper asks as Paige shakes her head.

"The elders have never heard of her or her family,"Paige says.

"So where does that leave us ?"Piper asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"That what we asked ourselves, so completely out of ideas, Henry googled her, and that's when we found something interesting,"Paige says as Piper looks to Phoebe and P.J.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about ?"Piper asks as Phoebe shakes her head.

"Not a clue,"Phoebe says also a little confused about why she was there.

"Aunt Paige orbed in while we were at Ikea, made the attendant faint. So we kind of had to come before she got a chance to tell us what was going on,"P.J. explains as Piper and Leo nod.

"Getting to the point, look who we found in a picture of Olivia at a party the night she died,"Henry says pulling the picture up on his phone.

"And this is important because ?"Leo asks as Henry turns the phone so everyone could see it.

"Just look,"Henry says as everyone does.

A young blond is standing next to an older brunette, and they both looked like they were deep in conflict.

"I'm guessing the blond is Olivia Ladler, but who's the other one,"P.J asks after looking at the photo for a few seconds.

"She's tagged as Elizabeth Turner,"Tamara says as everyone looks very shocked, especially Phoebe.

"As in.,"Piper says as if she's hoping it's a mistake.

"Cole's Mother,"Paige finishes for her sister.

"Oh my god,"Phoebe says in shock.

"Are you sure, you could be wrong,"Piper says as Paige shakes her head.

"We're sure,"Paige says as Phoebe looks even more shocked.

"Aunt Phoebe, it makes sense, she copied her son's MO. She killed Olivia Ladler to get the world's attention, but killed Claire because she knew we'd be the only ones to figure it out,"Tamara says as Phoebe nods, still shocked.

"Mom, are you okay,"P.J. asks turning slightly so she was facing her mother.

"I'm fine, have you told anyone else this ?"Phoebe asks turning back to her younger sister.

"Not yet,"Paige says as Phoebe nods again.

"Don't, yet. I need to go check something,"Phoebe says as she leaves the room.

P.J. watches her mother go, before she turns to her Aunt Piper,"Should I go after her, make sure she's okay ?".

"No Honey, she just needs to think some stuff through,"Piper says as P.J. reluctantly nods.

"This Cole thing bothers her a lot more than she lets on. I mean I know she loves my Dad, and he loves her, but.."P.J. says as everyone nods.

"There's always a part of her that will love Cole,"Tamara says as P.j nods.

"It must have been hell when he became The Source,"Henry says.

"It wrecked her,"Piper says as P.J. bites her bottom lip.

"Why is she doing this now ? Why not five years, ten years ago, twenty years ago. Why now ?"P.J. asks a little confused.

"Something must have changed for her. She has never come out of hiding before, even when Cole died, and it must be something big,"Paige says.

"How do we stop her ? Better yet how do we even find her ? We don't even know where to start looking,"P.j say while everyone starts to think.

"I can go back and talk to The Elders, see if she's been spotted anywhere that they know of,"Tamara says as everyone agrees.

"Be careful, if she's killing witches to get to us she might come after one of us next,"Paige says as Tamara nods.

"Mom I'll be fine. Aren't I always careful ?"Tamara asks smiling.

"No, you're not, and take your brother with you. I'll feel safer knowing he's with you,"Paige says motioning to Henry.

"Because I'm a mortal who can't look out for himself,"Henry says as Paige frowns.

"That's not what I'm saying,"Paige says as Henry shakes it off.

"I know what you mean Mom, but I can take care of myself,"Henry says smiling a little.

"I know you can, but go with your sister. Make me feel better,"Paige says as Tamara turns to Henry.

"Wanna go to heaven ?"Tamara asks as Henry shrugs.

"I got nothing else to do, why not,"Henry says as Paige smiles.

"Now that's the spirit. Hurry back,"Paige says as Tamara grabs onto Henry's arm, and the two of them orb out.

"I should probably go find my Mom,"P.J. says as Leo, Piper, and Paige nod.

"Let us know if you need any help,"Leo says as P.J. nods and leaves the attic.

"If this is Cole's mother, we need to go under the assumption that she'll go after Phoebe,"Piper says after making sure P.J. couldn't hear.

"Shouldn't we go under the assumption she'll come after all of us,"Paige asks as Leo shakes his head.

"No Piper's right. Phoebe is the reason for Cole's downfall, if his mother is out for revenge, she'll start with her,"Leo says as Piper and Paige get worried.

"Should we tell her ? I mean there's a homicidal demon with a chip on her shoulder who wants her dead, she should know,"Paige says.

"This needs to sink in first, then we can tell her. In the meantime I'm going to go down to the restaurant and see if I can find anything out,"Piper says as Leo nods.

"Be careful, if that Agent Donahue finds you he'll throw in jail and I can guarantee he won't think twice about it,"Leo says as Paige exhales.

"Yeah what is with that guy ? It's like he wants to have killed Claire,"Paige says.

"I just think he doesn't like to be lied to, but do be careful,"Leo says to Paige and his wife.

"I will don't worry,"Piper says as she turns and leaves the room.

"Don't you love how she says she'll be careful, but never is,"Paige says as Leo nods.

"I'm going to go down to the library and find out everything I can on Elizabeth Turner. Want to come ?"Leo asks as Paige shrugs.

"In the words of my son, I've got nothing else to do, why not,"Paige says as Leo smiles and the two of them leave.

* * *

After Luca got back to the FBI building from the Manor, he made sure there was a plain clothes policeman placed both in front of Piper Halliwell's home and the restaurant in cause she went back there, now he was looking up every possible thing he could find about The Halliwell's.

"So what is it about you and this family ?"Doug asks as he leans against Luca's desk just as he's about to go home.

"I don't know, there is just something not right about them. Their hiding something, I can feel it,"Luca says as he notices the file Doug was holding,"What's that ?".

"The warrant just came through on Claire Queens phone records,"Doug says as he opens the file.

"Anything interesting ?"Luca asks sounding tired.

"Only that she made twelve calls to a Paige Matthews in the hours before she died. Last few went straight to voice mail, we're still trying to track her down,"Doug says as Luca remembers something.

"Paige Matthews, I know that name"Luca says as he starts looking through the piles of folders on his desk until he finds what he's looking for,"Paige Matthews is Piper Halliwell's younger sister, she was given up for adoption at birth, that's why she has a different last name. She was at the restaurant the night Claire Queens was killed,".

"You've connected that girl to just about every member of that family. Why won't they just admit they knew her ?"Doug asks as Luca throws the file down again.

"There's something they really don't want us to find,"Luca says.

"Like what, twelve bodies in the basement ?"Doug asks kidding but stops when Luca doesn't think it's funny.

"I've got seven reports of death in that house, only two of them natural, that's a hell of a coincidence. Better yet why would they keep the house their Sister and Grandfather were murdered in ?"Luca asks.

"Some strange form of sentimental value,"Doug suggests as Luca shakes his head.

"I've got them connected to crimes since '98. Crimes before that connected to that house. Something big is going on, and has been for a long time,"Luca says.

"Well I'd love to join you on the obsession train, but I've got Robbie tonight, and the Soul Crusher hates it when I'm late,"Doug says as he sets the file of phone records on Luca's crowded desk, and pulls on his gray coat.

"Has she agreed to joint custody yet ?"Luca asks not looking up from his desk.

"Not yet, but she will. I just have to work my charm,"Doug says smiling.

"I thought it was your charm that broke the two of you up ?"Luca asks finally looking up.

"Then I need a different strategy. Hey, why don't you and Samantha come over for dinner tonight ? Robbie loves you and Chinese takeout, your favorite,"Doug says trying to be convincing.

"Love to, but Samantha's working late and now, so am I,"Luca says as Doug looks at him confused.

"Only you can find the only artist in the world who works late,"Doug says smiling.

"What can I say, when you can make something work, you make it work all the way,"Luca says.

"Well if Kate Upton ever comes to town, I'll keep that in mind,"Doug says as him and Luca smile.

"Alright man, don't stay too late,"Doug says as he leaves.

"I won't,"Luca calls after him then gets back to work.

* * *

Piper found Phoebe sitting at the kitchen table after she came back from the restaurant, her laptop is in front of her, she's just staring at it.

"That Agent has someone watching the house, and the restaurant, I barely got out of there without being seen,"Piper says as she sets an object wrapped in a black cloth onto the table.

"But you found something ?"Phoebe asks motoring to the object.

"In the storm drain, they hadn't looked there yet, I found an athame. I think it might have killed Claire,"Piper says as Phoebe eyes the knife.

"She's really going out of her way to copy Cole,"Phoebe says as Paige walks in.

"I don't think she is,"Paige says as she lays her hands on the back of the chair.

"What do you mean ?"Piper asks confused.

"Well, I've been thinking. Tamara and Henry got nothing from The Elders, Elizabeth Turner has been out of the loop for some time, but higher level demons don't just stop killing. She might have decided to start keeping her hands clean,"Paige explains as Piper nods.

"She's having a lower level demon do her dirty work while she sits back and watches the chaos,"Phoebe says quietly.

"How are you doing sweetie ?"Piper asks turning her attention back to Phoebe.

"I thought we were done with this. I love Coop and the Girls more than anything, but.."Phoebe starts to say.

"But what happened with Cole still hurts,"Paige says as Phoebe nods.

"Then let's catch his mother and send her to the same place we sent her son,"Paige says as Phoebe actually stifles a small smile.

"Your right, let's.."Phoebe says as she picks up the athame and gets a premonition.

Luca Donahue is walking to his black SUV in an underground parking lot, as he pulls his keys out of his pocket, a Raptor Demon runs up to Luca and stabs him in the stomach with an athame.

Phoebe snaps back to reality, Piper and Paige look at her concerned.

"Are you okay ? What did you see ?"Piper asks as Phoebe sets the athame back down on the table.

"A Raptor Demon killing that agent, with an athame,"Phoebe says as Paige and Piper look at each other.

"Why him ? What does he have to do with this ? He's only doing his job,"Paige asks confused.

"Unless he was the target all along,"Phoebe says as Piper and Paige look at her confused,"She killed a woman in another state to make sure when she killed Claire he would investigate, and when he was alone..".

"She'd kill him,"Piper says finishing her sister's sentence.

"Unless we stop her,"Phoebe says.

"Should we stop her ?"Paige asks as Piper and Phoebe look at her,"I mean wouldn't it be easier to find Elizabeth without a federal agent with no sense of boundaries breathing down our necks,".

"We can't just let him die. Annoying or not he's still an innocent, and we need to save him,"Phoebe says as Paige agrees.

"Okay your right, but how do we get in touch with him to warn him,"Paige asks as Piper pulls a business card from her jeans pocket.

"I got this from the restaurant, he left it with Kiera in cause she remembered anything. Has his cell phone number on it,"Piper says.

"I'll call him,"Phoebe says reaching for the cordless phone on the table and the card from Piper.

As Phoebe dials the number, Paige turns to Piper,"So how are we going to explain how we know someone is after him ?".

"We'll think of something, always do,"Piper says as Phoebe's call is picked up.

Luca had been walking through the FBI building's underground parking lot on the way to his car when he got the call.

"Agent Donahue"Luca says after he picks up the call as he's almost to his car.

"Agent Donahue, this is Phoebe Halliwell. We met at the restaurant last night,"Phoebe says.

"Miss Halliwell how did you get this number ?"Luca asks as he stops walking.

"Not important, you're in danger. Someone is going to kill you,"Phoebe says being really matter a fact.

"And you know this because ?"Luca asks as he starts walking again.

"I just do. Where are you right now ?"Phoebe asks.

"I'm walking to my car. What's it to you ?"Luca asks confused as Phoebe looks to her sisters.

"In a parking garage ?"Phoebe asks as Luca stops again.

"How do you know that ?"Luca asks looking around him.

"Listen to me, you have to get out of there, and get somewhere safe,"Phoebe asks as Luca spots the Demon running to him.

"Little late for that,"Luca says as he drops his phone.

"Agent Donahue, Agent Donahue,"Phoebe says panicked but she doesn't get a response.

"We gotta go, FBI underground parking garage,"Phoebe says as her sisters nod.

Paige grabs onto her sisters wrists and they orb to the garage.

Once there the first thing the sisters see is Luca holding the Demon up against his truck, fighting with him.

When Luca sees the Charmed ones, it temporarily distracts him, the Demon pushes Luca to the ground and raises the athame.

Just as the sisters are about to intervene, Luca holds up his hand, palm up, and shoots a bolt of energy from his hand to the Demon effectively vanquishing him in a ball of fire.

Luca gets to his feet and turns to The sisters, who are unsure what to say.

"You vanquished him, with powers,"Paige says shocked as Luca nods.

"I didn't know there was a term for it, but yeah I vanquished him,"Luca says walking towards the charmed ones.

"How did you do that ? What are you ?"Piper asks as Luca looks down at his shoes.

As when he looks up he admits,"I don't know,".


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you don't know ? How can you not know ?"Phoebe asks still shocked at Luca's confession.

"I don't know who my biological father is, what he was. When I developed my powers I figured out for myself what to do. I was starting to think I was the only one,"Luca says.

"Your not. That's for sure,"Paige says laughing for a second.

"What are you really ? Because you came out of nowhere, and that thing,"Luca asks confused.

"We're witches, and that thing was a Raptor Demon. He was most likely hired by another Demon who wants you dead, and we think he also killed Claire Queens and Olivia Ladler"Phoebe explains.

"Why ? Why me ? Why them, and why you ?"Luca asks.

"Olivia to make sure you'd be there to work Claire's case and to get our attention, but she wants you dead, for reasons we don't know yet,"Piper says as Luca looks even more confused.

"Does it have anything to do with my powers ? Because those Demons come after me all the time,"Luca says motioning to where the Demon was before he was vanquished.

"Well, what are your powers ?"Piper asks.

"That electricity thing you saw, um I can tell what people are feeling just by looking at them, I can start fires with my bare hands, I can tell who else has touched and object or who will touch it,"Luca says as the sisters think.

"We've never heard of anyone with those powers together,"Phoebe says after not thinking of anything.

"So that's it,"Luca says not surprised.

"No that's not it, we're not giving up. The Demon who wants you, we want her too. She killed Claire, and she was my responsibility, I was supposed to look out for her"Paige says as Luca looks at her confused.

"Your what.?"Luca asks confused.

"Oh I was her whitelighter,"Paige says as Luca still looks confused.

"I was looking out for her while she came into her powers".

"Wish I had one of those,"Luca says as the sisters smile.

"Well there might be something in the book we should go look,"Phoebe says to her sisters before turning to Luca,"You should come to, maybe we can explain some of this stuff to you".

"Good idea, because I have a lot of questions,"Luca says looking around,"Should we take my car or your brooms,".

"We don't fly brooms, the Halloween industry made that up. We'll take your car,"Paige says as the sisters walk to Luca's car.

"Then how did you get here ?"Luca calls after them as he follows them.

* * *

"I say demon,"Tamara says as she is standing at the kitchen counter at the Manor.

Chris had picked up enough burgers, fries and onion rings on his way home from work at the hospital to fed a small army, so when Piper called and everyone heard about the unknown magical being, all of the Halliwell kids raced over, wanting both to help, and to play.

"No way, I say witch"Phoebe's middle daughter Parker says pulling some fries onto her plate.

"Fire remember, definitely demon,"Chris Halliwell says squirting mustard onto his burger.

"He could be a Fire Starter,"Tamara and Henry's sister Kat says getting some onion rings.

"But he's got other powers too. Fire starters just start fires,"Melinda says sitting down at the table with a full plate and a glass of diet coke.

"He could be a hybrid, I mean we all are,"P.J. says pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Fire Starter and Witch hybrid would explain the empathy and premonition's,"Phoebe's youngest daughter Polly says taking a sip of her root beer.

"I didn't get a fire starter vibe from him. Witch maybe,"Wyatt says taking another sip of his beer.

"But what about the electrokinesis ? That's incredibly rare,"Kat says squirting some ketchup onto her plate.

"So we're still dealing with a demon,"Tamara says agreeing with her identical twin.

The front door opens and four pairs of footsteps enter the house.

"Hello, where is everyone ?"Phoebe yells as the door closes.

"We're in the kitchen,"Melinda calls taking a sip of her drink.

Luca and the sisters all enter the kitchen shocked to see all the people.

"Whats all this ?"Paige asks surprised.

"We wanted to help, and we were hungry, and Chris paid,"Henry Jr. says motioning to Chris who looks at his cousin confused.

"You guys know you're supposed to pay me back, right ?"Chris asks as everyone looks at each other confused.

"No, we did not,"Parker says embarrassed.

"We'll deal with this later. Everyone this is Luca"Piper says motioning to Luca.

"Hey,"Luca says a little overwhelmed by all of the people, so Paige makes the introductions.

"Luca these are my children, Kat, Tamara and Henry Jr., Phoebe's daughters, P.J., Parker and Polly, and Piper's kids, Chris, Melinda, and Wyatt who you've met,"Paige says as everyone acknowledges themselves as their name is called with either a nod or a small wave.

"Hey,"Luca says as Wyatt nods to him.

"Hey,".

"So your all witches ?"Luca asks motioning to everyone in the room.

"Not exactly,"P.J. says as Luca looks at her confused.

"Only Mom and Aunt Piper are witches. The rest of us are hybrids, or in Henry Jr.'s case, mortal"Polly explains.

"What does that mean ?"Luca asks confused.

"We're half one species, half another"Tamara says but Luca still looks confused.

"Aunt Paige, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, and the twins are half whitelighter. While P.J., Polly and I are all half cupid,"Parker explains.

"And what are those exactly ?"Luca asks still confused.

"A whitelighter is a person who guides witches and helps them achieve their destiny"Wyatt explains.

"And Cupids are exactly what they sound like, they set people up,"Polly explains.

"So you're a mortal. How does that work ?"Luca asks Henry.

"Well when a man and a woman love each very much, they break up because he's a criminal, she gets shot by a Darklighter, she dies, he goes to jail, I get adopted and here we are,"Henry explains.

"I don't know how to respond to that,"Luca says after a pause.

"None of us do,"Melinda replies.

"Is the book upstairs ?"Piper asks changing the subject.

"It's where it always is under your order,"Chris says popping a fry into his mouth.

"Let's go,"Paige says as her, Luca and her sisters head for the in the attic.

The Sisters go straight to the book, while Luca looks around the room.

"So three of the most powerful witches in the world work out of an attic in San Francisco ?"Luca asks as Piper opens the book.

"A magical attic,"Paige says as Phoebe starts flipping the pages.

"Okay, so we have Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Premonitions, and Empathy. That's a rare combination,"Phoebe says trying to think.

"So all of those power are never in the same species ?"Luca asks walking towards the book.

"Well no, Pyrokinesis, premonitions, and empathy can all be found in witches, but Electrokinesis that's rare in any species,"Piper says as Luca nods.

"So P.J. might be right, he might be a hybrid,"Paige says to her sisters.

"I can hear you, I'm still here,"Luca says as the sister looks at him.

"Sorry,"Phoebe says a little embarrassed.

"Are you sure your mother doesn't have any powers because it would really help us figure this out ?"Piper asks as Luca shakes his head.

"I'm sure, she was very surprised when I developed my powers,"Luca says as the sisters try to think.

"Is it possible your father could be a hybrid ?"Paige asks as Luca shrugs.

"My father could be Yogi Bear for all I know,"Luca says.

"Your mother never talked about him. Nothing at all, not even his name ?"Phoebe asks.

"He and my mother had an affair. She's never admitted it, even after my stepfather found out, and left us"Luca explains.

"Why don't you go get something to eat, we'll come down when we have something,"Piper says as Luca nods and leaves the room.

"Do you really think we'll ever be able to help him ? How do we know that he still won't arrest us ?"Paige asks after making sure Luca is out of earshot.

"I think he really needs to know what he is and to do that he's willing to be around people he accused of murder,"Phoebe says flipping through the book.

"So if he is a hybrid, it could be any combination. He might even be part demon, and then what ? He might be working for Elizabeth,"Piper says a little worried.

"No, I don't think so. He has no idea what he is, and he seemed surprised to find out we were witches, but he's connected to this somehow, and why would Elizabeth want him dead if they're working together ?"Phoebe asks as Piper and Paige agree.

"Maybe his father did something to Elizabeth and she's making Luca pay for his father's mistakes,"Paige says.

"Wouldn't be the first time,"Piper says as she looks to Paige,"Why don't you go ask the elders if they've ever heard of him ? We don't know who he is, but they might,".

"Will do. Hey save me a burger,"Paige says as she orbs out.

"So now all we have to do is go through every magical creature we know of and cross reference their powers with Luca's,"Piper says after her sister leaves.

"This seemed so much easier in the parking garage without the giant book in front of us,"Phoebe says as Piper nods.

"Well we made a promise, so let's get started,"Piper says as she flips the page.

* * *

A few hours later, almost everyone had left.

Paige still wasn't back from the elders, Chris and Wyatt were called back to work, P.J., Kat and Henry Jr. had evening classes, Melinda, Tamara, and Polly got called away at a Demon sighting, and Luca was in the living room making a call, leaving Parker alone in the kitchen when Phoebe came downstairs.

"Hey,"Phoebe says walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, any luck ?"Parker asks as Phoebe slides into the chair next to her daughter.

"No, most of Luca's powers are fairly generic. There are a hundred different combinations,"Phoebe says putting her face in her hands exhausted.

Parker looks into the living room, making sure Luca was still on the phone, before looking back to her mother,"I had a thought, but it's crazy".

"I am open to crazy at this point,"Phoebe says looking to her daughter.

"Luca and Wyatt are the same age, he's got Aunt Prue's eyes, and he's a hybrid,"Parker says as Phoebe looks at her confused.

"I don't understand what your saying, honey"Phoebe says as Parker takes a deep breath.

"Didn't you lose a baby who would be the same age as Luca is. I mean we've seen stranger things, is it at all possible.?"Parker asks unsure of what she was saying.

"No, it's not possible,"Phoebe says quickly.

"Okay, just a thought,"Parker says looking to the clock on the stove, it's just after nine,"I gotta go, I have an early class tomorrow,".

Parker stands up, taking her small black purse off the back of the chair, gives her mother a kiss on the cheek, then leaves the room,"Love you,".

"Love you too,"Phoebe says half-heartedly as her mind was on what her daughter had said.

Luca did have the same eyes as her late sister, and he did look to be about the same age as Wyatt, but he couldn't possibly be her son, it was impossible.

Luca walks back into the kitchen, slipping his phone into his pocket before he sits down in the chair that had been vacated by Parker.

"You're better at this than I am, is there a way I can tell my girlfriend about all of this without freaking her out because I just told her I'm stuck at the office, and I really hate lying to her ?"Luca asks.

"How long have you been going out ?"Phoebe asks.

"Almost eleven months,"Luca says smiling thinking of Samantha.

"So she doesn't know about your powers ?"Phoebe asks as Luca shakes his head.

"What would I even say ? Hey, Samantha, I'm a freak with magical powers, want to see a movie tonight. Like that will work,"Luca says.

"You're not a freak. Magic is something people are born with, something they can't control and have to deal with. Like brown hair or an extra toe,"Phoebe says as Luca smiles a little.

"Well that analogy is amusing, it doesn't help with my girlfriend,"Luca says.

"Just tell her the truth, if she can't accept it then she's not right for you, but if she can, never let her go. But either way, before you tell her, get a glass of wine in her hand,"Phoebe says as Luca pulls his plate with a few left over fries over to him.

"More like vodka,"Luca says as he dips a fry into the mustard on the plate before popping it into his mouth.

"You don't dip your fries in ketchup,"Phoebe says surprised.

"Yeah, it just never tasted right. My girlfriend thinks it's crazy,"Luca says smiling a little.

"No, it's not, my ex-husband used to do that,"Phoebe says as Luca's phone rings.

"It's work, excuse me,"Luca says as he walks out of the kitchen then picks up the call.

Phoebe watches Luca go, then returns to staring straight ahead.

"It's not possible, it's not possible"Phoebe whispers to herself over and over not believing what she's saying.


	5. Chapter 5

After looking through the book all night with Phoebe and Piper, Luca crashed on the couch in the living room too tired to go back to his apartment.

Which is where he is when Paige finally comes back from The Elders.

"So when Tamara goes to The Elders she gets in right away, but when I go I have to wait all night, I think someone on that council has a thing for my daughter,"Paige says as she orbs into the kitchen.

Phoebe and Piper were sitting at the table, drinking coffee and trying to stay awake.

"Well did you find out anything ?"Phoebe asks as Paige sits down.

"They've never heard of him, or anyone with his particular powers,"Paige says as Phoebe and Piper look even more tired.

"Because that would be too easy,"Piper says only slightly sarcastic.

"How's he doing anyway ?"Paige asks looking to the living room.

"I think he's starting to give up, can't blame him. We've been looking for a few hours, he's been looking his whole life, and is no closer than he was when he started,"Phoebe says rubbing her eyes trying to get the thought her daughter had given her, and which was driving her crazy, out of her head.

"Poor kid, he crashed about six. He's exhausted, and I don't think he knows what to do now,"Piper says sipping her coffee.

"Well we could always go to Sacramento and talk to his Mom, she might know,"Paige says hopefully.

"I'm pretty sure he's already asked her and got nothing useful, and based on the way he was talking about her last night I got the feeling they're not very close,"Phoebe says thinking both of Clara Donahue and herself, even though she doesn't believe that Luca is her son, not really.

"Where do we go from here ?"Paige asks as Piper shrugs.

"Well we keep looking for Elizabeth, maybe when we find her she can fill us in on what Luca is and why she wants him dead,"Piper says as Phoebe nods.

"That's great, but until then we have an FBI agent on the couch looking for answers. What do we do with him ?"Phoebe asks motioning to the living room.

"If he's open to it, he can keep coming around and when we find Elizabeth he can talk to her himself,"Piper says as Phoebe looks to the clock.

"I should go, I don't want to be late for work,"Phoebe says as she stands up from the table.

"We'll let you know if we find anything,"Paige says as Phoebe walks out of the kitchen.

As she is about to leave The Manor, Phoebe passes the living room and stops to look in.

Luca was lying on his back, his left hand is resting on his stomach, his right arm was draped over the edge of the sofa, his blond hair ruffled, his shirt and pants wrinkled, and his eyes were closed.

Phoebe watches for a few seconds and finds herself looking for herself and Cole in his face, Luca's nose was similar to her's, and the shape of his mouth and eyes were shaped like Cole's.

As Phoebe's about to leave, she notices Luca's cell phone, keys and brown leather wallet lying on the coffee table.

"Get over yourself Pheebs,"Phoebe says to herself but she still doesn't move.

Finally, Phoebe walks into the living room, quietly picks up the wallet and opens it.

Luca's driver's license was in the plastic pouch, and Phoebe slowly pulls it out to look at it.

When Parker said Luca and Wyatt were the same age, she had no idea how right she was, they shared the same birthday, February 2nd, 2003.

Phoebe looks to Luca's address, 355 Berry St before slipping the license back into the wallet and setting it back onto the coffee table.

Phoebe leaves, but not before she picks up Luca's keys.

* * *

Luca's building was an older one a few streets away from the bay, and he forgot to take his name off his mailbox in the lobby, so Phoebe knew he lived in apartment 3B.

It was a two bedroom, one bath apartment, there were few personal touches, and no personal photos anywhere that Phoebe could see.

The small bathroom was in the back of the apartment, and lucky for Phoebe there was only one toothbrush on the sink, a plastic green one sold at every pharmacy in the country, which Phoebe picks up and places into the small plastic baggy she'd brought with her, before slipping the bag back into her purse.

As Phoebe is walking to the front door, a young woman walks into the apartment, with a set of keys of her own.

She's in her mid-twenties, shoulder length brown hair, large brown eyes, pale skin, wearing jeans covered in drops of paint and a floral blouse, and is very surprised to see Phoebe.

"Who are you ?"The woman asks slipping her key ring back into her oversized purse, a little nervous.

"Julie Bennett, who are you ?"Phoebe asks unsure what else to say.

"Samantha Stevens, I'm Luca's girlfriend. What are you doing here ?"Samantha asks stepping towards Phoebe.

"I'm the super's new assistant, the downstairs neighbor made a noise complaint. So I said I'd check it out, but everything looks fine,"Phoebe stammers but Samantha doesn't believe her.

"That apartment has been empty for over a month,"Samantha says.

"I'm sorry I mean the upstairs neighbor,"Phoebe stammers.

"Okay, I'm running late and I need to get my phone charger, so don't do this again without Luca's okay,"Samantha says looking at her watch.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry. First day and all, it will never happen again,"Phoebe says as she leaves, not looking at Samantha.

Becuase Phoebe had left so fast, she didn't see Samantha pull her iPhone from her purse, pick a name from her contact information, and relay the entire conversation to the person on the other end,and when she learn's the woman's real name.

Phoebe Halliwell.

* * *

When Phoebe pulled up in front of The Manor to try and return Luca's keys before he woke up, Luca was standing on the front steps, very much awake, and waiting for her.

Luca meets Phoebe in the middle of the sidewalk after she walks up to him.

"I can explain,"Phoebe says as Luca looks really mad.

"You can explain why you stole my keys and broke into my apartment because I would love to hear it,"Luca says as Phoebe can't think of anything.

"I wanted to see.."Phoebe starts to say as Luca thinks of an explanation.

"You wanted to see if I was working for that Demon, well I'm not. You know, I was starting to think I was wrong about you, that I could trust you, and I actually started to believe you wanted to help me, but I guess I was wrong,"Luca says as Paige and Piper walk outside after hearing Luca yelling.

"I am so sorry, I just wanted to make sure.."Phoebe starts to say.

"I want my keys. Now,"Luca demands as Phoebe pulls Luca's keys from her jacket pocket and hands them to him.

"Stay the hell away from me, or I'll have you and your whole family arrested,".

As Luca starts to walk away, Phoebe grabs his arms, trying to stop him so she can explain herself.

"Luca please wait,".

Luca grabs onto her wrist, and his attempt to pull his arm away from her grip didn't go quite as planned as when he accidently flicks his hand Phoebe is flung across the yard.

"Phoebe,"Piper yells as her and Paige run to their sister who was lying on her back on the other side of the yard.

Luca was standing in the same spot he had been,shocked and staring at his hands,unable to believe he'd just done that.

"Are you okay,"Paige asks as her and Piper help Phoebe sit up, she's surprised but seemingly unharmed.

"I didn't, I didn't know I could do that"Luca stammers as the sisters look at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"Luca says as he runs to his car, jumps into the driver's seat, and drives away as fast as he could while the sisters yell for him to come back.

"So you broke into his apartment to see if he was working for Elizabeth, who we already decided that he knew nothing about ?"Piper asks a few minutes after the Sisters had returned to the kitchen after Luca left, where they were joined by Leo, Phoebe was sitting at the table next to Paige holding an ice pack to her neck.

"I just wanted to make sure,"Phoebe says lying.

"Well since you did break into his apartment, did you find out anything ?"Leo asks as Phoebe shakes her head.

"No, if I had known he would react the way he did I would never have done it,"Phoebe says setting down the ice pack onto the table.

"You mean you wouldn't have done it if you knew he'd fling you across the yard ? And while we're on the subject, why didn't he mention he could do that when we asked ?"Paige asks.

"Did you see the look on his face, he didn't know he had it. He must have just developed it, or he never tried it before,"Piper says as Phoebe nods.

"We need to find him. This might be the start of him losing control of his powers, and who knows what other powers he might have, he could be dangerous, and he's still in danger. I doubt just because our plans have changed Elizabeth's did,"Leo says as everyone nods.

"I already called him and it went straight to voicemail, I don't think he wants to talk to us,"Paige says.

"We have to try, I'm going to go call the FBI building see if I can get in touch with him,"Piper says as she leaves the room.

"I've gotta get back to the school, Paige can you give me a lift,"Leo asks looking to Paige.

"Sure,"Paige says standing up.

"Well, I actually have to go to work. So see you guys later,"Phoebe says doing the same.

"Don't steal any cars on the way,"Leo says as Paige grabs onto his arm and they orb out.

After Phoebe makes sure she's alone, she reaches into her purse, pulling out the bag with Luca's toothbrush and another containing a cotton swab.

She opens that one pulls out the swab and swishes it on the inside of her cheek a few times before returning it to the bag.

After that, she pulls out a large Manila envelope for a private DNA lab in LA, and sticks the bags inside, before sealing the envelope and her belief of what she thought happened to her son because now she knows the truth.

He's alive.


	6. Chapter 6

A week after they last heard from Luca, Piper and Paige are sitting in the conservatory, when Phoebe and her husband Coop, rush in.

"We really need to talk to you,"Phoebe says interrupting her sisters conversation,"It's about Luca,".

"Did he call you because he is ignoring us, and I'm getting worried ?"Piper asks as Phoebe starts getting nervous.

"Go ahead, just tell them what you told me,"Coop says, sensing his wife's panic, as Paige and Piper look at their sister confused.

"Tell us what ?"Paige asks confused.

"So do you remember when I said I broke into Luca's apartment to see if he was working with Elizabeth ?"Phoebe asks as Paige and Piper nod.

"Well, that wasn't the real reason".

"It wasn't ?"Piper asks surprised.

"I wanted to get a sample for a DNA test,"Phoebe says as she pulls the two sheets of white paper out of her purse.

"Why would you want that ?"Paige asks confused.

"Because he's my son,"Phoebe says as her sisters just look at her, both completely and utterly shocked.

"He's your what ?"Piper asks still in shock.

"My son, he didn't die, he's here, and he's Luca,"Phoebe says still not believing it.

"Phoebe are you sure ?"Paige asks getting up from the couch.

"I'm sure, here's the results from the test. They just came today,"Phoebe says handing the pieces of paper to her younger sister.

Paige has to read the words on the pages twice before she fully understands them and when she does she turns to Piper,"It's true,".

"How is this even possible ?"Piper asks then looks to Coop,"And you're okay with this ?".

"It's definitely unexpected, but since Phoebe's okay with it, so am I,"Coop says.

"Does he know about this ? Luca I mean ?"Paige asks handing Piper the papers.

"No, but this puts a whole new spin on why Elizabeth wants him,"Phoebe says.

"Because Luca isn't just some random person, he's her grandson,"Piper say after reading over the papers.

"If that's true why does she want him dead ?"Paige asks.

"I don't think she does, in my premonition, the demon didn't kill Luca. I think she sent the demon there to kidnap him,"Phoebe says.

"If that's true she might have him already,"Piper says returning the papers to Phoebe.

"If an FBI agent gets kidnapped it's going to be all over the news. She doesn't have him yet, we've still got time,"Paige says as everyone one nods.

"We need to find him before she does, and since he won't come to us, we're going to have to go to him. His apartment, the FBI building, Phoebe you said he had a girlfriend ?"Piper asks her sister.

"Yeah,"Phoebe says trying to remember Samantha's name,"What was the main character on Bewitched ?".

"Samantha Stephans,"Paige says as Phoebe nods.

"That was it, Samantha Stevens,"Phoebe says remembering.

"We should talk to her too, she might know where Luca is,"Piper says.

"I'll go talk to Henry, he might be able to track her down,"Paige says as everyone nods then she orbs out without another word.

"I'll go check his apartment, it's the middle of the day so he probably won't be there. I don't think he wants to see me yet,"Phoebe says after Paige leaves.

"I'll go to the FBI building, he can't brush me off if I go to see him,"Piper says as she walks to the front door.

"Are you okay ?"Coop asks turning to his wife after the sound of the front door opens and closes.

"No, I'm angry. I'm angry that I didn't get to raise my son and now he hates me,"Phoebe says.

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't understand, but he will,"Coop says rubbing his wife's shoulder.

"I hope so. Want to come stake out a Feds apartment ?"Phoebe asks as Coop smiles.

"For you anything,"Coop says as he gives his wife a quick kiss before they leave The Manor.

* * *

As it turns out Samantha Stevens was very easy to find, she was showing several of her paintings at a local gallery.

Paige has to stare at the same painting of a dancer for almost five minutes before Samantha finally walks up to her.

"This is one of my personal favorites,"Samantha says as Paige looks at her.

"Are you Samantha Stevens ?"Paige asks as Samantha looks at her confused.

"Yeah,"Samantha says still confused.

"My name is Paige Matthews, and I really need to talk to you about your boyfriend, Luca,"Paige says as Samantha makes the connection.

"Your one of those Halliwell sisters aren't you ?"Samantha asks as it's Paige's turn to be confused.

"You know about us ?"Paige asks as Samantha nods.

"Luca told me everything, about his powers, about the demon who wants to kill him, and about you and your sisters,"Samantha says lowering her voice when another customer walks by them.

"Then you know he's in danger, and we think he's in even more danger than we originally thought,"Paige says as Samantha bites her lip.

"He can protect himself from whatever it is,"Samantha says.

"No he can't, we can help him,"Paige says.

"And why would you do that, you barely know Luca, why would you risk everything to help him ?"Samantha asks.

Paige is quiet for a second before she finally responds,"Because he's family".

Samantha looks at Paige confused before she says,"I don't understand".

"You remember my sister Phoebe don't you ?"Paige asks as Samantha nods.

"The one who broke into Luca's apartment and then lied about it, she's kinda hard to forget,"Samantha says as Paige nods.

"She did that to get a sample of Luca's DNA because she thought he might be the son she lost a long time ago, she got the results today, and he is,"Paige says as Samantha looks at her confused.

"That's impossible, I don't believe you"Samantha stammers.

"I thought the same thing but it's true, here's the results to prove it,"Paige says as she hands Samantha photocopies of the DNA results from her purse.

Samantha is quiet for a few minutes as she reads the papers before eventually walking over to the wooden bench in the center of the room, and sitting down in shock.

"How is this possible ?"Samantha asks as she hands Paige the papers back.

"We don't know, but Luca is in danger. Now he's not at work and he's not at his apartment, and there is no way he would go anywhere without telling you, so you have to know"Paige says as she sits down next to Samantha.

"How do I know your who you say you are. How do I know you won't hurt Luca when you find him ?"Samantha asks.

"You don't, you just need to trust me,"Paige says as Samantha finally agrees.

"He's in Sacramento. His Mother, his adoptive Mother, tried to commit suicide and he went to go have her committed. He's supposed to be back tonight,"Samantha says as Paige nods.

"We might not have that kind of time. We need to get to him now,"Paige says as Samantha nods.

"He's staying at the Best Western motel on Jibboom street,"Samantha says.

"Thank you. Nothing is going to happen to him, I promise"Paige says as she gets up to leave.

"Can you guarantee that ?"Samantha asks as she stands up and Paige turns back,"I don't have a lot, but I have Luca, and I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to him".

"Nothing will happen to him. We don't let anything happen to family,"Paige says as she leaves the gallery and Samantha wondering if she had done the right thing.

* * *

After Paige called her, Phoebe drives straight to Sacramento, and straight to the Best Western motel where Luca is staying.

As Phoebe gets out of her car, Luca is just walking out of the hotel, a black duffel bag thrown over his right shoulder, and when he sees Phoebe he's whole face drops.

"Son of a bitch"Luca says as he's about to walk back into the hotel.

"Luca please wait. I am so, so sorry,"Phoebe says as she chases after him.

"Sorry, sorry for accusing me of working for the demon who wants me dead or for breaking into my apartment to see if I was working for said demon. Both of which are things a normal person should apologize for. You know what scratch that, a normal person wouldn't do those things"Luca says turning back to Phoebe.

"That's not why I did it,"Phoebe says as Luca looks at her confused.

"Then why did you, because I can't think of a single thing that would involve you needing my toothbrush,"Luca says still confused.

"I needed the toothbrush for a sample of your DNA to compare against mine,"Phoebe says as Luca still looks confused,"I lost a son, a long time ago. He would have been born around the same time you were born, he'd have been a rare hybrid of a witch and a demon. With powers no one has ever seen before, and he'd look a lot like you".

Luca stares at Phoebe for a few seconds trying to comprehend what he was hearing,"What are you saying ?".

"Your that son I lost, I'm your mother,"Phoebe says as Luca looks even more shocked.

"If this is your sick idea of a joke ?"Luca asks going from shock to anger.

"It's not, I swear it's not,"Phoebe says as Luca runs a hand through his blond hair.

"What do you want me to say, I've been waiting for you to find me, that we can just act like nothing happened and we can be the perfect family. That's just not going to happen. You can't just walk into my life, say you're my mother and expect me to forget everything I've been through"Luca says.

"I know you probably haven't had the easiest life..,"Phoebe starts to say before Luca interrupts.

"You're right I haven't. Do you think it was easy taking care of a mentally unstable woman and all she ever did was tell me I'm the devil and going to hell, which I guess now is half true. Do you think it was easy having her priest perform exorcisms on me trying to get rid of the evil they said I had in me, her pushing me down a flight of stairs during some of her delusions or trying to drown me in the bathtub trying to baptize me, or being bounced around crappy foster care whenever she had to be committed, or when I finally had enough, and I ran away from home and was homeless for four years until I got a scholarship to college for writing about all of that in an essay. So yeah, my life has been anything but easy. But guess what I didn't need you then, and I don't need you now. I'm fine on my own, I always have been"Luca says before he starts to walk to his car.

"What about your powers ?"Phoebe asks following Luca.

"What about them ?"Luca asks opening the hatch of his car and tossing his bag inside.

"When you threw me across the yard, you weren't trying to do it. You didn't even know you could do it, and it scared you. You're scared of losing control. You have no idea what you're capable of doing, and that scares you. You don't want anyone to get hurt,"Phoebe says as Luca slams the hatch shut.

"That's something I've been afraid of for a long time, and I've always dealt with it. No one's gotten hurt,"Luca says leaning against his car.

"But you don't know that it will stay that way. You know your powers are getting stronger, and you're developing new ones. I can help you control them, I can make sure you never hurt anyone"Phoebe says as Luca thinks it over.

"If I say yes, I want this to be clear, this is a working relationship, you are not my mother. You're not related to me in any way, we have no prior connection, and we will never have any connection. Of any kind. I just don't want to hurt anyone,"Luca says as Phoebe reluctantly nods.

"Okay, yes whatever you want,"Phoebe says.

"Tomorrow at Piper's house, eleven,"Luca says as Phoebe nods.

"That sounds great,"Phoebe says as Luca nods, then goes, gets into his car and drives away.

As Phoebe watches Luca drive away, she slowly sits down on the curb, before bursting into tears.

Tears for the son who wanted nothing to do with her, and for the life they could have had if that day ended differently.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Phoebe is at the Manor with her sisters, Wyatt, P.J., Polly and Leo, waiting for Luca.

It's five minutes after eleven and still no sign of him.

"He's not going to come,"Wyatt says as he walks into the living room and sees his Aunt looking out the front window.

"He'll come,"Phoebe says not turning away from the window.

"Are you sure, because from what you were telling me he made it pretty clear he didn't want anything to do with you or us,"Wyatt says as Phoebe now looks to him.

"I know,"Phoebe says looking back out the window.

"Aunt Phoebe it sounds to me like you're in denial over this whole thing, and you don't want to accept that you may never have a relationship with Luca,"Wyatt says as Phoebe doesn't respond,"And you're not listening to me are you ?".

Phoebe again doesn't respond, Wyatt leaves the room,"Yeah you're not listening,".

A minute later P.J. walks into the room and walks up beside her mother,"I don't think he's coming Mom,".

"He will,"Phoebe says still looking out the window.

"Did you have a premonition ?"P.J. asks as Phoebe shakes her head.

"No,"Phoebe says.

"Then how do you know ?"P.J. asks confused.

"I just do,"Phoebe says.

A few seconds later a red Honda pulls up in front of the Manor, and a minute after that Luca and Samantha get out of the car and come up the walk of the Manor.

"What did I tell you,"Phoebe says to her daughter as she goes to answer the door before Luca can even ring the doorbell, to his and Samantha's surprise.

"Hi, we didn't think you were going to make it,"Phoebe says as Luca and Samantha walk into the foyer.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to, but Samantha insisted I come,"Luca says motioning to his girlfriend.

"Well Samantha thank you,"Phoebe says as Samantha nods.

"Your welcome and nice to see you not breaking the law,"Samantha says as Phoebe nods.

"I'm sorry about that,"Phoebe says which is followed by a moment of silence, before she adds,"So Wyatt and Polly outside if you want to go find them,".

Luca nods and turns to Samantha,"Are you okay in here ?".

"I'll be fine,"Samantha says as Luca walks to the back of the house, to the door leading to the backyard, as P.J. walks into the foyer.

"Hi, we haven't met. I'm P.J., I guess I'm Luca's sister,"P.j says as she reaches out for Samantha's hand.

"I'm Samantha, and I am Luca's girlfriend,"Samantha says shaking P.J.'s hand.

"How are you doing with all this ? Because if it was me, and I wasn't what I am, and my boyfriend told me he was magical, I'd be freaking out,"P.J. rambles and Samantha smiles.

"Really well actually, and as for the freaking out thing, I always knew there was something special about Luca, but the bottom line is, I fell in love with a Demon, I accepted it and I moved on,"Samantha says shrugging.

"Well you must be a very accepting person,"P.J. says smiling.

"If you grew up with my family, you'd be too,"Samantha says.

"Okay, I'm going to, go and see if they need any help,"P.J. says walking to the back door, leaving Phoebe and Samantha alone.

After a moment of silence, Phoebe finally speaks up,"Do you want a cup of coffee or something ?".

"Depends, got any bourbon ?"Samantha asks as Phoebe looks at her confused,"I may accepting, but this is still freaking me the hell out. So alcohol,".

"In the kitchen,"Phoebe says as she leads Samantha in the direction of the room,"I know where Piper and Leo hide the good stuff,".

* * *

An hour later, Phoebe and Samantha are sitting at opposite ends of the kitchen table, coffee cups in front of them, an awkward silence between them, the sounds of Wyatt telling Luca how to cast certain simple spells are coming from outside.

"So you're an artist,"Phoebe says trying to end the silence.

"Yeah,"Samantha says looking to the painting of a street in London that was hanging directly behind Phoebe,"I painted that actually,".

"Really,"Phoebe says turning around in her chair to look at it.

"Yeah, I sold it to some guy looking for an anniversary gift for his wife about six months ago,"Samantha says as Phoebe turns back around.

"That was probably Leo. Well, your very talented"Phoebe says taking a sip of her coffee.

"Thank you, but how about we stop avoiding what you really want to talk about. Luca. I know he's been less than forthcoming with information about himself,"Samantha says as Phoebe sets her coffee cup back onto the table.

"Is it that obvious ?"Phoebe asks smiling a little.

"It is to me, so just ask me what you want to know,"Samantha says.

"Luca's adoptive parents were they really as bad as he said they were ?"Phoebe asks as Samantha bites her lip.

"Luca has a habit of over exaggerating..,"Samantha starts to say.

"You're lying,"Phoebe says as Samantha nods.

"That thing is genetic, seriously ? But yeah, everything Luca told you about them and everything he didn't is true. Simon left after Luca got hurt in a house fire when he was two and he noticed that Luca's blood type didn't match his and his wife's. Soon after that Clara was diagnosed as bipolar with borderline personality disorder and depression, and it all kind of went downhill from there"Samantha says as Phoebe carefully listens.

"He didn't have anyone growing up. Did he ?"Phoebe asks as Samantha nods.

"I think I'm the first person he ever opened up to. I mean I love him, but Luca is a guy with issues,"Samantha says immediately regretting it after she sees the look on Phoebe's face.

"I feel responsible for this if I had just known..,"Phoebe starts to say.

"You'll drive yourself crazy thinking like that, Luca knows that you didn't know he was alive, he knows you didn't want any of this to happen,"Samantha says.

"He doesn't act like that, he acts like I'm the one who put him in that situation,"Phoebe says taking another sip of her coffee.

"It's a lot to take in, for anyone. He'll come around. Trust me,"Samantha says as she thinks of something,"Can I ask you something ? What happened to Luca's Dad ? Where's he ?".

"I should've known that question was coming,"Phoebe says not surprised,"Cole, was, he was the first love of my life, and maybe if we had met under different circumstances we might have been able to make it work, but he died before Luca was born,".

"I know what Luca said, about not needing you, that's just what he's used to. He just needs to know you're not going anywhere,"Samantha says.

"I'm not,"Phoebe says as Samantha nods.

"Then let him know that, once he realized I wasn't going anywhere it got better for us. Just be patient,"Samantha says as Polly runs into the kitchen.

"What are you doing ?"Phoebe asks as Polly starts opening and closing cabinets.

"Nothing. So completely random question, for some completely random reason. Where do Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo keep the fire extinguisher ?"Polly asks trying to act nonchalant.

"Why would you possibly need that ?"Phoebe asks a little panicked.

"Luca set the shed on fire,"Polly says realizing the jig was up and as Phoebe and Samantha look at each other in shock.

"He what ?"Samantha asks surprised.

"He lit the shed on fire by accident, and I was sent in here to find the fire extinguisher. Even though Wyatt and P.J. have it completely under control,"Polly says finally finding it under the sink.

After she runs back out to the backyard, Phoebe and Samantha look at each other again.

"Should we go out there ?"Samantha asks confused.

"Well Luca could be losing control of his powers and Wyatt could be losing control of the situation. So yeah,"Phoebe says as her and Samantha stand up and walk to the back door.

* * *

It was a small fire, the shed was still standing but the outside structure was pretty much destroyed.

After Luca wrote Leo a check covering the cost, him and Samantha left.

They're about two blocks from their apartment building when Samantha stops at a red light, and their rear ended.

After overcoming the initial shock, Luca looks to Samantha who is just as shocked as him,"Are you okay ?".

"I think so. You ?"Samantha asks looking to the black car in the mirror.

"Yeah. What the hell is he doing ?"Luca asks as he takes off his seatbelt and steps out of the car.

The driver of the other car was standing by his driver's side door.

"What the hell are you doing ?"Luca asks as Samantha steps out of the car and is eyed by the man who was a few feet from her.

"What I was hired to do,"The man says.

He runs to Samantha, wraps his arm around her neck, takes a gun from his coat pocket and presses it to her side, all before Luca could do anything.

"Now come with me, and I won't kill her".

Luca looks from the man to Samantha, who was looking to him, wanting to know what to do.

"Okay, okay. I'll go, just let her go,"Luca says as the man smiles snidely.

"I was hired for the two of you, and the woman who gave me the job won't take no for an answer. Now get in the car"The man says as pushing Samantha to the car and still pointing the gun at her.

Taking a chance, Luca runs to the man and attempts to wrestle the gun away from him.

After gaining the upper hand, the man pistol-whips Luca in the head, and then pushes him to the curb, making sure to bash his head into the sidewalk.

The last thing Luca registers before he blacks out is Samantha screaming his name completely terrified.

* * *

A few hours after Luca's disaster of a lesson and after him and Samantha left, there's a knock on the front door of The Manor.

Piper answers it, and on the other side is Luca's Partner Doug, looking pissed.

"Miss Halliwell, I'm Agent Metzler with the FBI. Do you remember me from the other night ?"

"Yes. Did you find something out about that girl ?"Piper asks confused about him being there but playing dumb.

"This is actually about my partner, Agent Luca Donahue, and his girlfriend Samantha Stevens,"Doug says as Piper panics a little bit.

"What about ?"Piper asks trying to cover up the concern in her voice.

"Can I come in ?"Doug asks as Piper nods.

"Sure,"Piper says as Doug walks into the foyer, and then into the living room where Paige, Phoebe, and Leo are all sitting.

"What's going on ?"Leo asks as Piper follows Doug into the living room.

"You tell me,"Doug says crossing his arms over his chest.

"We have no idea what you're talking about, or why you're here,"Paige says confused.

"Let me refresh your memory. This afternoon Luca Donahue and Samantha Stevens came here in Samantha's car, and then on the way home, they were rear-ended, and now they're both missing. We also found blood at the scene,"Doug says as everyone looks at each other.

"Oh god,"Phoebe says shocked.

"Now what I don't know what you're doing, or why Luca and Samantha came here, but what I do know is that they're in trouble, and I need to find them. So if you care about them at all, you'll tell me what's going on,"Doug says as everyone in the room looks at each other trying to decide what to do.

"How much do you know about Luca's past ?"Leo asks after a moment of silence.

"Not a lot, he's a pretty private guy. Why ?"Doug asks confused.

"How much do you know about magic ?"Piper asks as Doug gets even more confused.

"What the hell are you trying to tell me ?"Doug asks.

"We're witches, and so is Luca. Well half,"Paige says as Doug just stares at her.

"Are you all crazy ?"Doug asks.

"No, but Luca and Samantha are in more danger than you think. Because whoever has them also killed Claire, Olivia, and so many others that you don't know about,"Leo says.

"He had no idea who any of you people were last week, why is it so different now ?"Doug asks as everyone looks to Phoebe.

"Luca's my son. We only found out for sure yesterday, I thought he died a long time ago,"Phoebe says as Doug stares at her confused.

"I don't know what crazier, the fact you believe all this stuff, or that I do,"Doug says as its everyone else's turn to be confused.

"You do ?"Piper asks confused.

"Yeah, when I was in high school, I got really drunk at a party and I saw, or I thought I saw, a girl in my class floating several feet off the ground, by the next day I thought I'd imagined the whole thing. But I didn't, did I ?"Doug explains.

"Probably not,"Leo says.

"So now that I know that we're all on the same side, we can start on getting Luca and Samantha back,"Doug says.


	8. Chapter 8

After letting everyone know what was going on, the sisters and Doug had moved up to the attic.

Melinda was sitting cross-legged on the rug, several maps in front of her as she tried to scry for Luca and Samantha, Doug was watching her confused at what she was doing, Piper and Paige were flipping through the book, and Phoebe was pacing the floor nervously when Chris and Kat walk into the room.

"What do you mean Luca's missing ?"Chris asks as he walks into the room, still wearing his blue scrubs from the ER.

"One of Elizabeth's lower level demons kidnapped Luca and his girlfriend, and now we have no idea where they are,"Paige explains as Chris and Kat now look to Doug.

"Now getting to the mortal in the room,"Kat says as Doug looks up at her.

"He's Luca's partner at the FBI, he's here to help us find them,"Piper says.

"So your Luca's cousins ?"Doug asks as Chris and Kat nod.

"And you're okay with this ?"Chris asks confused.

"This isn't my first encounter with magic, but I'm secretly questioning my choice of still being in this house,"Doug says as Melinda drops the crystal in frustration.

"I give up, I've scryed the entire state of California, and no sign of Luca anywhere,"Melinda says having given up.

"Try Samantha, she doesn't have any powers so there's a chance Elizabeth didn't cloak her location,"Phoebe says as Melinda again picks up the crystal and tries again as Wyatt walks into the room.

"Okay so I asked around, and there was a mortal in central booking who was arrested for driving a stolen car through several red lights. When he was interrogated by the arresting officers he claimed to have kidnapped two people, one being a federal agent and he then gave them to a woman who tried to kill him by throwing fire at him,"Wyatt says as Phoebe finally stops pacing.

"Did he say where he took them ?"Phoebe asks hopefully.

"He got dragged to the psych ward before he could get to that part,"Wyatt says as Phoebe starts pacing again.

"Sweetie, I know you're scared but you're going to burn a hole into the rug,"Paige says looking at Phoebe.

"I can't help it, I can not believe I am about to lose him again,"Phoebe says still pacing.

"Your not, we'll find him,"Piper says as if on cue, the crystal Melinda was holding finally stops and she smiles.

"I got it, just outside out of town,"Melinda says as she stands up.

"We're going to need all you guys to help mix some vanquishing potions. There's going to be a lot of Demons to vanquish,"Piper says as Chris, Kat, Wyatt, Melinda and Doug all leave the attic to go to the kitchen, leaving the sisters alone.

"Okay, Phoebe, stop,"Piper says walking over to her sister and stops the pacing by grabbing Phoebe's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe this is happening,"Phoebe says as Paige joins her sisters.

"She needed him alive, and he'll be alive when we find him, Samantha too,"Paige says as Phoebe nods.

"I'd just feel better if I knew what she was planning on doing with him. I just have this terrible feeling that something is wrong, that he's hurt or something,"Phoebe says.

"If he was hurt badly, we would know it. He's fine and he'll continue to be fine,"Piper says as Phoebe nods.

"I wish I knew that for sure,but let's go vanquish the bitch that took my son,"Phoebe says as she walks out of the room.

"Well she's moved backward from depression to anger, so that's a bad sign,"Paige says as she watches her sister go.

"She's motivated, and that's a good sign,"Piper says.

"Do you really think Luca's okay ?"Paige asks.

"I don't know, I hope so. Let's go make some potions, and kick some demon ass,"Piper says as Paige nods and the two of them leave the attic.

* * *

Luca was laying on the ground in a locked room in the Manor him and Samantha had been taken to after their abduction, he still hadn't regained consciousness since he hit his head, and Samantha was getting worried.

She had his head in her lap, holding a piece of cloth she'd ripped from Luca's coat to the still open gash on his forehead with one hand, and holding one of his hands with the other.

When Luca finally opens his eyes, Samantha is so relieved that she almost forgets where they are, almost.

"Hey, you're okay, you're okay,"Samantha says as Luca looks around the room they were in.

It was a bedroom in the Manor, the walls were painted a dark red, no furniture or windows, and the only source of light was a naked light bulb that hung from the ceiling.

"My head, what happened ?"Luca asks still disoriented.

"When that guy took us you fell down and hit your head,"Samantha says as Luca slowly sits up.

"Where are we ?"Luca asks looking around the room.

"I have no idea, they blindfolded me in the car,"Samantha says as Luca touches the gash on his head and when he pulls his hand away comes back with blood, which he wipes away on his jeans.

"We need to get you to a hospital,".

"One step at a time, Samantha. Let's focus on getting out of here first"Luca says as he stands up, but reaches out and puts a hand on the wall when he starts to get dizzy.

"You might have a concussion,"Samantha says as she stands up.

"I've had them before, I'll be fine,"Luca says trying to ignore the churning feeling in his stomach so he wouldn't throw up.

"We seriously need to get you out of here,"Samantha says walking over to Luca.

"I'm more concerned about getting you out,"Luca says as the room finally stops spinning.

"I'm not leaving without you, you know that,"Samantha says as Luca looks up.

"That Demon who was after me, I think she's responsible for this, and if that's true, this is about me, not you,"Luca says.

"Well, it's about me now. So I suppose they didn't happen to teach you how to get out of a locked room at the academy did they,"Samantha asks hopefully.

"I could probably pick the lock if I had a pick, or a sharp object or something,"Luca says as he leans against the wall.

"Could you use your powers ?"Samantha asks.

"I don't know, I have a hard enough time trying to control them when my head isn't killing me, and last time I tried I lit a small fire,"Luca says.

"If that happens again then we can leave. You know that if we had another option I wouldn't be asking this"Samantha says as Luca nods.

"Your right, but keep in mind I have no idea what's going to happen,"Luca says moving away from the wall.

"I know,"Samantha says as Luca closes his eyes and tries to concentrate, hoping something anything will happen.

After a moment of quiet, the lock finally clicks and the door swings open.

"You did it,"Samantha says as Luca opens his eyes, and is surprised to see the open door.

"Yeah I did. Let's go"Luca says as he and Samantha walk out of the room.

As they make their way down the hallway, a man runs out of a nearby room and runs to them, in an attempt to catch them.

Luca raises his hand and the man is thrown through the wall, he lands on the ground two stories beneath him with a loud thud.

"Please tell me you meant to do that,"Samantha says as she grabs Luca's other hand.

"Yeah, sure,"Luca says as he pulls Samantha down the hallway.

As they run down the stairs, a dark-haired woman steps in front of them."And just where do you think you're going ?"The woman asks smiling.

"Get the hell out of our way lady. You don't I'm capable of doing,"Luca says pulling Samantha behind him.

"No I do, it's you who doesn't,"The woman says taking a step forward.

"Who are you ?"Luca asks confused.

"I suppose you don't know much about your roots, but what do you know about your father ?,"The woman asks.

"He's dead,"Samantha says as Luca looks at her surprised.

"Smart girl, she's right, your father and my son are dead,"The woman, Elizabeth, says as Luca and Samantha look at her confused.

"You're my grandmother ? You're the one who wanted to kill me ?"Luca asks confused.

"I never wanted to kill you dear, I just wanted to get you here,"Elizabeth says.

"Why ? What could you possibly want from me ?"Luca asks as Elizabeth smiles again.

"My son back,"Elizabeth says as she snaps her fingers and two demons run out from the shadows.

They race to Samantha, pulling her away from Luca before he could react.

Samantha screams, and as Luca is about to raise his hand to do something, Elizabeth yells for him not to.

"If you want your girlfriend to survive her visit to this house, you'll do what I say".

"You crazy bitch,"Luca says as Elizabeth smiles.

"I'm going to ignore that comment. Now come with me,"Elizabeth says as she walks into another room to the left of the door and after Luca looks back at Samantha one more time, he reluctantly follows his Grandmother.

She leads him to a glassed-in room, the only thing in it is a black star painted on the beige tile.

"Before you were even born, we knew you would be powerful. No one could handle your powers, not your mother, or The Seer, or your adoptive mother, who later went mad,"Elizabeth says walking around the room so she was standing on the other side of the star, across the room from Luca.

"Why are you telling me this ?"Luca asks getting angry.

"I want you to know how powerful you truly are, and why I spent so many years looking for you because I can't complete my plan without you,"Elizabeth says as she pulls a folded piece of paper from the small pocket of her black dress.

"You want me to cast a spell,"Luca says finally catching on.

"Smart boy. I hope you realize that if I could do it myself, I surely would, but it's only with your combined powers that I can bring my son back,"Elizabeth says.

"That's impossible, he's dead,"Luca says.

"But you can bring him back, and you will. Or else your girlfriend will be the one who needs you to bring her back,"Elizabeth says as one of the demons brings Samantha into the room, he was pulling her arm behind her back and an athame pressed against her throat.

"The choice is yours, Luca. What's it going to be ?"Elizabeth asks as Luca looks to Samantha.

"I'll do it, just don't hurt her,"Luca says as Elizabeth nods.

"I knew you would make the right choice,"Elizabeth says as she walks across the room and hands Luca the piece of paper.

"Luca, don't,"Samantha says as the demon pulls her arm even harder behind her.

"I'm sorry, I have to,"Luca says Elizabeth walks back across the room.

Luca unfolds the paper and says the spell written in black ink.

As he starts, Phoebe, Piper, Paige, and Doug orb into the room.

"We call to you that away was torn,"Luca says reading from the page.

"Luca, don't"Phoebe yells as Elizabeth and Luca look to her.

"Don't listen to her Luca,"Elizabeth commands as Luca continues reading.

"Return the master of all evil born,"Luca says as a small fire starts in the middle of the room, and grows larger with every passing second.

"Luca, stop,"Paige yells, but Luca doesn't hear her over the sound of the fire.

"Come back to us so we can tell,"Luca says.

"Luca, no"Samantha screams.

"Return to us the son of Hell,"Luca says as the fire blazes even greater.

"It's done,"Elizabeth says smiling and as she signals to the demon.

He nods, and slides the athame over Samantha's throat.

As she falls to the ground, Luca screams her name at the top of his lungs.

Piper pulls one of the newly brewed potions from her pocket, throws it at the demon, and after it hits him square in the chest, he bursts into flames, before he completely disappears.

Piper then runs to Samantha, takes off her blue sweater and presses it against the wound, and yells for Paige.

The main fire extinguishes itself, leaving in its place Cole Turner, alive and well, and very, very confused.

"What's going on ? Where am I ?"Cole asks as he looks around the room, and stops at Elizabeth,"Mother ?".

"Cole"Elizabeth says smiling, before she looks to Luca who was now kneeling beside Samantha, Paige had joined them and was pulling the sweater from Samantha's neck.

"Luca, come join us,"Elizabeth says as Cole turns to his son, and recognizes him as soon as he lays eyes on him.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt her if I helped you. How could you do this ?"Luca yells as he stands up and walks towards Elizabeth.

"Collateral damage, it's all for the best. It's your destiny Luca to join us,"Elizabeth says as Luca's hand starts to heat up.

"I make my own destiny,"Luca says as he forms a fireball in his hand and throws it at his Grandmother.

Elizabeth shimmers out before the ball could hit her, but it leaves a hole in the glass, and after she's gone, Luca runs back to Samantha.

As Luca drops to his knees beside her, Paige unleashes a light from her hands and holds them above the barely alive Samantha's throat.

Luca watches amazed as the wound and the blood completely disappears.

Once the wound heals Paige moves her hands which allow Samantha to sit up.

"How did you do that ?"Luca asks amazed as Samantha touches her neck, and everyone else joins them, with the exception of Cole, who is still very confused.

"Whitelighter powers, she'll be fine now,"Paige says as Luca smiles and pulls Samantha into a hug.

"How did you know where we were ?"Luca asks looking up.

"Your cousin held a crystal over a map, and now here we are,"Doug says as Luca looks at him surprised.

"What are you doing here ?"Luca asks as he pulls away from Samantha.

"Saving your ass again,"Doug says smiling and as Luca, Samantha, Piper, and Paige all stand-up.

"Thank you for saving us,"Samantha says as Luca puts her arm around her shoulders.

"We're family, it's what we do,"Piper says as Luca nods.

"I'm going to call this in, so anyone who shouldn't be involved in this case, should probably go,"Doug says as everyone nods.

"We'll see you later,"Paige says as Doug, Samantha, and Luca walk into the foyer to call the crime in, and Phoebe walks over to Cole.

When he sees her he looks her surprised and confused,"I still have no idea what's happening".

"Your mother tricked our son into bringing you back,"Phoebe says as Cole looks to where Luca had gone.

"So he is..?"Cole starts to say as Phoebe nods.

"We should get you out of here before the Feds arrive. Let's go back to the Manor, and I can answer any more questions you have,"Phoebe says as Cole nods.

"Yeah,"Cole says as Phoebe grabs onto his hand and they walk back to her sisters.

* * *

A few hours later Luca and Samantha are back at The Manor, they were both in the conservatory with the sisters, Leo, and Cole.

"So what did you tell the cops ?"Phoebe asks as she sets a pot of coffee onto the coffee table.

"That the ex-con who grabbed us did it to impress his friends, got scared when he realized I was a Fed, dumped us in an abandoned house, and Doug found us after I turned my cell phone back on,"Luca says as Phoebe hands him an icepack, which he presses against the stitches he got from the ER where Samantha made him go to after they made their statements.

A concussion, and five stitches but it could have been worse.

"I sent Wyatt and Chris to the elders, their going to be keeping an eye out for Elizabeth from now on, but if she's laying low that doesn't help us,"Piper says.

"But you will find her ?"Samantha asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"We will don't worry,"Paige says as Luca nods.

"Is there a chance she'll come after us again ?"Luca asks setting his icepack down on the coffee table.

"Probably not, she got what she wanted. Well, sort of,"Leo says looking to Cole who was leaning against the doorframe.

"I know my mother, and all of you should definitely take precautions until she's caught,"Cole says as everyone nods.

"We should probably go,"Samantha says as she and Luca stand up.

"When will we see you again ?"Phoebe asks as she stands up from the chair she had been sitting in.

"Tomorrow, with Elizabeth still out there, I'm going to need to learn to control my powers,"Luca says as Phoebe smiles.

"That's really good,"Phoebe says as Luca nods.

"I'll drive you both home,"Leo says as he gets up and leaves the room, he's followed by Luca and Samantha.

"I should go to. It's been a long day,"Paige says as she follows everyone out.

"Cole, you can stay here until you find something else. I'll go make up the guest room, it's probably a good idea for you go and get some sleep,"Piper says as she stands up and Cole nods.

"Thanks, Piper. I really appreciate it,"Cole says as Piper nods.

"Not a problem,"Piper says as she leaves the room, leaving Phoebe and Cole alone.

After a moment of silence, Phoebe starts to leave,"I should get going too, I have work in the morning,".

"Phoebe, wait"Cole says as Phoebe stops.

"I'm sorry for everything,".

"It's not your fault, you didn't want any of this to happen,"Phoebe says turning back to Cole.

"I still feel like it's my fault,"Cole says.

"You'll make yourself crazy thinking like that, but you have a son, and he needs you, and he needs you to forgive yourself,"Phoebe says as Cole nods.

"Do I still have a chance with him, Luca I mean, to be his father ?"Cole asks.

"You have as much of a chance as I do to be his mother, but I think it's pretty good for both of us,"Phoebe says.

"How is this going to work ? With us I mean ?"Cole asks motioning to the two of them.

"We are a divorced couple with an adult son whom we both love very much, and will be civil for his sake,"Phoebe says as Cole nods.

"That works for me,"Cole says.

"But let me make it clear. I love my husband very much, so nothing can ever happen between us again,"Phoebe says.

"I know,"Cole says as Phoebe nods.

"Good to have you back Cole,"Phoebe says as she turns and leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underworld, Elizabeth shimmers into a cave where an African American man is waiting for her.

"You told me it would work, it didn't. What kind of Seer are you ?"Elizabeth yells as the Seer smiles.

"I told you that your son would come back. I never told you he and your grandson would join you,"The Seer says.

"Why didn't they ? It doesn't make sense, they're both demons for god's sake,"Elizabeth asks raising her voice.

"It's their human halves, Cole is disgusted by his previous actions and wants redemption. Luca has been exposed to good for too long and has devoted his life to carrying it out,"The Seer explains.

"Well I'll just have to get rid of that part of them,"Elizabeth says as she starts to walks away.

"Do you think you're capable of that ?"The Seer asks as Elizabeth turns back.

"Why not ? I am The Source after all,"Elizabeth says as she smiles and walks away.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later, Phoebe is at work when her editor and friend Elise comes into her office.

"How are you doing ?"Elise asks as she closes the door behind her.

"Fine,"Phoebe says a little confused.

"No, how are you really doing ?"Elise asks as Phoebe finally understands.

"Who called you ?"Phoebe asks as Elise sits down in the chair in front of Phoebe's desk.

"Paige, she asked me to check in on you. So son and ex-husband back from the dead. How are you doing ?"Elise asks as Phoebe takes a deep breath.

"I'm numb, and I'm angry, and a hundred other things. Does that answer your question ?"Phoebe asks.

"How are they doing ?"Elise asks.

"Luca is still processing all of this, and I don't know how Cole is doing. We haven't talked since I laid down the ground rules,"Phoebe explains.

"What did you say,"Elise asks very interested.

"I told him that I love Coop, and I love Luca. I won't leave Coop for him, and will be civilized to him for Luca's sake,"Phoebe says.

"Well, that's very mature of you. Can't say I would be if I were you,"Elise says smiling.

"Don't worry about it, even I'm not sure why I'm doing with all of this,"Phoebe says.

"So how did they rest of your family react ?"Elise asks after a minute of silence.

"The rest..?"Phoebe asks confused.

"Your parents, your grandmother, Prue"Elise asks as Phoebe rubs her eyes.

"Oh god I didn't even think about that,"Phoebe says rubbing her temples.

"You might want to because isn't Prue coming for a visit this week ?"Elise asks as Phoebe finally remembers.

"I completely forgot, what am I going to do ?"Phoebe asks out of ideas.

"Come up with something fast, cause you got two days,"Elise says.

"I don't think this could get any worse,"Phoebe says as she gets a text.

After she reads it she looks back to Elise,"Correction, now it can't get worse".

"What is it ?"Elise asks as Phoebe stands up.

"That was Wyatt. An ADA was just found stabbed to death in his home,"Phoebe says as she pulls her coat from the back of her desk chair.

"What does that have to do with anything ?"Elise asks confused.

"Cole used to work with him, and he was stabbed with an athame,"Phoebe explains as she leaves the room.

* * *

Phoebe pulls up down the street of the two-story white house twenty minutes later, and after she makes her way to the front of the crowd, she sees Wyatt talking to an officer in uniform.

"Wyatt,"Phoebe yells as Wyatt sees her.

He thanks the officer he'd been talking to, then walks over to his Aunt.

"Let her through,"Wyatt says to the officer who was controlling the small crowd of maybe fifteen people.

The officer nods, and lifts the crime scene tape so Phoebe can walk under it.

"Thanks for coming, I know I could have called someone else, but you really need to see this first,"Wyatt explains as they walk into the house.

"So what's going on, this guy's a DA ?"Phoebe asks as Wyatt leads her past other law enforcement officials, no one says anything about Phoebe being there.

"ADA Spencer Dean, he was on the short list for Senator,"Wyatt explains as he leads Phoebe into a small office.

There were wooden bookcases covering over half of the wall space filled with law books, a large wooden desk in the center of the room, a high back red leather chair tucked in behind it, and lying on the oriental rug that covered a majority of the wooden floors is a middle-aged man, who had an athame sticking out of his chest.

There was a medical examiner inspecting the body and a crime scene tech taking pictures also in the room.

"This seems like an angry ex-con, what does this have to do with Cole ?"Phoebe asks as Wyatt points to a spot on the hardwood next to Spencer Dean.

"That,"Wyatt says as Phoebe sees that in blood are the words.

It Was Cole.

"Well, that would count,"Phoebe says as Wyatt motions her to follow him.

He leads her into the dining room which was empty.

"I can't risk anyone overhearing,"Wyatt explains as Phoebe nods.

"Do you think Cole did this ?"Phoebe asks as Wyatt shakes his head.

"I don't think so. If he killed someone he'd try to hide it from everyone, someone wanted Spencer Dean found. They also knew that I would see that message, and make the connection,"Wyatt explains.

"Have they figured out who Cole is yet ?"Phoebe asks concerned.

"I don't think so, but they will. If someone is trying to frame him they'll use more than a bloody message, but I think we should be more worried about why they're framing him. Especially so soon after he came back,"Wyatt says.

"Do you think Elizabeth is behind this. I mean to frame her own son for murder, do you think she's capable of that ?"Phoebe asks.

"I think that she's capable of a lot of things, and this doesn't even scratch the surface. Her plan failed when Luca and Cole didn't go with her, and now she's trying to punish them for it,"Wyatt says.

"What do you think her plan is ?"Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I have a captain who wants me to solve this fast, and an overzealous partner who wants this under her belt when she goes for sergeant. Which means if more evidence was planted we don't have long until they find it, so we don't have a lot of time"Wyatt explains.

"What do we do ?"Phoebe asks.

"Go talk to Cole, make sure he had nothing to do with this. I'll let you know if they start pointing fingers at him, and at that time be prepared to get Cole out of the house and get rid of anything he touched,"Wyatt says as Phoebe nods.

"Okay, I'll let you know what I find,"Phoebe says as she turns to leave.

"Aunt Phoebe,"Wyatt says as Phoebe turns back.

"Trust your gut not the man,"Wyatt says as Phoebe nods.

"I know, I learned that a long time ago,"Phoebe says as she walks out of the house.

* * *

A few hours later, Wyatt is back at his precinct when his partner, Inspector Erin Ashley, walks up to his desk.

"I just heard from the ME, and we got DNA,"Erin says excitedly.

"From where,"Wyatt asks both confused and hopeful that she won't make the connection to Cole.

"Under Spencer Dean's nails, he scratched his attacker pretty hard. Had the ME put a rush on it, and we got a hit,"Erin says.

"To who ?"Wyatt asks confused and hoping it's not Cole.

"We got a parental hit to a local Fed, looks like the apple falls very far from the tree,"Erin says still excited.

"Who is it,"Wyatt asks hoping she doesn't say his cousin's name.

"Agent Luca Donahue, the guy's on medical leave right now. Got beat up by an ex-con pretty bad couple days ago,"Erin says.

"So now what ?"Wyatt asks as Erin looks at him confused.

"What do you mean now what ? We go talk to this guy and ask him where Daddy is. Come on I already started the car,"Erin says as Wyatt realizes he has no way out.

"Alright, I'll be right out. I just need to take care of something first,"Wyatt says as Erin looks at him like she's bored.

"Fine, but if you're not out in five minutes I'm leaving without you,"Erin says as she walks out of the room.

After making sure she was gone, Wyatt takes his phone from his pants pocket and types a text message to Luca.

I'm coming over with my partner. You don't know me, say nothing about Cole.

After he sends it, Wyatt slips his phone back into his pocket, then follows his partner out.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Wyatt and Erin are standing in front of Luca's apartment.

Erin wastes no time in knocking on the door, Luca answers a few seconds later, and like Wyatt instructed, he says nothing to him.

"Can I help you with something ?"Luca asks looking at both of them pretending to be confused.

"Agent Luca Donahue ?"Erin asks as Luca nods.

"Yeah, who's asking ?"Luca asks pretending to be confused.

"I'm Inspector Erin Ashley, and this is Inspector Wyatt Halliwell. We're with the San Francisco Police Department, we have some questions about your father,"Erin says flashing an unimpressed Luca her badge.

"Join the club,"Luca says as he leans against the doorframe.

"When was the last time you saw him ?"Wyatt asks playing along.

"That would be never, I don't even know his name"Luca says as Erin looks at him confused.

"Really, I find that hard to believe,"Erin says.

"I'm the product of an affair, broke up my mother's marriage after my stepfather figured it out, and she was not too forthcoming with information about him,"Luca explains.

"Do you have her number, maybe we can ask her ourselves ?"Erin asks as Luca shrugs.

"Be my guest. Heritage Oaks Hospital in Sacramento, on a good day she's catatonic, on a bad day she's trying to kill herself,"Luca says as Erin looks at him even more confused.

"Okay, well thank you for your time. Here's my card if you think of anything don't hesitate to call,"Erin says as she pulls a white business card from her pants pocket and hands it to Luca.

"Probably not, but okay,"Luca says as he closes the door.

"That was helpful,"Erin says as she starts to walk down the stairs.

"You're the one who wanted to come,"Wyatt says as Erin looks back at him.

"We still got work to do. You coming,"Erin says as Wyatt pretends to remember something.

"I just need to make a call. I'll be there in a few minutes".

"Seriously, can't you do that later ?"Erin asks as Wyatt shakes his head.

"I was supposed to do it hours ago,"Wyatt says as Erin finally agrees.

"Five minutes, Wyatt,"Erin says as she walks back down the stairs.

"I know,"Wyatt says as he watches her go.

After making sure she's gone, Wyatt knocks on the door again.

When Luca answers he looks at Wyatt confused.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on ?"Luca asks once again leaning against the doorframe.

"Elizabeth is trying to frame Cole for the murder of an ADA and one of his old coworkers, and when we ran a sample of planted DNA through the system, we got a partial hit, yours,"Wyatt says as Luca understands.

"Because he's my father and my DNA has been in the system since the academy,"Luca says as Wyatt nods.

"So it probably best that you stick to the story you just told until this blows over,"Wyatt says.

"Will this blow over, and what about Cole ? What happens to him ?"Luca asks.

"As far as everyone knows, Cole's dead, and he's going to stay that way, and no one is going to remember this in a month,"Wyatt says as Luca nods.

"I hope your right,"Luca says.

"You should probably go to the Manor. You and Samantha will be safer there, in case Elizabeth decides to try something,"Wyatt says as Luca agrees.

"Okay,"Luca says as Wyatt suddenly remembers Erin.

"I should go, just be careful. Who knows what Elizabeth is planning,"Wyatt says as he starts to walk down the stairs.

"Same to you,"Luca calls as he goes back into his apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

"Cole. Cole,"Phoebe yells as she walks through the front door of The Manor.

"Cole".

"He's taking a shower. Is there a problem ?"Leo asks as he walks out of the kitchen confused.

"Was he here last night ?"Phoebe asks motions to the sound of running water coming from upstairs.

"Yeah. Why ?"Leo says still confused.

"Because Elizabeth is trying to frame him for murder,"Phoebe says.

"What? Why ?"Leo asks confused.

"I don't know. Maybe she's trying to turn us against him, but Wyatt is really worried. The guy was an ADA,"Phoebe explains.

"What is she planning ?"Leo asks.

"I don't know, but whatever it is she needs Cole and Luca to do it,"Phoebe says as Leo nods.

"We need to find her before anyone else gets hurt,"Leo says as Phoebe nods.

"Yeah, because Cole can take care of himself and she'll go after Luca next,"Phoebe says as Leo agrees.

"Where is he ? Luca, not Cole ?"Leo asks.

"Home probably, he can't work for at least a week with that concussion,"Phoebe says.

"Well he's getting more control over his powers so he might be okay, but I don't know about Cole,"Leo says as Phoebe looks at him confused.

"What do you mean ?"Phoebe asks still confused.

"I don't think Cole has his powers anymore,"Leo says as Phoebe looks at him surprised.

"What do you mean ?"Phoebe asks confused.

"He hasn't used his powers since he's been here. Never talks about them, and yesterday when Luca asked him for some help with his Pyrokinesis, he didn't know what to do,"Leo explains.

"Do you think this has something to do with the spell Luca cast ?"Phoebe asks as Leo shrugs.

"Possibly, his powers are very unstable and unpredictable,"Leo says.

"So what do we do ?"Phoebe asks after a second.

"About, Luca, Cole or Elizabeth ?"Leo asks.

"All of them,"Phoebe says.

"With Luca, all we can do is teach him to control his magic. We need to stop Elizabeth, and we just need to talk to Cole,"Leo says as Cole comes down the stairs.

"Talk to me about what ?"Cole asks as Phoebe and Leo look to him.

"I'll let you deal with this,"Leo says as he walks back into the kitchen.

"What's going on ?"Cole asks as he walks towards his ex-wife.

"Your mother,"Phoebe says after a second.

"What did she do now ?"Cole asks a little confused.

"She's framing you for the murder of Spencer Dean,"Phoebe says as Cole looks at her surprised.

"What ?"Cole asks still shocked.

"She left a message in Spencer's blood saying it was you,"Phoebe explains.

"How did you find out ?"Cole asks.

"Wyatt's a cop, he told me,"Phoebe says as Cole nods.

"Why would she do this ?"Cole asks confused.

"To turn you, and eventually Luca, against us,"Phoebe says as Cole runs a hand through his still damp black hair.

"It's not going to work, I'll never join her side,"Cole says very sure.

"Are you sure ?"Phoebe asks as Cole looks at her really confused.

"What do you mean ?"Cole asks.

"You were good before, and that changed. Will that change again ?"Phoebe asks as Cole still looks at her.

"No,"Cole says but the look on Phoebe's face doesn't change,"It won't. Why do you even care anyway ?".

"I care for the sake of our son, who has never had a real family. He needs you around, and he needs you to stay good,"Phoebe says as Cole listens.

"He's never had a family ?"Cole asks as Phoebe nods.

"No, his Dad took off when he was really little, and his Mom was too sick to take care of him. He's been on his own since he was fourteen,"Phoebe says as Cole doesn't know what to think.

"He deserved better,"Cole says more to himself than to Phoebe.

"I know, but he has a chance for that family now, and with that in mind, I have to ask, do you still have your powers ?"Phoebe asks.

"No, I don't,"Cole says after a moment of thought.

"Does anyone else know about this ?"Phoebe asks as Cole shakes his head.

"No, I didn't exactly know how to bring it up,"Cole says.

"Cole, this changes everything,"Phoebe says as Cole agrees.

"I know,"Cole says.

"What do we do ?"Phoebe asks.

"I have no idea,"Cole says.

* * *

Back at the police station, Wyatt is working on some paperwork, when Erin walks up to him.

"Interrogation room B. Now,"Erin says before she walks away again, leaving Wyatt confused.

After a moment, Wyatt gets up and follows her, and when he gets to the interrogation room, Erin closes the door behind him.

"What's going on ?"Wyatt asks leaning against the metal table in the room.

"How do you know Luca Donahue ?"Erin asks very direct.

"I don't. You heard every word we ever said to each other,"Wyatt says as Erin shakes her head.

"I heard you warning him to stick to his story, and to be careful, after you sent me away. Now, why would you tell him that ?"Erin asks as Wyatt avoids eye contact with her.

"I don't know what you're talking about",Wyatt says trying to be convincing.

"I know what I heard Wyatt. I'll ask you again, how do you know Luca Donahue and Cole Turner ?"Erin asks as Wyatt looks at her shocked.

"Cole Turner. Where did you get that name ?"Wyatt asks still shocked.

"An anonymous tip was called in an hour ago, gave us his name and his location. Which is at your parent's house, by the way. What the hell is going on ?"Erin asks as Wyatt tries to think of what to do.

"Erin, you have no idea what you're doing. You don't know what you're messing with. You need to stop this now, someone is going to get hurt,"Wyatt says taking a step towards her.

"It's done, Wyatt. I sent uniforms to arrest him, they should be there soon. Now you tell me what the hell is going on,"Erin asks as Wyatt pats his pants pockets, looking for his phone, he quickly remembers he left it on his desk, but he has to warn his family of what was coming.

"Erin, I'm so sorry,"Wyatt says after finally thinking of something, an idea with risks of its own.

"For what ?"Erin asks confused.

"For this,"Wyatt says before he orbs out of the room, leaving Erin completely shocked and very, very confused.

* * *

Back at The Manor, Luca and Samantha had already arrived, and Cole was telling them, Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige about his powers, or lack thereof.

"So absolutely nothing ?"Paige asks after Cole finishes explaining.

"I've tried to use every power that I ever had, and there all gone,"Cole says.

"Is it because of the spell ?"Luca asks as Cole looks to him.

"I don't know, but it's not your fault either way. If that's what your thinking,"Cole explains.

"If your mother doesn't already know about this, she's in for a real surprise,"Leo says as Cole nods.

"And she doesn't like surprises,"Cole says as Wyatt orbs into the room out of breath.

"Speaking of which,"Phoebe says as everyone looks to Wyatt.

"Wyatt what are you going here ?"Piper asks surprised.

"Elizabeth called the cops, they're coming to arrest you,"Wyatt says looking to Cole.

"What ?"Phoebe asks surprised.

"Wyatt are you sure ?"Piper asks.

"I'm sure. My partner told me after she asked me if I knew both of you,"Wyatt says looking Cole and Luca.

"She heard us talking,"Luca says as Wyatt nods.

"We can discuss how she knew and how Elizabeth framed you, but unless you want to go to jail we need to go,"Wyatt says getting more panicked.

"I'm not going anywhere,"Cole says as everyone looks at him confused.

"Cole, what are you talking about ?"Paige asks confused.

"If she wants me in jail, maybe it's best that I do go,"Cole says to everyone's surprise.

"Cole, if you do this, we can't help you,"Luca says as he walks towards his father.

"I know,"Cole says.

"Then why would you want to..?"Luca starts to ask still confused.

"To protect you, if she has me she might not go after you,"Cole says.

"Might. How do you know that she won't ?"Samantha asks.

"I'm taking the chance that she won't,"Cole says as sirens sound in the distance.

"They're coming,"Leo says.

"You need to go, both of you. If the cops catch you here they'll know you lied,"Cole says looking to Luca and Samantha.

"How are we supposed to get out of here without anyone seeing ?"Samantha asks as the sirens get louder.

"I'll take care of it,"Wyatt says as Paige, who is looking out the window sees the police cruiser pull up in front of The Manor.

"They're here, if you're going to go it's gotta be now,"Paige says as Wyatt grabs onto Luca and Samantha's shoulders, then orb's them and himself out of The Manor.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"Phoebe asks,as there's a knock on the door, and Piper reluctantly gets up to answer it.

"If it means protecting Luca, absolutely. It's what Dad's do right ?"Cole asks as Piper leads two uniformed police officers into the conservatory.

"Cole Turner ?"One of the officers asks as he pulls silver handcuffs from his belt.

"Yes,"Cole says eyeing the cuffs.

"What's this about,"Leo asks as the officer steps towards Cole.

"Your friend is under arrest for murder. Hands behind your back, sir,"The same officer asks as Cole does what he's told.

As the one officer handcuffs Cole's hands behind his back, the other reads him his rights, then he is led out of The Manor, and all the Sisters and Leo can is watch.


	11. Chapter 11

After dropping Luca and Samantha back at their building, Wyatt orbs himself back to his precinct.

As he walks back to his desk, another Inspector, Tim Lindsay, walks up to him.

"What happened to Ashley ?"Tim asks as Wyatt looks at him confused.

"What do you mean ?"Wyatt asks looking to him.

"She left in the middle of the day. Didn't say why, but she looked pretty freaked out,"Tim explains.

"Oh God,"Wyatt says to himself.

"Is there something I should know ?"Tim asks as Wyatt sticks his phone into the pocket of his pants.

"No. Did they bring Cole Turner in yet ?"Wyatt asks changing the subject.

"Yeah, the Captain has him in interrogation,"Tim says as Wyatt starts in that direction.

"What the hell is going on ?"Tim asks but Wyatt doesn't respond.

When Wyatt walks into the viewing room, where his Captain, Aaron Crane, is already interviewing Cole.

"Where were you last night ? "Crane asks as Cole shrugs.

"Well, I'll have to check my calendar but I'm pretty sure I was exactly where you arrested me, and to answer your next question, yes I have people who can confirm that"Cole says as Crane looks annoyed.

"I don't think you understand how much trouble you're really in,"Crane says leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes, first-degree murder, a capital charge,"Cole says.

"So your story is that we have it wrong. Even with all of the forensic evidence we have,"Crane says as Cole again shrugs.

"Well it has to be because I know that I didn't do it,"Cole says as Crane scowls at him.

"Do you think this is funny ?"Crane asks.

"Little bit,"Cole says as Wyatt catches himself smiling.

"We'll see how funny you are after a night in lock-up,"Crane says as he stands up and heads for the door into the viewing room.

"I have to warn you, by that point I'll be freaking hysterical,"Cole says as Crane opens the door.

When Crane sees Wyatt looking through the glass, he walks over to him.

"Am I to understand that he was arrested in your parent's house. What is that about ?"Crane asks walking over to Wyatt.

"He's my Aunt's ex-husband, he was down on his luck, and my Mom took pity on him, but they didn't know about any of this,"Wyatt says, trying to explain.

"You hiding something, Halliwell,"Crane asks as Wyatt gets nervous.

"No, of course not,"Wyatt says as Crane nods.

"Okay, well I'm going to go, call the mayor and tell him that we got the man who killed Spencer Dean. Can I go tell him that ?"Crane asks as Wyatt reluctantly agrees.

"Well, that's what the evidence says,"Wyatt says as Crane nods.

"Goodman Halliwell. Make sure Cole Turner finds lock-up alright. Oh and go check on your partner,"Crane says as he turns to leave.

"What do you mean ?"Wyatt asks as Crane turns back.

"She called in sick for the rest of the week, said it was mental. Something I should know ?"Crane asks.

"No, I'll handle it,"Wyatt says as Crane nods.

"You always know what I want to hear, Halliwell,"Crane says as he leaves the room.

"The only thing that could complete this day is for the Tribunal to come bust me for exposing magic to a mortal,"Wyatt says to himself.

* * *

Back at The Manor, all of the commotion had died down when Luca and Samantha get back.

"So what happened ?"Luca asks as they walk into the kitchen where Piper, Leo, and Paige were.

"Your Dad got arrested, and now your Mom is on the phone with a lawyer,"Paige explains.

"Is there anything you can do, I mean we all know he didn't do it ?"Samantha asks.

"That's the problem, we know he didn't do it, but they don't. Because when it comes down to our crazy story or the planted evidence, they'll believe the evidence,"Piper says as everyone agrees.

"So what do we do, I'd make a call, but I already told the cops I don't know anything about him,"Luca says.

"We could try and do the mortal thing, hire a Lawyer like Phoebe's doing, and wait for an acquittal,"Leo says as Phoebe walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that might not work,"Phoebe says as ever looks to her.

"What do you mean ?"Samantha asks confused.

"Well, the lawyer says that the police have a lot of evidence against Cole, and he says it's an airtight case,"Phoebe explains.

"This is is just great. Why would she even set him up in the first place ?"Piper asks.

"Because she wants us to turn against him, so he can join her side,"Phoebe explains.

"Is there anything we can do ?"Paige asks as Phoebe shrugs.

"Not unless their case somehow falls apart,"Phoebe says as Luca thinks of something.

"Look, as long as Cole as a solid alibi their case can't move forward. Both of you are sure he never left last night ?"Luca asks Piper and Leo.

"Positive,"Leo says as Luca nods.

"Then tell them that, and they'll have to release him"Luca explains.

"Are you sure ?"Phoebe asks surprised.

"I've had more suspects than I can count walk because of that, I'm sure,"Luca says as everyone looks relieved.

"Well now that we can relax about Cole, let's get back to tracking Elizabeth,"Piper says going back to the crystal and map on the counter.

"Can you really do that ?"Samantha asks pointing to the map.

"Found the two of you didn't we,"Paige says as Luca and Samantha agree.

"I still don't think it's going to work, Piper. If she's smart enough to cloak Luca's powers she'll cloak herself"Leo says as Piper picks up the crystal.

"Does anyone have any ideas ?"Piper says but no one responds,"Then we're trying this".

"Is there anything we can do, besides waving a crystal around?"Luca asks as everyone looks at him.

"This actually works, you should try it sometime,"Paige says as Luca shakes his head.

"I think I should work on not setting things on fire before I try anything else,"Luca says.

"If you use that as your excuse for all your powers you'll never learn how to use any of them,"Phoebe says as Luca smiles a little.

"Spoken like a true mother,"Luca says only a little sarcastic.

"Well, I am your mother. Do you have a problem with that ?"Phoebe asks.

"No, it's nice,"Luca says as Phoebe smiles.

"Well, we have to find her. So what are we going to do ? Just wait for her to strike again ?"Paige asks,changing the subject.

"We might not have a choice, I mean we're still going to keep looking, but I think we'll be able to find her unless she wants to be found,"Piper says setting down the crystal down.

"Is there anything else you can do ?"Samantha asks.

"You can go make some vanquishing potions. They never seem to go to waste in this house,"Leo says as Paige nods.

"Good idea. Hey, Samantha, have you ever seen severed pigs feet ?"Paige asks as Samantha shakes her head.

"I can say without a doubt I haven't,"Samantha says as Paige gets up from the stool she'd been sitting on.

"Well, you're about to. Come on,"Paige says as she motions for Samantha to follow her, which she reluctantly does.

"I have to get back to the restaurant,"Piper says as she picks her black purse up from the counter.

"I'll come with you,"Leo says as he gets up and Piper glares at her.

"Because you want to keep an eye on me ?"Piper asks as she pulls her purse onto her shoulder.

"No, I'm hungry,"Leo says as Phoebe and Luca smiles.

"Here's a little advice, Luca. If you and Samantha ever get married, don't just expect her to do something if she's going in that general direction,"Piper says looking to her nephew.

"Understood,"Luca says as Piper nods.

"I'll see you both later. We'll see about you seeing Leo again,"Piper says as her and Leo leave the room.

"So do you think about it ?"Phoebe asks after Piper and Leo leave.

"Seeing Leo again, no I have the utmost faith he'll come back,"Luca says as Phoebe shakes her head.

"No, marrying Samantha ?"Phoebe asks as Luca looks at her confused.

"I think about a lot of things involving Samantha. Whose apartment we're going to sleep at tonight. What movie to see on the weekend. Whether or not we'll get married one day,"Luca says as Phoebe looks at him a little disappointed.

"She's a great girl. Why wouldn't you get married ?"Phoebe asks as Luca shrugs.

"I just never saw myself the marriage type of guy, and no offense but from what I hear you weren't great at marriage either. Polly told me that Coop is your third husband,"Luca says as Phoebe looks surprised.

"I am going to kill her,"Phoebe says then gets back to her original train of thought."My point is, with the right person, anyone can make a marriage work. Just don't wait too long. She'll get tired of waiting eventually,".

"I'll think about it,"Luca says.

"Well if it's problems in other areas I can help you. Maybe give you advice,"Phoebe says as Luca gets uncomfortable.

"I am not having this conversation with you,"Luca says as he leaves the room and heads up the stairs.

"If we had this talk when he was twelve that probably would have been his reaction too,"Phoebe says as she follows Luca up the stairs.

* * *

After leaving Cole in a holding cell, Wyatt drives to Erin's apartment across town.

After walking to her fifth-floor walk-up, Wyatt knocks on her front door,"Erin, it's Wyatt. Open the door,".

When he doesn't get a response right away he says,"Erin, I'm sorry,".

After a few seconds, Erin answers the door, wearing pink pajama pants and a dark blue t-shirt that she most likely used as pajamas.

"I'm surprised to see you here,"Erin says.

"I really need to talk to you. I can explain what happened, and I owe you an apology,"Wyatt she's as Erin reluctantly nods.

"Fine,"Erin says as she lets Wyatt into her apartment.

"So are you here to tell me I'm crazy ?"Erin says asks she sits down on her red couch.

"No, you're not crazy,"Wyatt says as he sits down on the coffee table across from his partner.

"So you're saying you really disappeared into that white light ?"Erin asks as Wyatt nods.

"Yes ,that's exactly what happened. I'm really sorry I did that, Erin. I needed to back to my family, and I wasn't thinking, and I'm probably going to get into a lot of trouble for doing that, as I should. I just wish I'd thought of something else,"Wyatt tries to explain.

"In trouble with who ?"Erin asks confused.

"The Tribunal. They're the people who monitor magic so it isn't exposed to mortals,"Wyatt says.

"Magic. What are you, Wyatt ?"Erin asks as Wyatt takes a deep breath.

"I'm a witch,"Wyatt says as Erin looks at him like he was the crazy one.

"You're a what ?"Erin asks still confused.

"Technically I'm a hybrid of a witch and a Whitelighter, which is kind of like a guardian angel. My mother is one of the most powerful witches ever born, and my father died in World War Two, but came back as a Whitelighter, which is how they met,"Wyatt says as Erin tries to understand.

"Are you serious ?"Erin asks as Wyatt nods.

"I am,"Wyatt says.

"What does this have to do with Cole Turner. Why is he so important,"Erin asks.

"Cole used to be married to my Aunt Phoebe, and they had a son, my cousin, Luca Donahue,"Wyatt says as Erin looks at him surprised.

"He's your cousin. Why didn't you say that earlier, and why did he lie about his father ?"Erin asks confused.

"We didn't know until last week. We thought Luca died years ago, and Cole did die years ago,"Wyatt explains.

"He was dead ?"Erin asks confused.

"Yeah, for over twenty-six years. His mother forced Luca to bring him back a few days ago. She is the one who killed Spencer Dean, not Cole,"Wyatt says.

"His mother did it ?"Erin asks confused.

"Her or one of her lower level demons,"Wyatt says as Erin gets more surprised.

"Demons ?"Erin asks confused.

"I forgot to mention that didn't I. They are basically the bad guys in our world, but some of them are good. Cole's half demon, Luca's a quarter, and their both good,"Wyatt explains.

"Why would she set her son up for murder ? If I'm to believe your story,"Erin asks.

"Elizabeth is one of the bad demons, and is planning something really big. We don't know what, she needs Cole and Luca to do it, but they won't. That's why she killed Spencer Dean in a hope we'd turn on Cole, but we didn't. I'm so sorry for all of this Erin, you should never have found out,"Wyatt says as Erin smiles a little.

"I'm glad I did,"Erin says as Wyatt looks at her confused.

"I've always believed in magic, I believed in Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny until I was thirteen. I hunted for fairies in the woods behind my house all through elementary school. I tried to cast spells on people in high school. I wanted the world to be filled with magic so badly, now I know it is, and I know I was right"Erin says as both her and Wyatt smile.

"So you're okay with this ?"Wyatt asks as Erin nods.

"It's a dream come true,"Erin says.

"Well that's good to hear because I need your help to clear Cole's name and help us stop Elizabeth,"Wyatt says as Erin nods.

"Can I get dressed first ?"Erin asks as Wyatt nods.

"I'd prefer it actually,"Wyatt says as Erin stands up.

"Watch it, cowboy. You may be a witch, but I'm still a cop and can still shoot you,"Erin says as she walks back to her bedroom.

"Wow,"Wyatt says to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his cell, Cole is sitting on the bottom bunk staring at the wall, when he gets a visitor.

"Would it make me a bad mother if I say I'm happy to see you here ?"Elizabeth asks as she simmers into the cell.

"Yes, it would"Cole says not looking at her.

"Don't look so down sweetheart, you're not going to be here forever,"Elizabeth says smiling.

"What are you my lawyer now ?"Cole asks still staring at the wall.

"No, but we can leave right now if you want. Just say the word,"Elizabeth says.

"Not right now, I'm too busy paying for your crime,"Cole says still staring at the wall.

"I wouldn't have done it if you had just done what I asked,"Elizabeth says as Cole now looks at her.

"I'm not like you, I'm not evil, not anymore. I don't even have my powers anymore, your spell was defective,"Cole says but Elizabeth doesn't seem surprised.

"I know,"Elizabeth says as Cole looks at her confused.

"You know ?"Cole asks confused.

"Yes, I've been watching you since you came back, Cole. I know you lost your powers,"Elizabeth says as Cole looks at her surprised.

"You've been watching me ?"Cole asks as Elizabeth nods.

"You and my grandson,"Elizabeth says as Cole stands up.

"Stay away from him. Don't you think he's suffered enough ?"Cole asks looking his mother in the eye.

"He has suffered Cole, but not because of evil, because of good. He suffered because of the doings of his mother and aunts,"Elizabeth says.

"I may be your son, but I'm Luca's father, first and always, and I won't let you hurt him,"Cole says as Elizabeth smiles.

"Then where we're all those years he was alone ? All those years he was hurt by the world ? Where was his father then ?"Elizabeth asks.

"I was dead, because of evil,"Cole says.

"No, you were dead because you wanted to be good, but you won't soon,"Elizabeth says as she takes a step back.

"What do you mean ?"Cole asks as Elizabeth smiles.

"You'll see, and then we'll see what type of father you are then,"Elizabeth says as she shimmers out.

"Luca,"Cole says to himself as he runs to the bars."Guard, guard. I need to talk to Inspector Halliwell. Get me, Inspector Halliwell. My Son is in danger. She's going to kill my son".


	12. Chapter 12

Luca was alone in the attic,looking through the book of shadows when the door to the attic suddenly swings closed.

"Hello,"Luca asks as he steps around the book looking for anyone else in the room.

"Phoebe is that you".

"No,definitely not Phoebe,"A voice behind Luca says.

As Luca turns around,he sees Elizabeth standing next to the window.

"How did you get in here,"Luca asks as Elizabeth starts to walk towards him,and every step forward she takes,Luca takes one back.

"You shouldn't doubt my powers, Luca,I am after all very powerful,"Elizabeth says as Luca hits the opposite wall.

"What do you want,"Luca asks as Elizabeth smiles.

"You,of course,"Elizabeth says as Luca fumbles around the top of the desk beside him looking for something sharp.

"Can't you take no for an answer lady.I'm not like you,I will never be like you,"Luca says as his fingers wrap around the hilt of a brass letter opener.

"You say that now sweetheart,but you'll eventually change your mind,"Elizabeth says as Luca slowly pulls the letter opener off the desk.

"I doubt it,"Luca says as he gets ready to stab Elizabeth in the shoulder.

"You'd be surprised,Luca.I'm very persuasive when I want to be,"Elizabeth says as Luca's grip gets tighter.

"And I'm incredibly stubborn and set in my ways,now that we're done stating obvious out,"Luca says but Elizabeth doesn't do anything.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you,"Elizabeth says as she raises her hand,opens it,and the letter opener files from Luca's hand to hers.

After Luca gets over the surprise he shrugs,"So what are you going to do,kill me.I know that you need me".

"You're right I do need you,but I also know you won't go with me willingly,"Elizabeth says as she moves the letter opener around in her hands.

"Your right,you'll have to kill me first,"Luca says as Elizabeth looks up.

"Or just incapacitate you,"Elizabeth says as she lets go of the letter opener,and it plunges itself into the center of Luca's stomach.

As Luca falls to the ground,clutching his gut,Elizabeth walks up to him and pulls him up by the collar of his white t-shirt.

"Now we have a lot to get done".

As Elizabeth lets go of Luca's shirt,several pairs of footsteps approach the attic door,and tries to turn the doorknob."Luca,open the door"Phoebe says through the door.

"Well it looks like our visit is going to be cut short,"Elizabeth says as Piper yells for Leo to get the key,and more banging on the door.

"Go to hell,"Luca says as loud as he could,which wasn't very loud because of his labored breathing.

"Don't worry,sweetheart. You'll be visiting soon enough"Elizabeth says as the door swings open. Phoebe, Piper,Leo, and Samantha were standing in the door frame,their attention going from Luca lying on the ground,and Elizabeth standing over him.

"Luca,"Samantha says as her and Phoebe run to Luca and Elizabeth steps back.

Piper looks to Elizabeth and as she looks like she's about to shimmer out,Piper freezes her.

"You should've blown her up,"Leo says after Elizabeth is frozen.

"I was trying too,go get a vanquishing potion,we'll see if it works,"Piper says as she goes over to Luca,and Leo runs back downstairs.

"She stabbed him,"Samantha says as Luca's eyes start to close.

"Luca,no,don't close your eyes,"Phoebe says before she yells,"Paige".

Paige orbs into the room a second later.

"What,what happened,"Paige asks as she sees Elizabeth frozen and Luca on the ground.

"Doesn't matter,heal him"Phoebe says as Paige walks towards Luca.

"I'll try,but with his Demon half,I don't know what's going to happen,"Paige says as Phoebe nods.

"Just do something," Samantha says as Paige pulls the letter opener from Luca's stomach,and he yelps in pain.

"Okay,here goes nothing,"Paige says as her hands start to glow.

As she holds her hands over Luca's wound,and it slowly heals,until there is only a smaller wound in its place.

"Best I can do,"Paige says as Luca sits up.

"I can barely feel it,"Luca says as Leo comes back up,followed by Wyatt and Erin.

"Well it took you long enough,"Piper says as Leo hands her the potion.

"Sorry I was answering the door,"Leo says motioning to Wyatt and Erin.

"So this is the bad Demon,"Erin says pointing to the still frozen Elizabeth.

"Yep,"Wyatt says.

"And what happened to her,"Erin asks confused.

"Piper froze her,who are you and why are you here,"Phoebe asks as her and Samantha help Luca stand up.

"This is Erin,my partner,I kind of had to tell her,"Wyatt says as everyone looks at him surprised.

"You what,"Piper says disappointed and annoyed.

"I didn't have a lot of options, can we just vanquish her already,she's starting to creep me out,"Wyatt says pointing to Elizabeth.

"I agree with Wyatt,"Paige says as Piper's spell starts to wear off and Elizabeth starts to move,slowly.

"Throw it now,"Phoebe says as Piper throws the potion,hitting Elizabeth in the chest.

But instead of vanquishing Elizabeth like it's supposed to,it bounces off of her and falls to the ground,shattering the glass bottle.

"What was that supposed to do,get rid of me,"Elizabeth asks as Wyatt takes his gun out from his holster,and Erin follows suit doing the same,and they both point them at her.

"What you feel so incompetent with your magic you feel you need guns,I feel a lot safer now,"Elizabeth says as everyone else stands still.

"You shouldn't,"Wyatt says as Elizabeth looks to him.

"The twice blessed child,am I right,"Elizabeth asks.

"One of them,"Wyatt says as Elizabeth nods.

"And do you plan on firing that firearm anytime soon,"Elizabeth asks as Wyatt shrugs.

"I'm not, but no promises about her,she's still shaky on the subject of magic,and based on past experiences can be a bit trigger happy,"Wyatt says motioning to Erin.

"Well not a great person to bring along,"Elizabeth says as she steps forward and Erin fires her gun,hitting Elizabeth in the shoulder.

"Erin"Wyatt yells looking to his partner.

"I'm sorry,I panicked,"Erin says as Elizabeth touches the wound on her shoulder.

"Is that the best you can do?"Elizabeth asks as she holds her hand up,revealing black blood.

"Oh my god"Paige says as everyone else who knows what that means is shocked.

"You can't kill me that easily,you've tried before,with my predecessors,but you won't get me,"Elizabeth says smugly.

"We got them,we'll get you and we will destroy you,"Piper says as Elizabeth shrugs.

"We'll see"Elizabeth shimmers out,leaving everyone confused and shocked.

* * *

"Elizabeth is the source,"Phoebe says still trying to were all in the kitchen,still trying to process what had happened.

The rest of Luca's stab wound that Paige couldn't heal was minor,but he was still bleeding.

"You've said that three times,and I still don't know what that means,"Luca says as he tries to apply a cloth bandage to his stomach.

"The source of all evil,it's really bad,"Paige says.

"How bad are we talking here,I mean are we in danger,"Samantha asks as Luca and Erin now look interested.

"With the source back,us,our family and anyone associated with us,are in danger,yes,"Piper says.

"How the hell did we not know about this,"Wyatt asks as Leo shrugs.

"She's good at hiding,and she's good at keeping a low profile,she didn't want us to know until she killed Claire,"Leo says.

"So we're not going to know where she is until she wants us to,"Paige says.

"What were the two of you doing here anyway,"Piper asks looking to Wyatt and Erin.

"Elizabeth visited Cole in his cell,said she was going to do something to Luca,a guard in lock-up called and told us what he was saying after he insisted on speaking to me,"Wyatt says as he looks to Luca.

"He was really worried about you".

"Really,he was,"Luca says surprised.

"Get used to it,Hon.I'm not the only one who cares about you anymore,"Samantha says handing Luca one of Leo's shirts he had let Luca borrow as Luca's was covered in his blood.

"So there were other sources,what happened to them,"Erin asks.

"The majority are dead,"Phoebe says choosing her words carefully.

"The majority,are you saying Elizabeth isn't the only one"Luca asks as he pulls the blue t-shirt over his head.

"He's good now,we don't have to worry,"Paige says also choosing her words carefully.

"That's all your going to say,he's good now,no more questions,how do we know he's not working for Elizabeth,"Samantha asks as the sisters and Leo look at each other.

"He's been gone for a long time,he just got back and he doesn't have his powers anymore,"Piper says as Luca understand.

"Are you talking about Cole?"Luca asks as Leo and the sisters look at each other again.

"It was Cole,wasn't it".

"You can't hold it against him,he wasn't trying to,after he got rid of his Demon side,and after we vanquished the other source,it kind of jumped into him,he didn't want it,and he is disgusted by what he did after"Phoebe says trying to explain.

"I just don't know what to think about this"Luca says after thinking for a few seconds.

"It's a lot to take in,for anyone,but he's still your father,and it was a long time ago,"Leo says as Luca thinks it over.

"I guess,"Luca says as Erin's phone rings.

"Inspector Ashley. What. You're sure. Well, when will he be released? Thanks for letting me know"Erin says into her phone before she hangs up.

"Oh please let it be good news,"Piper says as Erin smiles.

"It is,because of Cole's alibi and a DA who doesn't like to try cases with reasonable doubt,they're dropping the charges,he'll be released in the morning,"Erin says as everyone looks relieved.

"Well thank god,"Paige says.

"What are they saying about the DNA evidence,"Luca asks.

"They're still going to be investigating Cole,but their just not pressing charges right now, but if I were you,I'd keep him out of trouble for a few weeks,"Erin says as everyone nods.

"Like that's possible,"Paige says trying to be quiet but is unsuccessful.

"Well our Captain is not happy about this,and wants to talk to me and Wyatt,now,"Erin says as Wyatt reluctantly agrees.

"This is going to be fun,"Wyatt says as he pulls his suit jacket off the table.

"I'm the one who called in sick, I think it's going to be worse for me,"Erin says as Wyatt pulls his coat on.

"Wish both of us luck,"Wyatt says as him and Erin both leave.

"Good luck,"Piper says as she calls after them.

"You two should probably stay here tonight,just to be safe. Elizabeth might have your address"Phoebe says to Luca and Samantha after Wyatt and Erin leave.

"We don't have a choice,do we,"Samantha asks as Phoebe shakes her head.

"No,you don't,"Phoebe says.

"So is this what having you as a mother is like,incredibly overprotective,"Luca asks as everyone nods.

"Don't take it personally,she's like that with the girls too?"Paige says.

"Okay,but we're going home tomorrow when I'm not bleeding,"Luca says as Piper stands up from the stool she'd been sitting at,at the island.

"Since Cole's spending the night in jail,you two can sleep in the guest room,I'll show you where it is,"Piper says as she leads Luca and Samantha out of the room.

"Well that was quite a day,wasn't it,"Paige says taking Piper's place at the island.

"Yes,Cole was framed and arrested for murder,Luca almost died and we have a new source to vanquish,fun,fun,fun,"Phoebe says as she rubs her eyes.

"Are you okay, Phoebe. You seem a bit distracted"Leo asks as Phoebe looks up at him.

"I just can't stop thinking about something Elizabeth said,"Phoebe says.

"You can't let anything she said personal"Paige says as Phoebe nods.

"I know but,when she referred to Wyatt as the twice blessed child,I thought of something,"Phoebe says as Paige and Leo look at her confused.

"What,"Leo asks confused.

"Luca and Wyatt were born the same day"Phoebe starts to explain.

"What does that have to do with anything,"Paige asks still confused.

"Didn't Kyle say,that the first children born into the family would fit the prophecy?"Phoebe asks as Paige and Leo look at each other.

"If you're saying that Luca may also be a part of the prophecy,I don't think so,"Leo says.

"Why not,"Phoebe asks a little confused.

"Because no offense,but Luca's part Demon,and since they're associated with evil,I don't think anyone knew when they wrote the prophecy that Demon's could even be good,"Leo says as Phoebe nods.

"Your right,"Phoebe says.

"I should go,I promised Melinda I'd pick her up after school,"Leo says as he looks at his watch.

"You seriously need to buy that girl a car,she's twenty-three,she needs some freedom,"Paige says as Leo glares at her.

"She's crashed my car twice,so excuse me if I'm not running to the dealership to buy her one,"Leo says.

"But both of those times she hit the Demon she was aiming at,so evens things out,"Phoebe says as Leo now glares at her.

"Do you want to buy her one,didn't think so,"Leo says as he leaves the room.

"And Luca thinks I'm overprotective,"Phoebe says after Leo leaves and then turns to Paige,"You got a ride home".

"I'll be fine,I got my own transportation,"Paige says as she orbs out,and then Phoebe leaves.

* * *

Wyatt and Erin were standing in their Captain's office while he reams them out.

"How the hell did you let this happen,"Crane asks as Wyatt and Erin don't know what to say.

"We don't know,"Erin says after a second.

"Your parents are his alibi if I find out that they're covering for him.."Crane starts to say.

"Their not, it would be more likely that they would lie and say he wasn't there,they never liked Cole"Wyatt explains.

"Either the two of you get Cole Turner on charges that stick or you'll both be on a one-way trip back to traffic,do I make myself clear,"Crane says as Wyatt and Erin look at each other.

"Yes sir,"Erin says as Crane nods.

"Now get to work,"Crane says as Wyatt and Erin leave the office.

"We are so screwed,"Wyatt says as he and Erin walk in the direction of their desks.

"Is there any chance we can get a confession out of Elizabeth?"Erin asks as Wyatt shakes his head.

"We'll have to find her first"Wyatt says as he sits down in his desk chair.

"Is there any way she'll go to a hospital,I mean she was shot?"Erin asks as Wyatt shakes his head.

"She's probably had worse,she's not going to risk going to a hospital,but just in case she does,I've already notified them all,said she was a suspect in another case,"Wyatt says as Erin nods.

"Do you do that a lot?"Erin asks as Wyatt looks at her confused.

"Do what?"Wyatt asks.

"Lie,"Erin asks as Wyatt nods.

"More than I'd like to,but it's necessary,people can't handle this,we've seen this too many times over the course of history,"Wyatt says as Erin nods.

"So what do we do about Cole,"Erin asks as Wyatt finally remembers Cole.

"Well I should probably go tell him Luca is fine,but I don't know after that,this isn't going away like I thought it would,"Wyatt says.

"Okay our biggest problem is the DNA evidence,we need to get rid of that somehow,"Erin says as she thinks of something.

"How did Elizabeth get his DNA".

"It could have had it stored for years,or she got it some other way,she could have even gotten it from Luca,she could have been planning this for years,"Wyatt says.

"If it was stored,there would evidence of that,"Erin says smiling.

"What are you thinking Ashley,"Wyatt asks as Erin still smiles.

"I'm getting your uncle off,"Erin says as she runs out of the room.

"He's not my uncle"Wyatt calls after her.

"But I should go tell him his son still alive,"Wyatt says to himself as he gets up and walks to the holding cells.

* * *

In the underworld,Elizabeth is trying to pull Erin's bullet from her shoulder,when The Seer walks in.

"How is your plan going,have you inserted doubt into The Charmed Ones heads yet,"The Seer asks as Elizabeth succeeds in pulling the bullet from her shoulder and drops it into a small bowl.

"Minor setback,but I will,"Elizabeth says as she picks up the role of bandages that was next to the bowl.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"The Seer asks as Elizabeth looks at him confused.

"What did you see,Seer,"Elizabeth asks.

"It's not as much as what I saw,as I what I didn't see,a future for you"The Seer explains.

"Are you saying I die?"Elizabeth asks but The Seer doesn't respond right away.

"The future is unclear at this time,"The Seer says.

"That's not good enough"Elizabeth yells.

"The Future changes every day,there's no way of knowing what it will be"The Seer explains.

"So I still have time,"Elizabeth says as The Seer nods.

"Then nothing changes,"Elizabeth says as she goes back to dressing her wound.

"Everything changes,you just see it yet,but you will,"The Seer says as he turns and walks away.


	13. Chapter 13

Early the next morning, Wyatt is standing in front of the precinct as Cole walks out a free man.

"Cole,"Wyatt calls as Cole sees him and walks over to him.

"So how did everything go last night ?"Cole asks.

"She didn't come back, and everyone is still alive, so great,"Wyatt says as Cole looks relieved.

"What happens now ?"Cole asks.

"Well, I go back inside and see if my partner has found a way to clear your name, while you go back to The Manor and help my Mom find your Mom,"Wyatt says as Cole nods.

"Okay, I'll see you later, and thanks for getting me out of jail,"Cole says as he turns and starts to walk away.

"Don't make me regret it,"Wyatt calls after Cole, then walks back to the station.

Erin is sitting at her desk, on the phone when Wyatt walks up to her.

"Did that crackpot theory of yours pan out yet ?"Wyatt asks as Erin hangs up the phone.

"You shouldn't insult me, Wyatt,"Erin says smiling.

"You got something good didn't you,"Wyatt says as Erin nods.

"I had the DNA tech take another look at Cole's sample, and he found trace samples of liquid nitrogen,"Erin says as Wyatt looks at her confused.

"I assume that's a good thing,"Wyatt says as Erin nods.

"It's conclusive evidence that the sample was at one point in time frozen and preserved,"Erin says as Wyatt smiles.

"Which wouldn't have happened if Spencer Dean had scratched Cole while he was killing him,"Wyatt says more to himself than anyone.

"And now all we have to do is get rid of that stupid message, and Cole is cleared,"Erin says as Wyatt looks to the open file on Erin's desk and pulls out a picture of the bloody message.

"I think I can,"Wyatt says after studying the photo.

"How ?"Erin asks intrigued.

"Did you ever play with finger paints when you were a kid ?"Wyatt asks as Erin looks at him confused.

"Yes, and get to the point,"Erin says as Wyatt holds up the picture for her to see.

"See here how the blood is consistent the entire way through,"Wyatt says as Erin is still confused.

"What does that have to do with finger painting ?"Erin asks.

"I'm getting to that, if Spencer Dean to have been able to write this message he would've had to dip his finger in his blood several times to get this consistency throughout the whole message,"Wyatt says as Erin understands.

"And like finger painting, the darker you want it the more times you have to go back for paint,"Erin says excitedly.

"The last thing that would have been on Spencer Dean's mind would be making the message noticeable, he'd be worried about getting the message across,"Wyatt says.

"He didn't write that message, Elizabeth did,"Erin says smiling.

"And now we have conclusive evidence that Cole Turner was framed,"Wyatt says as he smiles.

* * *

When Cole walks into The Manor Luca is coming down the stairs.

"Luca, your okay,"Cole says as he runs to his son.

"I'm fine, this isn't the first time I've been stabbed,"Luca says as Cole looks at him confused.

"That's what a father wants to hear, but you're sure you're okay,"Cole says as Luca nods.

"Cole, I'm fine. I've been hurt a lot worse than this, and from what I hear, so have you,"Luca says before he walks into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about ?"Cole asks following him.

"It's nothing,"Luca says pulling a glass from the cupboard.

"It's not nothing,"Cole says as Luca turns back to him.

"You're my Dad for five minutes and you think you know me,"Luca says as he turns on the tap and fills up his glass.

"I'm not going to pretend I know everything about you, but I want to, and we can start with you telling me what's bothering you,"Cole says as Luca thinks it over.

"Phoebe told me you used to be the Source. Anything else I should know about you ?"Luca asks as Cole thinks it over.

"I could stand here and tell you every terrible thing I ever did, but I'm not because those things were done by someone else. I'm not that man anymore, that is a man who doesn't deserve to know you, a man who doesn't deserve to be your father. But this isn't what this is about is it"Cole says as Luca turns around to face him.

"It's nothing, just drop it,"Luca says as he takes a sip of the water.

"It is still not nothing, now tell me what it is"Cole says.

"What if I turn evil,"Luca says as Cole looks at him surprised.

"Is that what you're afraid of ?"Cole asks as Luca nods a little.

"Why shouldn't I be, I'm part Demon, it's in my blood"Luca explains.

"But you just found that out. You've been you for twenty-six years, and you're not evil, learning what you are doesn't change anything, you're still you,"Cole says as Luca nods.

"I know. So how was prison ?"Luca asks as Cole smiles.

"I do not recommend it,"Cole says as Samantha comes downstairs.

"So Tara needs my help at the gallery, I'm just going to run out..,"Samantha starts to say but stops when she sees Cole.

"Hey Samantha, guess who's back,"Luca says as Samantha walks over to him.

"How was jail, Cole ?"Samantha asks.

"I've spent the night in worse places,"Cole says as Luca turns to Samantha.

"So what's this about you going into work ?"Luca asks.

"It's just for a few hours, Tara got slammed. I'll be back as soon as I can, and I promise I'll be careful and watch for someone trying to kill me,"Samantha says.

"I don't have a choice here do I ?"Luca asks as Samantha smiles.

"No you don't,"Samantha says as she gives Luca a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Just be careful, okay,"Luca says as Samantha nods.

"I will, I promise. Love you,"Samantha says as she walks out of the kitchen.

"Love you too,"Luca calls after her.

"I like her, hang on to that one Luca,"Cole says after Samantha leaves.

"Why is everyone in this family so concerned with my love life ?"Luca asks finishing off his water.

"They're utterly fascinated by other people's lives,"Cole says as Luca smiles.

"That explains a lot of the questions I've been asked,"Luca says as Cole nods.

"Look, I get your still getting used to the whole family thing, but they really do care about you, as do I. So just give us a chance,"Cole says as the front door opens and closes.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige is anyone here ?"A woman's voice calls from the foyer.

"Who's that ?"Luca asks confused.

"The fourth sister,"Cole says as Prue comes around the corner and stops in the doorway.

"Oh, are you two friends of Melinda's ?"Prue asks a little confused.

Cole turns around, much to the complete shock of Prue.

"Cole ?".

"Hello Prue,"Cole says as Prue backs up.

"What the hell are you doing here ? You're dead,"Prue asks confused.

"I guess you didn't get the memo, I'm back now,"Cole says as Phoebe and Piper come down the stairs and are surprised to see their sister.

"Prue, we thought you weren't coming until tomorrow,"Piper says as she and Phoebe walk into the kitchen.

"I got an earlier flight from Salem, I thought I'd surprise you, but I guess I'm the one who was surprised,"Prue says looking back to Cole.

"You guys can see him too right ?".

"Yes, we can,"Piper says.

"Cole's mother tricked Luca into bringing him back from the dead,"Phoebe says as Prue looks at her confused.

"His mother ?"Prue asks confused.

"She's the Source,"Piper says.

"The Source, your sure ?"Prue asks looking to both of her sisters.

"She made it pretty clear when she stabbed Luca,"Phoebe says as Prue looks at her again.

"Who's Luca ?"Prue asks.

"That would be me, I'm Phoebe and Cole's son,"Luca says as Prue looks from him, to Cole and to Phoebe completely speechless.

"He's your what ?"Prue asks looking to Phoebe.

"My son, it's a long story,"Phoebe says.

"That I'm going to need to hear,"Prue says looking to her sister.

"Later, Leo's research of Elizabeth may have turned something up. Cole, does the name Dale Willard mean anything to you ?"Piper asks as Cole thinks it over.

"Yeah, he used to work in our house. Mother brought him over from some place in Africa. Why ?"Cole asks confused.

"No one knows what happened to him, it's a long shot but he may be an upper-level demon who can help us find her,"Phoebe explains.

"Or at the very least he can tell us someone who might,"Piper says finishing for her sister.

"Well that's great, but how do we find him,"Luca asks.

"We're working on it, we got this far didn't we ?"Piper asks as everyone agrees.

"We asked P.j to look at the town records, she might find something there,"Phoebe says.

"Hopefully soon, because the longer we don't know where my Mother is, the less time we have to stop her"Cole says as everyone agrees.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the town records, P.j was searching the shelves for the box with the information she needed.

In an attempt to achieve her dream to become a lawyer, P.j got a job at city hall, which has the added bonus as being the building that housed the town records, just in case The Halliwell family ever needed to get the dirt on someone.

"Would it kill someone to organize this place ?"P.j asks herself as the attendant walks up to her.

"I know right it's like everything was just tossed onto the shelves without order,"The guy says as P.j looks him up and down.

He looks to be about her age, her height, short brown hair, brown eyes and he was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt.

"I'm Sean, by the way".

"P.j".

"P.j, very interesting,"Sean says as P.j tries to ignore him."

Thanks,"P.j says hoping he'd take the hint and leave her alone.

"Having trouble finding something ?"Sean asks as he leans against the nearest shelf.

"Yeah, do you know where the Immigration records from 1880 to 1900 are ?"P.j asks reading off the piece of paper in her hand.

"Yes I do,"Sean says as P.j nods.

"Are you going to tell me where ?"P.j asks after a moment of quiet.

"I will if you tell me your full name,"Sean says as P.j looks at him a little surprised.

"Are you kidding me ?"P.j asks.

"I'm curious, what do the letters P and J stand for,"Sean says.

"Fine. My full name is Prudence Johanna Halliwell,"P.j says as Sean smiles.

"Thank you for playing, it's right over here,"Sean says as he motions for P.j to follow him as he goes to the back of the room.

At the back shelf, Sean pulls out an old box and sets it on the metal table in the room.

"Here you are Prudence Johanna,"Sean says as P.j pulls off the box's lid.

"Please don't call me that,"P.j says as she starts shifting through the flies.

"What kind of name is Prudence anyway ?"Sean asks as P.j glares at him.

"It's a family name,"P.j says as Sean nods.

"What a coincidence, so's mine. I was named after my grandfather"Sean says but P.j doesn't respond.

"What do you want with this papers anyway ?".

"My older brother is looking into his father's family and I promised I'd help,"P.j says as she pulls a file from the box.

"My younger sister won't call me an ambulance if I fall down the stairs, your family must get along better than us,"Sean says as P.j reads the file.

"Oh my god,"P.j says still reading.

"What is it ?"Sean asks as P.j looks up.

"I have to go,"P.j says as she runs out of the room.

"Hey, I didn't get your number,"Sean says calling after her.

"Prudence Johanna Halliwell, you are definitely something special".


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the manor, Prue is looking through the Book of Shadows when Phoebe walks into the attic.

"It brings up a lot of memories, you looking through that book,"Phoebe says as Prue smiles.

"Yeah, except back then I wasn't a blond named Patience,"Prue says as Phoebe smiles.

"Yes except for that,"Phoebe says.

"I was talking to Luca earlier, he seems like a really great guy,"Prue says as Phoebe smiles again.

"Thank you,"Phoebe says.

"I just have so many questions, about him, about Cole, about everything,"Prue says as Phoebe nods.

"Yeah, you and me both,"Phoebe says as Prue looks at her sister a little confused.

"Why don't you just ask, I mean he is your son after all ?"Prue asks as Phoebe shakes her head.

"It's complicated,"Phoebe says as she walks over and stands next to her sister.

"Isn't everything we do complicated ?"Prue says as Phoebe nods.

"This is different. He doesn't have the best track record with family, he`s been alone most of his life. He has a hard time trusting anyone, it's going to take a while for him to warm up to me"Phoebe says.

"He will,"Prue says as Phoebe nods.

"I hope so. But in the meantime what did you get done ?"Phoebe asks changing the subject.

"Not a lot ,Elizabeth has been under the radar for a long time, she's good at it. The only thing I can find is all the research you collected,"Prue says.

"Well she doesn't come out of hiding unless she wants to,"Phoebe says brushing some hair from her eyes.

"You're worried about what she'll do to Luca aren't you,"Prue says as Phoebe nods.

"She stabbed him, he could've died, I could've lost him again, and who knows what she has planned for him,"Phoebe says.

"She won't get the chance, we'll protect him,"Prue says as Phoebe nods.

"I know,"Phoebe says as P.j. and Luca walk into the attic.

"Hey, P.j. might of found something downtown,"Luca says as Prue and Phoebe look up from the book.

"Well good, cause we've got nothing,"Phoebe says looking to her children.

"I found something really, really weird,"P.j. says pulling the Manila envelope she'd taken from the city archives out of her black messenger bag.

"Did you find anything on Dale Willard ?"Prue asks as P.j. nods.

"Sort of. Just look,"P.j. says handing her mother the file.

Phoebe opens the file and starts to read aloud.

"Dale William Willard born June 16 1880, in Geneva,Switzerland,".

Phoebe looks to her daughter confused, as does everyone else in the room.

"And I checked, that Dale Willard was white and is very, very dead,"P.j. says as Phoebe hands the folder to Prue.

"You must have made a mistake,"Prue says as she hands the folder back to P.j. after she looks at it

"I didn't, everything matches with what Uncle Leo found, except the place of birth and the fact this Dale Willard has a death date. He died two months after he came to the states,"P.j. explains.

"So instead of a lead on the homicidal demon who's after us, we have the first case of identity theft,"Prue says as she closes the book.

"Is there anything else we could use to find her ? What about that scrying thing Piper was trying yesterday ?"Luca asks as Phoebe shakes her head.

"Nothing, Elizabeth is either cloaking herself, or she's in the underworld,"Phoebe explains as Luca looks at her confused.

"There's an underworld ?"Luca asks as his mother, sister and aunt nod.

"You know it as Hell,"Prue says as Luca nods.

"Is there a dummy book for magic and all related topics ? Because I think I need one,"Luca says as everyone smiles.

"You'll pick it up faster than you think,"Prue says as Luca nods.

"I seriously hope so,"Luca says.

"I don't mean to change the subject, on you sweetie, but we need to find out where Elizabeth is and what her plan is before she tries to take over the world or something,"Phoebe says.

"Can she do that, take over the world ? I mean is she really that powerful ?"Luca asks.

"If she's as powerful as the Sources we've faced before, she's capable of that and a lot more,"Prue says.

"And I thought my family tree was messed up last week,"Luca says as everyone smiles.

"Believe it or not, this isn't even the tip of the messed up iceberg,"P.j. says slipping the file back into her bag before looking to everyone in the room.

"I gotta go to go, I have a class. I'll see you all later".

P.j. then leaves the attic, and Prue pulls her phone from her pocket.

"I'm going to go call some people I know back in Salem, see if they know anything,"Prue says as she starts to follow P.j. out, but stops beside Luca.

"Try not to die before I get back".

"I think she's really starting to warm up to me,"Luca says after Prue leaves the room.

"She was just surprised that's all, we all were,"Phoebe says as Luca nods.

"So is there any more family that might be dropping in that I should be aware of,"Luca asks.

"A few,"Phoebe says but doesn't say anything else.

"How many is a few ?"Luca asks taking a step towards Phoebe.

"Three, my parents and grandmother,"Phoebe says.

"That's all, that doesn't seem to be that bad. You had me thinking it was the entire witching community,"Luca says.

"No it's not a lot, but it wouldn't be so bad if my mother and grandmother weren't dead,"Phoebe says as Luca looks at her shocked.

"Dead. Phoebe, are they here with us right now ?"Luca asks unsure what he's gotten himself into.

"No, there's a spell to summon them, and I'm not going to use it until I can think of a way to tell them without killing them all over again,"Phoebe says as Luca nods.

"Well just make sure to have a glass of wine in their hands when you tell them,"Luca says as he turns around and starts to leave the room.

"Do not use my own advice against me,"Phoebe calls after Luca as he leaves the room.

Once she's sure that Luca is out of earshot, Phoebe opens the book again and turns to the Belthazor page.

"I wish I knew what your mother had in mind with our son,"Phoebe says to the picture of Cole in his demon form, before resuming her search for answers that may be hidden in the book.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the police department, Wyatt and Erin were just filing the final paperwork on their discoveries in Cole's case when one of the other detectives, an older gentleman named Steve Neeson, walks up to them.

"The Captain wants to see the both of you. You should probably hurry so that vein in his head doesn't explode and he has an aneurysm,"Steve says to Wyatt and Erin before he turns and walks in the opposite direction of his Captain's office as if to get out of the crossfire.

"That's not good,"Erin says watching Steve go.

"Is it ever ?"Wyatt asks as Erin turns her head back in his direction.

"What do you think the chances are that he heard about the evidence we found against Cole ?"Erin asks.

"Well I don't think he's calling us in there to give us a raise, so pretty good,"Wyatt says as he stands up from his desk chair, Erin does the same, and they both walk to the Captain's office.

Aaron Crane is sitting at his desk, and he looks up from his computer when Wyatt and Erin enter the room."Halliwell, close the door,"Crane instructs as Wyatt does as he's told, and closes the door connecting Crane's office to the rest of the precinct.

"Do either of you want to explain to me why we are no longer investigating Cole Turner for the murder of Spencer Dean ?"Crane asks as Wyatt walks over and stands next to Erin in front of Crane's desk.

"We may have found evidence that he wasn't involved,"Erin says.

"And does the evidence you found, contradict the DNA evidence and blood message ?"Crane asks as Wyatt nods.

"We think it might have been planted there,"Wyatt says as Crane nods.

"Let me ask you, do both you like working here ?"Crane says as Wyatt and Erin look at him confused.

"Yes sir,"Erin says still confused.

"Then why would jeopardize the case like this. We had Cole Turner on the ropes,"Crane says as he stands up.

"We didn't do anything wrong, we did our jobs, and saved not only this department but also the DA's office and the city of San Francisco the embarrassment of convicting an innocent man, which Cole Turner is because he didn't kill Spencer Dean, he was set up"Wyatt says loudly to Crane and before Erin could stop him.

"Do you have a death wish, Halliwell ?"Crane asks as he walks around his desk and stands right in front of Wyatt.

"I could ask you the same thing, because if we didn't look for the evidence to exonerate Cole, and he was convicted and later it's revealed that he's innocent, the first person they'd of come after would have been you. So instead of yelling at us for doing our jobs, you should be thanking us for saving yours"Wyatt says, and Crane knows he's right.

"Do you have any other suspects ?"Crane asks looking past Wyatt to Erin.

"Actually there's.."Erin starts to say before Wyatt interrupts her.

"No there's no one, but we'll keep looking,"Wyatt asks as Erin looks at him a little confused.

"You better,"Crane says as Wyatt and Erin take the hint and leave the office.

"What the hell was that about ? We both know Elizabeth did this, why didn't you tell him ?"Erin asks after Wyatt closes the Captain's door again.

"Because what would we say. In their eyes, Elizabeth Turner has been dead for over a hundred years and is definitely not supposed to be a demon"Wyatt says as he starts to walk back over to his desk, and Erin follows him.

"But we'll have the resources to find her, the manpower if we just tell him.."Erin starts to say.

"It won't make a difference. He'll think we're crazy, and even if we do somehow find Elizabeth and send a SWAT team in after her a lot of people are going to die. But the chances are, she's somewhere we're not going to find her, she's most likely hiding somewhere in the underworld, and we can't send a SWAT team there, we can't send anyone down there,"Wyatt explains.

"Wyatt, I am a cop, and so are you, and you can't just ignore evidence that can lead to a conviction,"Erin says as Wyatt smiles a little, finding what Erin said humorous.

"Erin, Elizabeth is never going to be convicted, she's never even going to see the inside of a courtroom and do you want to know why. Because people like her, people with magic, have to be dealt with a different way. I need you to look at this, not like a cop, but as the little girl who was desperate to believe in magic, and keep the Captain out of this"Wyatt says as Erin thinks it over.

"Do you do this a lot, take justice into your own hands ?"Erin asks.

"Why do you think we have so many unsolved cases ? They're all solved, Erin,"Wyatt says as he walks back over to his desk.

"So what are we going to do ?"Erin asks as she follows Wyatt.

"We're going to keep working on the case, and pretend to look for a logical explanation, while my family and I do what we do best, vanquish demons,"Wyatt says as he sits down in his desk chair, then looks back to Erin.

"Erin, you have two options here, you can request for a new partner and forget all of what you've seen the past few days, or you can do things our way, because if Elizabeth is as bad as we think we will need all the help we can get,".

Erin thinks this over for a minute, before she says,"I'll help you, but I don't want to be lied to, if I'm in, I want to be a full partner in this, okay,".

"That sounds fair,"Wyatt says.

"So what do you usually do after you lie to our boss ?"Erin asks after a minute of silence.

"Usually, then I lie to you about what I'm doing,"Wyatt says as Erin smiles a little.

"I was getting curious about all of your doctor's appointments, I was actually thinking there was something wrong with you,"Erin says.

"But after that, I start looking for demons, and in this case, we should probably do that. It might help with the search for Elizabeth,"Wyatt says.

"Do you have any particular place in mind ?"Erin says as Wyatt nods.

"I do, but if you want to come with me, you'll have to change. You scream cop,"Wyatt says as he stands up from his chair, and pulls on his black coat.

"Well, what do you suggest ?"Erin asks wondering what was wrong with her gray pants suit and pink blouse.

"For the place we're going, a lot less fabric,"Wyatt says looking Erin up and down before he heads for the exit.

"Excuse me ?"Erin asks as she follows Wyatt out.

* * *

Back at the Manor, Coop had just beamed into the house and was looking for Phoebe when he finds Luca in the living room, his back to Coop, talking on his cellphone.

"Just tell her I don't want to see her,"Luca says into the phone as Coop walks into the room.

"That's not my problem. That is not my problem. I can't just drop everything and go up there twice in two weeks because some medication just decided to start working. We've been through this before, and it ends badly every time. I'm sorry but I can't do it. What's best for all of us, is if you lose my number and don't contact me ever again, for any reason what so ever. That's what I thought,".

After Luca finishes the conversation, he hangs up the phone, turns and sees his stepfather standing in the doorway staring at him.

"I was looking for Phoebe,"Coop says after an awkward silence.

"She's upstairs,"Luca says motioning in the direction of the attic.

"How much did you hear ?".

"Enough,"Coop says as he walks into the room.

"So who don't you want to see".

After a minute of contemplating whether or not to tell Coop, Luca finally says,"My Mother. I mean my adoptive Mother. Clara Donahue".

"I thought she was institutionalized,"Coop says as Luca nods.

"She is, but they have her on this new medication that seems to be working, and she wants to see me,"Luca says.

"Do you think you should go ?"Coop asks as Luca shakes his head.

"No , this happens every few years, and I drop everything I'm doing to go and see her miraculous recovery, and every time I think that she'll be the Mom I always wanted, but then I get there and either she doesn't like how the medication makes her feel, or she's allergic to it, or she's faking it, or it just randomly stops working. Either way, she ends up right back to where she was before, and I need to remember things I really don't want to remember. It's just better for both of us if I don't go,"Luca explains.

"Well if she hurt you as much as you say she did, then I think you're making the right choice, but if the only reason you ever went to see her is because you wanted a real mother, you don't have to do that anymore,"Coop says as he walks towards Luca.

"Because let me guess, my real Mom is just upstairs,"Luca says as Coop nods.

"Well, yeah,"Coop says smiling a little, and Luca does the same.

"Maybe your right,"Luca says as he slips his cellphone back into the pocket of his jeans.

"I am, so your Mom's upstairs,"Coop asks as Luca nods.

"Yeah, she's in the attic with Kat and Polly,"Luca says as Coop nods.

"Thanks,"Coop says as he leaves the living room and goes up the stairs.

Luca is left alone to think about what Coop said, and about a lot of other things.

After a few minutes, he also goes up the stairs.

* * *

In the attic, Phoebe is looking through the Book of Shadows, while Kat and Polly work on a new batch of vanquishing potions when Coop walks into the room.

"Hey,"Coop says as his wife, daughter, and niece all look up him.

"Hey, sweetie. When did you get here ?"Phoebe asks as Coop walks over to her and gives her a quick kiss.

"A few minutes ago, I was talking to Luca,"Coop says.

"So he's still here ?"Polly asks a little surprised.

"Yeah, he was just taking a phone call,"Coop says before looking at the materials the cousins were using.

"So what are you guys making ?".

"Extra strength vanquishing potions, since our last batch didn't work on Elizabeth, we upped the dosage,"Kat says as she stirs the pot.

"This batch is so strong if we threw it at the mortal, he would probably burst into flames,"Polly says.

"Well I think that's good, I think,"Coop says a little confused.

"It means if we ever see Elizabeth again, this should at least faze her until we can vanquish her,"Phoebe explains to her husband.

"Hopefully,"Kat says as she stops stirring the pot.

"Well at least we have some sort of plan,"Coop says as Luca walks into the room.

"Hey, you're still here,"Kat says as Luca looks at her surprised.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be ?"Luca asks confused and as Polly picks up the spoon Kat had been using on the potion.

"No reason, here try this,"Polly says as she scoops a bit of the potion up in the wooden spoon and holds it out to Luca.

"No. Do not vanquish your brother young lady,"Phoebe says scolding her daughter,"Wow there's something I never thought I'd say,".

"What vanquish ?"Luca asks Polly sets the spoon back in the pot.

"No brother. I like it,"Phoebe says as Luca smiles a little.

"I wasn't going to vanquish him, I was kidding,"Polly says.

"Sure you were,"Luca says as Polly glares at him.

"I if I ever did try to vanquish you, our Mother wouldn't be around,"Polly says motioning to Phoebe.

"Well thank you for acknowledging me, but please don't vanquish Luca,"Phoebe says.

"Thank you, Phoebe,"Luca says as a loud crash is heard downstairs.

"What the hell was that ?"Kat asks looking from her Aunt and Uncle to her cousins.

"I don't know, but we should probably go see,"Phoebe says as everyone, except for Kat and Polly who stay to finish the potion, head downstairs to see what the noise was.

The source of the noise turns out to be Melinda, standing next to what used to be the glass coffee table in the conservatory, holding a broken table lamp in her hand when everyone enters the room, she turns to them and says,"We seriously need to get better security in this house,".

"There was a demon. Melinda, you should have yelled for us,"Coop says as Phoebe takes the lamp from her niece.

"I did, you guys didn't hear me, and now we need a new table and we need to replace that antique lamp before my Mom finds out,"Melinda says.

"Don't worry about the lamp sweetie. It's from Target,"Phoebe says as she throws the lamp onto the couch.

"Then why did she say it was an antique ?"Melinda asks as Luca sees a wound on Melinda's arm.

"Melinda your bleeding"Luca says as he walks over to his cousin, gently grabs her arm and flips it over to get a better look at the wound.

It looks like a knife wound like if someone ran a knife down her arm, it's a few inches long and about an inch thick.

"I didn't even feel that,"Melinda says just now noticing the wound.

"That's because your adrenaline was and is still pumping from the attack. You'll feel it in about five minutes,"Luca says as he pushes the sleeve of Melinda's gray sweater up, to get a better look at the wound, and Melinda winces in pain as he does.

Phoebe looks up and says,"Paige we need you".

Paige appears a second later, right beside Coop.

"What, did Luca get stabbed again ?"Paige asks as Luca turns around and looks at her.

"No Melinda,"Luca says as Paige walks over to Melinda and looks at the wound on her arm.

"I didn't get stabbed,"Melinda insists as Paige takes her arm.

Well, you got something, honey. Don't worry I'll take care of it,"Paige says as she heals the wound until it has completely disappeared.

"Thank you,"Melinda says as she takes her arm back and pulls the sleeve back down.

"Melinda, did you happen to see what kind of Demon it was ?"Phoebe asks as Melinda nods.

"Yeah, it was a Warlock. And he was pretty pissed"Melinda says.

"I think they're always pissed,"Paige says.

"That's not all,"Melinda says to everyone's surprise.

"There's more ?"Coop asks surprised.

"He was looking for you,"Melinda says looking at her Aunt.

"Me ?"Phoebe asks surprised.

"Her ?"Luca asks equally surprised.

"Well don't act so surprised, not all demons that break in here are after you,"Phoebe says looking to her son.

"Melinda, your sure ?"Coop asks as Melinda nods.

"He was pretty adamant about it, you know when he wasn't trying to kill me,"Melinda responds.

"Do you think Elizabeth could have sent him ?"Paige asks her sister.

"Anything's possible, so it's very likely, and it's also likely that this has nothing to do with Elizabeth,"Phoebe says thinking of the possibilities.

"Well let's assume that it is, what are we going to do ?"Coop asks concerned.

"That's a very good question. What are we going to do"Phoebe says,but no one has an answer to the question.


	15. Chapter 15

Later, across town, Wyatt is standing in front of a dive bar, when Erin walks up to him.

She'd taken his advice and had gone home and changed out of her work clothes, now she was wearing a short tight black t-shirt, an equally short gold mini skirt, torn black leggings, knee high brown high-heeled boots, her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, hoop earrings, a large gold bracelet on each wrist and was carrying a small black purse.

"Wow, that's more like it,"Wyatt says as Erin walks up to him.

"This seriously better be a good lead, Wyatt. I feel completely ridiculous,"Erin says trying to pull the skirt down more that doesn't reach the middle of her thigh, but she stops when she realizes Wyatt is staring at her chest and crosses her arms over her breasts.

"Eyes up here dude,".

Wyatt snaps out of it, and looks up at Erin's face,"Sorry. I was just wondering where you'd get something like that, I assume you just didn't have that in your closet".

"I didn't. I had to raid my sister's wardrobe,"Erin says as Wyatt smiles thinking of all the careers Erin's sister could have to just happen to have those things lying around.

"Down boy, she's a cocktail waitress,"Erin says as Wyatt's eyes go to Erin's stomach which was visible under the shirt.

Surprisingly Erin had a belly button piercing.

"And the piercing is what, on loan from your grandmother ?"Wyatt asks pointing to Erin's stomach.

"No, it's from a drunken night in Tijuana in college. It's the craziest thing I ever did,"Erin says before looking up at the old building with a sign reading The Watering Hole.

"Where are we anyway ?".

"San Francisco's very own demon bar. My brother and I discovered it a few years ago by accident when we were bar hopping, now whenever I need a lead, I come here,"Wyatt says looking up at the building.

"And I needed to dress like a hooker because ?"Erin asks confused.

"This isn't exactly a classy place, nor are demons the classiest people. Believe it or not, dressing like a hooker will allow you to fit in,"Wyatt says.

"Then how come you get to dress normal ?"Erin asks, motioning to Wyatt's black jeans and black button down shirt.

"This is how the people dress here, trust me this isn't my first time,"Wyatt says as Erin reluctantly nods.

"Let's just get this over with,"Erin says as she starts to walk to the door.

"There's just one more thing,"Wyatt says as he grabs Erin's arm to stop her from going in.

"Wyatt, I get it, we're not cops. I have done this before,"Erin says as Wyatt shakes his head.

"No, your right we're not cops, we're also not human,"Wyatt says as Erin looks at him confused.

"I don't understand,"Erin says.

"If these people, find out who I really am, they will literally kill me, or at least try,"Wyatt explains.

"So who are you here ?"Erin asks.

"Phoenix, a Demon Bounty Hunter"Wyatt answers.

"And who am I ?"Erin asks as Wyatt thinks for a second.

"Xena, another Hunter,"Wyatt says as Erin nods.

"Alright, let's go Phoenix,"Erin says as she links arms with Wyatt, and they walk through the door into the bar.

There were only four people in the bar, including the bartender, one person at the bar, one at a table near the door and one person sitting at a table in the back in the corner.

"Phoenix, what's up my man ?"The bartender asks as Wyatt and Erin walk up to the bar.

"Hey, Xander,"Wyatt says as him and Erin sit down on two of the bar stools.

"Haven't soon you around in a long time. How long has it been ?"Xander asks.

"Three months. I've been chasing a bounty in Oakland, just got back to town, and needed a drink,"Wyatt says as Xander nods.

"Did you get a good bounty at least ?"Xander asks as Wyatt nods.

"As good as it can be,"Wyatt says as Xander smiles.

"So who's your friend here ?"Xander asks motioning to Erin.

"Xena, we met chasing the same bounty 'bout six months back. She just moved to town,"Wyatt says as Xander nods.

"Well nice to meet you, Xena. Phoenix, usual ?"Xander asks as Wyatt nods.

"Double, she'll have the same,"Wyatt says before Erin could say anything.

"Coming right up,"Xander says as he disappears into the back of the bar.

"She'll have the same, what the hell is the matter with you,"Erin asks after Xander is out of earshot.

"What can I say, they serve great brandy,"Wyatt says shrugging it off.

"Is that guy actually a demon, he seems so nice,"Erin asks as Wyatt nods.

"He seems that way now, but I once saw him kill another demon over forty bucks and an unpaid bar tab,"Wyatt says as Erin looks at him surprised.

"And you didn't report it ?"Erin asks.

"When Demon's die they burst into flames. No body, no crime,"Wyatt says as he sees Xander come back around.

"Just follow my lead,"Wyatt whispers to Erin as Xander walks back to the bar, holding a bottle of brandy and two medium sized glasses.

"Here you go,"Xander says as he fills the glasses about half full with the copper colored liquid and pushes them in front of Wyatt and Erin.

"Thanks, actually something I wanted to ask you. Do you still have that friend in the underworld ?"Wyatt asks as Xander nods.

"Yeah, why ?"Xander confused.

"When I was in Oakland, I heard a rumor about Belthazor coming back is it true ?"Wyatt asks as Xander nods.

"Well this is just a rumor, but I heard some witch brought him back from the dead,"Xander says as Wyatt pretends to look surprised.

"What kind of witch would have the brains or the balls to do something like that ?"Wyatt asks as he takes a sip of his drink.

"I heard it was one of those Halliwell's, and I also heard they weren't in it alone,"Xander says resting his arms on the counter.

"What do you mean ?"Erin asks.

"I heard The Source put him up to it,"Xander says.

"So the rumors are true. There is a new Source,"Wyatt says as Xander nods.

"You were seriously out of the loop, man,"Xander says as Wyatt nods.

"What can I say, I was off the grid,"Wyatt says as Xander nods.

"Yeah, there's a new Source. I'm sure who, but I heard whoever it is, has a lot of balls,"Xander says as Wyatt and Erin look at him confused.

"Because of bringing back Belthazor ?"Erin asks a little confused.

"No, because my buddy swears The Source is trying to flip the balance,"Xander says as Erin looks at him confused and Wyatt shocked.

"The balance ?"Erin asks confused.

"Between good and evil,"Wyatt quickly explains before he finishes his drink.

"Yeah, apparently she's looking to send someone to some alternative plane,"Xander explains.

"Why would she want to do that ?"Erin asks as Wyatt thinks of something.

"Oh god,"Wyatt says.

"What, what is it ?"Erin asks.

"I'll tell you in the car,"Wyatt whispers to Erin before looking to Xander.

"Check".

"It's on the house. Welcome home, Phoenix"Xander says as Wyatt nods and him and Erin stand up.

"Thanks, man,"Wyatt as him and Erin start to head for the door, but the demon from the table by the door, a man a few years younger than Leo, stands up and blocks their path.

"Where do you think you're going ?"The guy asks as Wyatt pushes Erin behind him.

"Kamen they're cool, their bounty hunters. Same as you,"Xander says a little confused.

"That's the thing, they're not. I don't know who they say they are, but they're not one of us,"Kamen says stepping towards Wyatt, who in turn also steps back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"Wyatt says a little confused.

"Yes, you do, Halliwell,"Kamen whispers to Wyatt.

"Get the hell out of my way, old man. You don't know what I'm capable of,"Wyatt says but Kamen shakes his head.

"Yeah I do. I've lost more friends than I can count to your family,"Kamen says.

Wyatt then turns to Erin,"Go wait outside, this is going to be messy".

Erin doesn't respond and stays where she is.

"She's made up her mind,"Kamen says as he pulls a gun out of his pocket and points it at Wyatt's chest.

"A gun so unoriginal,"Wyatt says as he opens his hand and the gun flys out of Kamen's and into Wyatt's, who then points it at Kamen's chest.

"Now get out of my way,".

"Not a chance,"Xander says at the bar before he throws a fireball at the Inspectors.

Wyatt is able to pull Erin to the ground in time, so the only damage done is a scorch mark on the wall.

"We gotta get out of here,"Erin says as the other two demons in the bar stand up and get ready for a fight.

"Yeah,"Wyatt says as he grips onto Erin's wrist, then orbs them away from the bar.

He orbs them to his car, which was parked two blocks away.

"Oh my god,"Erin says as she stands up from the sidewalk she'd been laying on.

"You get used to it after a while,"Wyatt says as he also stands up.

"That was, awesome,"Erin says still excited.

"That is the reason I am never late for court,"Wyatt says as he leans against the front of his car.

"That was what you did earlier, at the precinct,"Erin says as Wyatt nods.

"Yeah,"Wyatt says.

"I'm sorry about the bar,"Erin says pointing behind her to the direction of the bar.

"Don't worry about it, I was pushing my luck with that place. Another one will pop up soon enough,"Wyatt says shrugging.

"So what were you saying in there about the balance ?"Erin asks confused.

"The balance controls everything. Who's good, who's evil, that kind of thing,"Wyatt explains.

"Well, why would Elizabeth want to do do anything to mess with that ?"Erin asks confused.

"I'm a little fuzzy on the concept, but from my understanding, there is an another world, just like ours but evil, and it keeps our world in balance. It keeps it good"Wyatt explains.

"So if Elizabeth is trying to flip the balance, she's trying to turn this world evil , so why not just go to the evil world and leave us alone ?"Erin asks.

"Everything that happens in this world happens in that world, if she goes there, the good Elizabeth comes here. The evil Elizabeth is evil and the good Elizabeth is good, thus shifting the balance, putting the worlds back where they were before, but backwards,"Wyatt explains.

"So we need to stop her before that can happen,"Erin says as Wyatt nods.

"We need to stop her before she hurts anyone else, but stopping her before she can flip the balance is also important,"Wyatt says.

"Why would she want to flip the balance in the first place ? It doesn't make sense,"Erin says.

"Why only needs to make sense to her, but we still need to stop her,"Wyatt says.

"It's getting late, you should probably head home. Pretty girls in this neighborhood don't tend to do very well after dark. Where'd you park ?".

"Four blocks that way,"Erin says pointing in the direction of the bar.

"Want me to give you a lift ?"Wyatt asks as Erin nods.

"Yeah, but do you think you can ?"Erin asks as Wyatt smiles.

"You want me to orb you to your car ?"Wyatt asks as Erin nods.

"If you can,"Erin says as Wyatt walks over to her.

"Hold on,"Wyatt says as he takes Erin's hands in his, and orbs her the four blocks to her car.

* * *

"I know what Elizabeth is planning,"Wyatt announces as he walks into the Manor and into the conservatory, where he finds his family.

Piper is sweeping up broken glass from the coffee table Melinda broke, Phoebe had the Book of Shadows on her lap and her, Samanta, who had returned, and Paige were flipping through it, while Luca and Melinda were cleaning up the rest of the mess the warlock made, turned over plants, a burn mark in a chair, turned over bits of furniture, broken trinkets and a hole in the wall.

"What happened here ?"Wyatt asks surveying the mess.

"A warlock broke in and tried to kill me. You know normal stuff,"Melinda says as she throws the lamp she broke into the trash bin in the middle of the room.

"So what did you find out ?"Phoebe asks as she looks up at her nephew.

"I went to that bar downtown and..,"Wyatt starts to say before Piper interrupts him.

"The demon bar, I thought I told you not to go there anymore,"Piper says.

"Mom, I'm twenty-six years old, I carry a badge and a gun and put myself in dangerous positions for a living. You can't tell me where I can and can't go, and for a completely unrelated reason, I won't be going there anymore,"Wyatt says.

"What did you find out about Elizabeth ?"Luca asks as he tosses a small broken clock into the trash.

"I found out she's trying to flip the balance,"Wyatt says as the sisters all look at him shocked.

"What ?"Piper asks.

"Are you serious ?"Phoebe asks as Wyatt nods.

"Oh my god,"Paige says as Luca, Melinda, and Samantha look at everyone else confused.

"What does that mean ? What's the balance ?"Samantha asks confused.

"Between good and evil,"Phoebe says.

"And if she manages to do it, it's very bad for all of us"Paige explains.

"Has this ever happened before ?"Melinda asks as her mother and aunts nod.

"Once, and it didn't end well,"Phoebe says.

"Did you find out where and when she plans on doing this ?"Piper asks as Wyatt shakes his head.

"No, that was all my guy told me before he threw fire at me and Erin,"Wyatt says as Luca smiles a little.

"Well maybe you just both have those kinds of faces,"Luca says as Wyatt glares at him.

"Not funny,"Wyatt says as Luca shrugs.

"So what are we going to do to find before before she can do something terrible ?"Samantha asks changing the subject.

"Well we could keep using scrying and potions that haven't worked, or we could think of something else,"Piper says.

"I could try working on some new spells to try to locate her, but I don't think we're going to find her until she wants to be found,"Phoebe says.

"So we're just going to wait around for her to hurt someone else ?"Luca asks.

"There isn't anything else we can do, Luca,"Paige says.

"There has to be something,"Luca says as Piper thinks of something.

"There's actually this spell I used once, it should work,"Piper says.

"Well great, what do you need for it? We'll get it for you tonight,"Melinda says.

"I'd need some Rosemary, chopped ground holly, cypress, a shredded yarrow . And I'd need some of Luca's blood,"Piper says as everyone looks at her shocked.

"What ?"Phoebe asks shocked.

"I'm with Phoebe on this one. What ?"Luca asks also shocked.

"It's not a lot, I'd just need to prick your finger,"Piper explains to her nephew.

"Okay, now that we know you won't exsanguinate him, I'm still fuzzy on why you need a sample of my boyfriend's blood ?"Samantha asks.

"It's a spell that draws blood to blood,"Piper tries to explain.

"And what does that mean exactly ?"Wyatt asks a little confused.

"It means that since Luca and Elizabeth are blood relatives, he'd be drawn to her location, or we can lure her somewhere and we can stop her,"Piper explains.

"So just to be clear, either way, you want Luca to face a demon who's already tried to kill him once before ?"Samantha asks Piper.

"Well it won't be like yesterday, we'll all be there. He won't be going in alone,"Paige explains to Samantha.

"This still seems really dangerous,"Samantha says.

"It will be even more dangerous for Luca, and all of us, if we don't find Elizabeth in time,"Melinda says.

"Would this spell work ? The time you used it, it worked ?"Luca asks as Piper nods.

"Paige is here, isn't she ?"Piper says.

"We don't have any other options, we can try it,"Luca says.

"Okay. I still need the rest of the ingredients, Melinda do you think you could find them ?"Piper asks as Melinda nods.

"Yeah, I know someone who can get me the stuff. I just need to go pick it up, but I'll need a ride, it's not the kind of place you can just orb into"Melinda explains.

"I'll drive you,"Luca says to his cousin.

"You will ?"Melinda asks a little surprised.

"I am going crazy, I need to get out of this house before I lose my mind,"Luca explains.

"Okay, I'll go get my purse,"Melinda says as she leaves the room.

"You really don't have to take her ?"Piper says.

"I was serious about going crazy, I have not spent this much time inside, doing nothing since I broke my leg last year skiing,"Luca says as Samantha nods.

"Yeah, I was was there, he was ready to strangle someone by the time the cast came off, it`s like he has ADD or something, he can't sit still,"Samantha says.

"ADHD,"Luca and Phoebe say at the same time.

"That was creepy,"Wyatt says as everyone smiles, especially Phoebe and Luca.

"Well she is right,"Luca says as Melinda comes back into the room, now holding a red purse.

"You ready ?"Luca asks as Melinda nods.

"We'll be back,"Luca says as he and Melinda walk to the door, and exit the Manor.

"I think he's starting to warm up to us,"Wyatt says after he makes sure his sister and cousin are gone.

"He is, don't let whatever he says scare you off. He likes having you all around, he feels like for the first time in a long time, he has a family,"Samantha says.

"He does have a family, and so do you,"Piper says as Samantha smiles.

"Thank you, that means a lot,"Samantha says.

"Wyatt, I think your Dad has some tools in the garage to fix the wall,w ant to go check ?"Piper asks looking to her son.

"Mom, why would Dad, just happen to have drywall and a trowel in the garage ?"Wyatt asks.

"Because this happens a lot, and he started fixing things himself after the fourth handyman in a year quit,"Piper explains.

"I'll go check,"Wyatt says as he starts to turn around to head out of the room.

"Wait, take the garbage out with you,"Piper says as she picks up the garbage can, and holds it out for Wyatt.

"You know I don't live here anymore right ?"Wyatt asks.

"Then why are you always here ?"Piper asks, but Wyatt doesn't have an answer so he reluctantly takes the garbage can from his mother, and walks in the direction of the garage.

"Thank you, honey"Piper calls after Wyatt when he leaves the room.

"You guys are definitely never boring are you,"Samantha says.

"Stick with us kid, you'll learn a lot,"Paige says jokingly.

"Well let's hope you'll have the chance,"Phoebe says,as everyone silently agrees.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underworld, Elizabeth is watching the sisters and Samantha in the conservatory on a ball of fire in the middle of the room.

"Well let's hope you'll get the chance,"Phoebe says in the fire before Elizabeth waves her hand, and the fire shrinks and disappears.

"You poor, stupid girl. I don't know what my son ever saw in you,"Elizabeth says as The Seer enters the room.

"I believe it was her winning personality that won your son over,"The Seer says as Elizabeth looks up at him.

"What news do you have, Seer ?"Elizabeth asks as she walks towards The Seer.

"Your plan is still moving forward, everything is in place,"The Seer says as Elizabeth smiles.

"Excellent,"Elizabeth says as she turns to walk away.

"But I don't quite understand, why aren't you going after your grandson ? Don't you need him to complete your plan ?"The Seer asks a little confused.

"No, I just need a member of the Halliwell family, anyone would do, but the one I chose, is the outsider, always looking in, never feeling like he quite belonged,"Elizabeth explained.

"I'm confused, wouldn't that still be your grandson ?"The Seer asks as Elizabeth shakes her head.

"Luca is finding his place with the Halliwell's, but no I am talking about the adopted child, Henry, who is so much more than any of those witches realize, but they will, and by then it will be too late"Elizabeth says as she turns and walks out, leaving The Seer alone.


	16. Chapter 16

After Luca and Melinda get all supplies for the spell, they bring them back to The Manor so Piper can do the spell.

As Piper puts the last ingredient into the pot, she picks up the small knife, turns to Luca and says,"That's just about it, only one thing missing".

"If we are seriously going to use my blood for this, I'd much rather do it myself given my recent history with sharp objects,"Luca says as Piper agrees and hands him the knife, as Cole walks into the attic.

"So Phoebe says you might have found a way to track down my mother ?"Cole says as he walks over to Piper and Luca.

"Shouldn't Cole try this. I mean genetically speaking, he is closer to her,"Luca asks as Piper thinks it over and Cole looks at them both confused.

"Technically yes, but you have magic in your blood, he doesn't, so it has to be you,"Piper says as Luca nods and Cole looks at them both confused.

"Do either one of you want to tell me what your planning ?"Cole asks.

"We are trying to draw your mother out with a spell, but the last ingredient is some of Luca's blood,"Piper says as Cole looks at her shocked.

"What ?"Cole asks as Luca nods.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too,"Luca says.

"We're trying to draw out Elizabeth, and this spell might work"Piper explains.

"Might, you never mentioned might,"Luca says.

"Really, I thought I did,"Piper says.

"I have an eidetic memory, I would have remembered,"Luca says.

"Well, I thought it was implied,"Piper says as Luca shakes his head.

"No it wasn't implied, Piper,"Luca says.

"Well from now one let's assume whenever I suggest a spell, let's say there is only a slight chance it might work, so just try it,"Piper says as Luca and Cole nod.

"Okay,"Luca says as he carefully cuts his left index finger with the knife, then squeezes the blood into the pot.

As Luca sets the knife back down on the table, he reaches for a tissue but is surprised when Cole's hand gets there first and hands it to him.

"Thanks,"Luca says as he presses the tissue against his finger.

"No problem,"Cole says.

"So shouldn't there be some sort of puff of smoke or something,"Luca asks.

"Sometimes, but you are not done, you also have to say the spell,"Piper says as she flips to the page in the Book of Shadows and shows it to Luca.

"Are we still sure we should be letting me try a spell ?"Luca asks.

"Yes, we're sure, try,"Piper says as Luca nods and reads from the page.

"Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me,"Luca says as him and Cole look around the room, half expecting Elizabeth to appear.

"Is that it ?"Cole asks almost disappointed.

"It might take a while,"Piper explains.

"Okay, if that's it. I'm going to go home, so see you both tomorrow,"Luca says as he turns to the attic door.

"You're leaving ?"Cole asks as Luca turns back to him and Piper.

"Yeah, look I'm exhausted, and so is Samantha. Neither of us slept last night and I would at least like to try to get one good night sleep before I go back to work. I can take care of myself,"Luca says.

"We know,"Piper says.

"Just please be careful, with this spell, we don't know what's going to happen,"Cole says as Luca nods.

"I will. If any demon poofs into my living room I'll shot it in the head,"Luca says as he turns to leave.

"Demons don't poof anywhere ?"Cole calls after Luca.

"I'll take your word for it,"Luca says as he leaves the attic.

* * *

A few hours later, Luca is laying awake in his bed.

Samantha was asleep beside him, he'd been trying to fall asleep for about two hours, but couldn't.

Tired of the silence, Luca quietly slips out of bed, careful not to wake his girlfriend, and walks into the guest room.

Luca hadn't wanted a two bedroom, but he hadn't been given much notice about his transfer from Seattle to San Fransisco the year before, so he'd gotten the place sight unseen and at first decided to make the room into an office, but it ended up being a guest room that no one ever used, with just his old bed and a dresser he'd gotten for fifty bucks on Craigslist in it.

Luca goes into the room, he heads straight for the closet, and when he opens the door, reaches for the old shoe box on the top shelf.

He takes the shoe box and sits down on the edge of the bed, and opens the box.

On top was his birth certificate, he'd been born on February 2nd, 2003, which he now knows is also his cousin Wyatt's birthday in some weird coincidence, in Sacramento.

His mother was listed as Clara Rose Donahue, and the father Simon William Donahue, both of those facts Luca now knows is wrong.

Luca sets the piece of paper onto the gray comforter, he then pulls out several photographs.

There were about twenty pictures all taken from the day he was born to about age two when Simon left and Clara couldn't be bothered with pictures, after that it's just school pictures to record Luca's life.

As Luca was flipping through the pictures, Samantha walks into the doorway.

"Hey, I woke up and you weren't there, is everything okay ?"Samantha asks as she leans against the doorframe.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep,"Luca says as Samantha walks into the room, and sits down next to Luca on the bed.

"Is that you ?"Samantha ask pointing to the picture Luca was holding, he was about a year old, sitting on a couch with a teddy bear the same side as himself, trying to grab the camera.

"Yeah,"Luca says as he hands Samantha the picture.

"You were so cute, why haven't I seen these before ?"Samantha asks.

"I don't really like showing them around,"Luca explains.

"Is the reason you decided to pull them out, have anything to do with what's been happening the past few days ?"Samantha asks as Luca nods.

"Yeah. I just feel like my entire life has been a lie, that I've been living someone else's, that I had another life I was supposed to live instead,"Luca says as Samantha gives him a one-sided hug.

"Your life hasn't been a lie, yes you weren't supposed to end up where you did, but this is still your life. You made it into your life, and if you hadn't had this life, we might not have met"Samantha says as Luca smiles at her.

"I doubt that,"Luca says as Samantha smiles at him.

"So what else is in here,"Samantha asks as she pulls a letter out of the box.

"Acceptation letter to Stanford. You keep your acceptance letter to college in a shoe box in a guest closet ?".

"We don't all frame ours,"Luca says as Samantha smiles.

"You know who might want to see some of this stuff, Phoebe and Cole,"Samantha says as Luca nods.

"You know I've been trying really hard, but I can't see them as my parents,"Luca says.

"Don't worry you will, it just takes time,"Samantha says as she lays her head on Luca's shoulder.

"I hope so,"Luca says as he wraps his arm around Samantha's shoulders and kisses her hair.

"I love you,"Samantha says.

"I love you too, more than anything".

* * *

The next day, Henry Jr was sitting in the small waiting room of San Quentin State Prison with about fifteen other people waiting to be let in for visiting hours.

Henry had only ever come to the prison three other times before, to see his biological father, Christopher Mercer.

He didn't tell anyone in his family what he was doing, they'd freak if they knew, not even Christopher knows who he really is,Henry told him he was a grad student at Stanford working on his thesis on crime families, no use in digging up dirt if this wasn't something he wanted to just wanted to know where he came from, and Christopher Mercer is the only who has the answers Henry was looking for.

Getting anxious, Henry stands up from his chair and walks towards the guard sitting in a glassed-in booth with a sliding door pushed to the side,near the entrance of the rest of the prison.

"Hey, what the hell is going on, I've been waiting for over an hour ?"Henry asks the guard.

"Prison riot. We're not letting anyone else in today. Sorry kid, come back tomorrow,"The guard says.

"You couldn't have said that an hour ago ?"Henry asks.

"Sorry, kid. But if you want I can pass along a message for whoever you came to see,"The guard says as Henry thinks it over for a second.

"Yeah, can you tell Christopher Mercer, that Henry will come back to see him next week ?"Henry asks as the guard nods.

"Sure kid, and again sorry you couldn't see your Dad today,"The guard says which leaves Henry speechless.

"He's, he's not my Dad. He's just someone I'm interviewing for my thesis,"Henry stammers.

"My mistake, but I'll tell him,"The guard says.

"Thanks,"Henry says as he walks to the door and out into the parking lot.

Fifteen minutes later, while Henry is driving home, his phone that was sitting in the cup holder starts ringing.

Careful not to take his eyes off the road, Henry reaches into the cup holder and picks up his phone, which is when he receives the premonition.

It's of him driving down the same road he was on now, he's talking on his phone when a deer darts onto the road.

Henry swerves to avoid it and ends up hitting a tree.

When Henry comes back to reality he realizes he's drifted into the wrong lane.

He is barely able to get back into his lane before crashing into another car.

Unable to overcome the shock, he pulls over to the side of the road.

Trying to calm down, he throws his no longer ringing phone onto the passenger seat beside him, and steps out of the car.

As he was struggling to catch his breath and try to comprehend what just happened, Elizabeth shimmers a few feet away from Henry.

"Don't worry, I'm told that the first is always the hardest,"Elizabeth says as Henry looks to her still in shock.

"What do you do to me ?"Henry asks.

"I unbound your powers, I thought you'd be pleased,"Elizabeth says pretending to be confused.

"What are you talking about, I'm mortal,"Henry says still really confused.

"It's sad that you still believe that, I'm sure your parents have worked very hard to make you believe that,"Elizabeth says.

"What are you talking about ?"Henry asks now able to calm down.

"You aren't mortal Henry, you are much more, and your parents hid it from you,"Elizabeth says.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't get back in my car and run you down ?"Henry asks.

"Because I am the only one in your life willing to tell you the truth, your parents obviously haven't,"Elizabeth says.

"You could be lying to me. You're a manipulator, a murderer. Your the freaking Source of all Evil. Why should I listen to you over my own parents ?"Henry asks.

"Think about it, Henry. I'll be around when you make your decision,"Elizabeth says as she shimmers away.

Henry still a little shocked about what happened, sits down on the ground and leans against his car, trying to catch his breath.

As he's about to go back to his car, call his Mom and tell her that Elizabeth came to him, he hears a car horn.

Henry to the direction of the sound, and sees a deer run off the road, leaving Henry even more confused.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that day, Henry is sitting in his bedroom at his parent's house,staring at his hands.

He still couldn't stop thinking about what Elizabeth had told him, about his supposed powers, and his parents hiding them from him.

"Get ahold of yourself, Henry. You don't have powers, she was lying,"Henry says as he stands up from his bed.

But before he leaves the room, he looks across the room to the football on his dresser and gets an idea.

Henry then holds up his right hand and tries to move the football with his mind, like his cousins, but it stays firm in its spot.

"Some all-powerful Source doesn't know a mortal when she sees one,"Henry says to himself completely relieved.

Just as he's about to leave the room, he jokingly flicks his hand at the football, and to his surprise, a bolt of ice shoots out of his hand and freezes the football into a large block of ice.

"Oh my god,"Henry says as he sits down on his bed again, and as he tries to stop himself from hyperventilating, he hears the front door downstairs open and close.

"Hello, is anyone home ?"Paige yells.

"Yeah, I'll be right down, Mom,"Henry calls looking at his hand again, still stunned.

After making sure he didn't look like he was in shock, he goes downstairs and finds his mother standing at the kitchen island, texting on her phone.

"Hey Mom,"Henry says as Paige looks up at him.

"Hey honey,"Paige says as Henry walks to the other side of the island.

"Mom, there's something I wanted to ask you,"Henry says as Paige looks up from her phone.

"Sure honey,"Paige says as she sets the phone onto the countertop.

"I want to know more about my biological parents,"Henry says as Paige looks at him a little confused.

Paige is quiet for a minute before she says,"Henry, sweetie, we've already told you everything we know. There's nothing else to tell,I'm sorry".

"That can't be it, there has to be something. Her name, where's she was from, you have to have something else,"Henry says as Paige looks at him confused.

"Henry, what is this about. You haven't mentioned your biological parents in a while, why the sudden urge ?"Paige asks still confused.

"Maybe I want to know more about them because I am tired of being different. I am the pun of a bad joke, a mortal in a family of Witches, and maybe I want to know about my mortal family because my magical family just got a little bit bigger,"Henry says.

"Is this what this is about, Luca?"Paige asks.

"No, this is about me wanting to know where I come from, and I thought you more than anyone you would understand that,"Henry says.

"Henry, there is nothing else. I'm sorry but that's all, we don't know anything else,"Paige says as Henry shakes his head.

"I don't believe you,"Henry says as he walks towards the back door, taking his car keys off the hook next to the cupboard in the process.

"Why, why don't you believe me ?"Paige asks as Henry stops.

"Let's just say recent events have made me doubt your story,"Henry says as he opens the door and walks outside, letting the door slam behind him.

He walks to his black Honda which was parked at the curb outside the house.

As soon as Henry slams the car door, Elizabeth shimmers into the front seat.

"Oh, my god. Why do you always have to do that ?"Henry asks after he looks over and sees her, startling himself.

"I take it your conversation with your mother didn't go well,"Elizabeth says as Henry nods.

"I think you know how it went, you wouldn't be here if you didn't,"Henry says as he looks from Elizabeth to straight ahead.

"Do you believe what I told you about your powers now ?"Elizabeth asks as Henry nods.

"Yes, I believe you,"Henry says as he looks back to her.

"Do you believe that your parents hid it from you, made you think you were mortal ?"Elizabeth says.

"I think it's a very strong possibility, yes,"Henry says.

"What would you say if I told you I could teach you about your powers. How to use them ?"Elizabeth asks.

"I could ask my sisters, my cousins to teach me,"Henry says as Elizabeth nods.

"You could, but what I can teach you, no one else can. No rules, no limitations, and most importantly no lies,"Elizabeth says.

"What's the catch,there's always a catch. Why would you do something like that for me ? You tried to kill my cousin three days ago, and you want my entire family dead,"Henry asks.

"Because I believe that if you help someone, they will one day help you,"Elizabeth says.

"So this is about you, you are doing this for your own selfish reasons,"Henry says as Elizabeth nods.

"There is no such thing as a selfless act. But you have a choice to make, you can go back to pretending to be ordinary, or I can make you more powerful than your mother and sisters. You'll finally be able to fit in with your family. I can make you extraordinary. What's it going to be Henry ?"Elizabeth asks as Henry thinks it over.

"I don't want to be ordinary anymore, I want to be like them. I want to be a witch,"Henry says as Elizabeth nods.

"Then start the car,"Elizabeth says as Henry does as he's told, and puts his key into the ignition.

"Where am I going ?"Henry asks as he pulls his seatbelt on.

"We'll find out when we get there. Just drive,"Elizabeth instructs as Henry pulls away from the curb.

* * *

An hour later, Paige is sitting in the kitchen in the Manor, talking to Piper and Phoebe.

"He was so insistent, it was like he thought I was lying to him,"Paige says recounting what happened with Henry to her sisters.

"He did have a point about being the pun of a joke, it's can't be easy being normal in a family that's, so not,"Phoebe says as she sips her tea.

"It's just, he's always had questions about them and he knows everything we know about them, but this just came out of nowhere, and I didn't have the answers he wanted. It's like he knew something and just wanted to see what I knew,"Paige says.

"Why did he ask, I mean there has to have been something that brought it on ?"Piper asks as Paige nods.

"There was something,"Paige says as Phoebe understands.

"Luca. This is because of Luca because he's just one more person to remind Henry that he's different,"Phoebe says as Paige nods.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't read to much into it,"Paige says as Phoebe nods.

"Well, do you know where he went ?"Piper asks as Paige shakes her head.

"No, I've left him like five messages, but I think he's ignoring me,"Paige says.

"He'll come around, he just needs time,"Phoebe says as Luca comes into the room.

"You guys talking about me again,"Luca asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"No, Henry. He and Paige had a fight,"Piper explains.

"It wasn't even a fight, I'm not even sure what it was,"Paige says.

"Then it was probably nothing, you're probably overreacting,"Luca says as Paige nods.

"You're probably right, but there was just something I couldn't put my finger on. Something that wasn't right,"Paige says as Luca reaches for the bottle of water on the counter.

"Like I said it's probably..,"Luca starts to say when he picks up the water bottle and gets a premonition.

Henry is standing in the underworld, Elizabeth beside him, Paige and Henry Sr. in front of them.

Henry Jr. then throws a bolt of ice at Paige but Henry Sr. pushes her out of the way and it hits him square in the heart, causing him to fall to the ground, either dead or very close to death.

"Luca, sweetie are you okay,"Phoebe asks as the premonition finishes, leaving Luca a little scared.

"I was wrong, it's not nothing,"Luca says as he sets the water back down on the counter.

"What did you see ?"Piper asks.

"I saw Henry, he was in a cave or something I'm not sure,"Luca says trying to remember.

"The underworld, was he being held prisoner ?"Paige asks as Luca shakes his head.

"No,"Luca says.

"What do you mean no ?"Piper asks but Luca doesn't respond right away.

"I don't know if I should tell you,"Luca says.

"Luca, if you saw something you need to tell us if Henry's in trouble. We need to know,"Phoebe says as Luca thinks it over.

"I saw him killing Henry Sr., and Elizabeth was there like she put him up to it,"Luca explains.

"Oh my god, but why would she even go after him, he's mortal ?"Paige asks but Luca shakes his head.

"Actually, he's not. He killed Henry Sr. with powers, ice powers. Shot a bolt of ice into his heart,"Henry says as the sisters look at each other.

"That's why he wanted to know about his biological parents so badly. He wanted to know what they were,"Piper says.

"But that doesn't make any sense, he's twenty-one. I would've noticed if he had powers, wouldn't I have ?"Paige asks no one in particular.

"Not if he just developed them, but if Elizabeth was there she must have unbound them somehow and is trying to turn him and his powers against us,"Phoebe says.

"And if she got to him first, who knows what kind of lies she could have told him. What kind of promises she made,"Piper says.

"We have to find him, we have to save him,"Paige says as Piper nods.

"And we will, we just need to think it through first. Let's go check the book see if we can figure what Henry is, then we can make a plan,"Piper says as she stands up and after a minute so does Paige.

"I just need to call Henry Sr. first. Tell him what's happening,"Paige says as Piper nods.

"I'll meet you up there,"Piper says as she and Paige leave the kitchen, Piper heads to the stairs, while Paige to the living room.

"Are you sure you're okay, honey ?"Phoebe asks as she gets up from her chair, and walks towards her son.

"Yeah I'm fine,"Luca says nodding.

"Are you sure that there's nothing else about the premonition we should know about ?"Phoebe asks Luca and after a second of thought, he nods.

"Henry was aiming at Paige, but Henry Sr. pushed him out of the way. He was trying to kill Paige,"Luca says as Phoebe looks at her son shocked.

"Oh god,"Phoebe says.

"Should we tell her ?"Luca asks but Phoebe shakes her head.

"No, we'll find Henry, we'll save him before your premonition comes true and she'll never have to know,"Phoebe says as Luca nods.

"Okay".

"Are you sure your alright ?"Phoebe says as Luca nods.

"I'm fine, it just takes a lot out of me,"Luca explains.

"You get used to it after a while. Trust me,"Phoebe says as Luca nods.

"Alright,"Luca says as Phoebe smiles.

"I have to head back to work, are you staying here ?"Phoebe asks as Luca nods.

"Yeah, Samantha's at work and I have nothing else going on so I'm going to stay and help them find Henry,"Luca says as nods.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later,"Phoebe says as she walks out of the kitchen.

* * *

Elizabeth had instructed Henry to drive to a back alley across town.

"What did you want to show me ?"Henry asks when he and Elizabeth get out of the car.

"Do you not know where we are ?"Elizabeth asks as Henry shakes his head.

"No, should I ?"Henry asks.

"Maybe, this was the alley where you were born, twenty-one years ago,"Elizabeth says as Henry looks around.

"Well that's depressing, but that doesn't explain why you'd bring me here. What are you trying to pull ?"Henry asks as he slams the car door.

"This is where your life began, and where it takes a U-turn,"Elizabeth says as Henry looks at her confused.

"What do you mean ?"Henry asks as Elizabeth walks further into the alley.

"If you do this, there is no going back to your family. That would be a mistake as they would see you as an enemy, but if you come with me, I can teach you how to use your powers in ways you never thought possible. No rules, no restrictions, you won't have to answer to your whitelighter, the elders, the tribunal. anyone. You will only have to answer to yourself. I can teach you to use your powers so you can become more powerful than all your family combined,"Elizabeth says as Henry thinks it over.

"What's the catch, because there's always a catch and I'm still not believing your offer about no strings attached magic ?"Henry asks.

"I like to believe that when the time comes you'll help me",Elizabeth says as Henry looks at her confused.

"I get it now, my parents were as clueless about my powers as I was. They didn't lie to me,you did, you're just manipulating me to get what you want. But I'm not falling for that. I'm going home,"Henry says as he turns to leave the alley, towards his car.

"Pity, I was hoping you'd do this the easy way, but no matter,"Elizabeth says as she holds up her right hand and shoots out a bolt of energy, which hits Henry right between his shoulder blades.

Henry falls to the ground, crying in pain, Elizabeth walks towards him.

"Now, don't you wish cooperated, things would have been so much simpler had you gone with me willingly, it would have saved us both so much trouble".

"What was that supposed to do, stop me,"Henry asks looking up at her, but still unable to move.

"No, just lower your guard,"Elizabeth says as she bends down next to Henry.

"You remind me so much of my grandson. I wonder what he'll do when he realizes your missing, he won't come for you that's for sure, I don't think he'll even miss you, none of them will. But don't worry dear, they won't forget you, I won't let that happen. You'll be of great use to me, I'll make you see what's going on, and I'll make them see too".

Elizabeth then lays her left hand on Henry's back, and the two of them shimmer away from the alley.


	18. Chapter 18

The Halliwell family including Cole, Samantha, Erin and Doug searched the rest of the day and all night long, but by the next morning, there was still no sign of Henry.

Doug and Erin had found Henry's car in the alley, but other than that it looked like Henry had just disappeared into thin air, which of course he had.

Piper had sent Wyatt, Doug, and Erin back to the precinct to see if they could track Henry's cell phone to find out if he was even still in the city.

Tamara who had gone to visit a friend in LA the day after she first met Luca hadn't gotten her family's many, many, many messages until the day after Henry went missing, so by the time she orbed into the attic she was already joining the search late.

"What's wrong ? What happened ?"Tamara asks Kat, Chris, and Parker who all look up from the books they'd been reading when Tamara orbs in holding a suitcase.

"You would've known if you answered your phone at all this week, this entire city is possibly going to hell and you relax on the beach, get drunk and ignore our phone calls,"Chris says as Tamara sets her pink suitcase onto the ground beside her.

"Come on Chris, your over reacting again the city is not going to hell,"Tamara says as Luca enters the attic.

"It might be Doug called and they can't get a signal on Henry's phone. Phoebe is downstairs trying to scry for him but it's not looking good,"Luca says as he walks up and stands beside Tamara,who looks at everyone shocked.

"Henry's missing, which Henry and since when ?"Tamara asks everyone in the room.

"Our brother Henry and since yesterday. The Source got him,"Kat says as Tamara looks at her sister shocked.

"There's a new Source, since when ?"Tamara asks.

"Awhile apparently, she could have been in the underworld for years and we might not have known,"Parker says.

"The source is a she ?"Tamara asks as Luca goes and sits next to his half-sister on the couch.

"Yeah, she's Luca's grandma,"Parker says.

"Only technically, she's not willing any prizes,"Luca says as Tamara nods still confused.

"So did my mom and aunts figure out what you are ?"Tamara asks as Luca looks at her confused.

"Yeah, half witch half-demon. Did no one tell her ?"Luca asks looking to Chris.

"She never answers her phone,"Chris explains glaring at Tamara, who does the same in return.

"What's the big deal about it, are we like related or something ?"Tamara says when she realizes no one else is laughing she asks,"Why is no one laughing ?".

"Because we are related,"Luca says as Tamara looks at him shocked.

"Distantly, like some eighth cousin, five times removed kind of deal ?"Tamara asks.

Luca shakes his head,"No it's a first cousin type of deal,".

"What ?"Tamara asks confused.

"Yeah, Luca is the thought long dead son of my mom and Cole Turner, who is also alive, again,"Parker tries to explain.

"This is just making my head hurt,"Tamara says rubbing her temples.

"It helps if you try not to think about it,"Kat says as Paige orbs into the room.

"Tamara your back,"Paige says relieved.

"Mom I am so sorry for being out of contact for so long,"Tamara says as Paige nods.

"Don't worry about it, well actually do but we have bigger problems,"Paige says.

"So I guess it didn't go well with the elders,"Chris says as Paige nods.

"Without the name of Henry's biological mother they can't help us, but we never knew what it was,"Paige says as Tamara bites her lip.

"I know someone who would know,"Tamara says as everyone looks at her.

"No, absolutely not,"Paige says.

"What choice do we have Mom ?"Tamara asks.

"Other ones,"Paige says.

"You two, explain so we know whether or not to agree,"Parker says.

"Henry's biological father would know her name, and San Quentin isn't that far from here. A second if we orb"Tamara explains.

"That's actually a good idea,"Kat says.

"Don't sound so surprised, I have good ideas,"Tamara tells her twin.

"We are not going to Christopher Mercer,"Paige says as Tamara turns to her mother.

"Mom I know how you feel about him, but to save Henry we need to know what he is and to find that out, we need Christopher Mercer. Five minutes that's all it'll take, and we don't even have to mention Henry,"Tamara says as but Paige shakes her head.

"No, we'll find a way without him,"Paige insists.

"You know I'm going, the question is if I'm going alone,"Tamara says as Kat stands up from the chair she'd been sitting in.

"I'll go,"Kat says as Tamara looks at her and nods a thank you.

Tamara turns back to Paige,"Be back in an hour".

Tamara and Kat then orb out of the attic.

"You know their right,"Chris say says Paige nods.

"Yeah I know. Luca, have you heard from Doug yet ?"Paige asks looking to her nephew.

"Yeah, they couldn't track his phone, I'm sorry Paige,"Luca says.

"So we have nothing,"Parker asks as Chris shakes his head.

"Maybe not, I had an idea I just needed you here before I said anything,"Chris says as everyone looks to him.

"Seriously, we've been looking for something to lead us to Elizabeth for three hours and you didn't say anything,"Parker says but Chris ignores her.

"I think we should summon her, Henry's biological mother. Then we could just ask her what she is,"Chris explains.

Paige nods,"That might work, but why would you wait for me to get here to say something,".

"Because it would be almost impossible for one of us to summon a woman we've never met, but you have the largest connection to tried to her. You tried to save her life and you raised her son. If one of us has the chance to pull this off, it's you,"Chris says as Paige nods.

"I think I can do it, I don't see any other choice. I want my son back,"Paige says.

"Then we better get started,"Luca says.

* * *

After orbing away from the attic, the twins find themselves outside the visitors center of San Quentin State Prison located a half an hours drive from the Manor.

"What if he refuses to help us ?"Kat asks as Tamara walks over to the door leading into the building.

"Then we'll have to persuade him somehow,"Tamara says as she pulls open the door.

She and Kat step into the room that Henry had been in the day before, and like Henry they go to the prison guard behind the computer.

"Excuse me, we need to see a prisoner. Now"Tamara says as the guard looks up from his computer.

"Let me guess, it's a matter of life and death,"The guard says as the twins nod in agreement.

"Yeah, it is actually,"Kat says.

"It always is. What's the prisoner's name ?"The guard asks.

"Christopher Mercer,"Tamara says as the guard hits a few keys on his computer.

"And your names ?"The guard asks.

"Katrina and Tamara Mitchell,"Kat says as the guard looks at them confused.

"You're not on the list,"The guard says as the twins look at him confused.

"What list ?"Tamara asks.

"The list of people who Christopher Mercer approved to come see him and neither of you are on said list,"The guard says.

"But you don't understand, this really is an emergency. We need to see him,"Kat says trying to be convincing.

"Look I believe you, but there's nothing I can do. There is one Mitchell on the list, and it's neither of you,"The guard says as the twins look at him confused.

"Wait, what. A Mitchell has been coming to see him ?"Tamara asks confused.

"Who ?"Kat asks.

"I can't tell you that, I've already said too much,"The guard says as Tamara thinks of something.

"What if we guess and you just nod, because we're pretty sure we know who it is ?"Tamara asks.

Before the guard can respond Tamara says,"Henry Joseph Mitchell Jr".

The guard looks at her for a second before he slowly nods.

"When was the last time he was here ?"Tamara asks as the guard hits a few keys on the keyboard.

"Yesterday to see Mercer, he was turned away due to a prison riot, but he's visited three times before, stayed for a few hours each time,"The guard says as the twins look at each other.

"Thank you very much for your help,"Tamara says after a moment of silence.

"But you didn't see Mercer, how did it help ?"The guard asks confused.

"It helps more than you think,"Tamara says as she and Kat leave the building.

"Mom is going to flip,"Kat says after the door closes.

"You think ?"Tamara asks sarcastically.

"What are we going to do ? The only thing we learned from this visit is that Henry's been lying to us,"Kat says as Tamara looks at her confused.

"He hasn't been lying, he just didn't tell us that's not the same thing,"Tamara says.

"Mom's not going to see it that way, neither is Dad and we still don't know Henry's biological mother's name, so this trip was a waste of time,"Kat says.

"Maybe, but at least we're doing something,"Tamara says as Kat bites her lip.

"Mom and Dad are going to go crazy when we tell them,"Kat says as Tamara nods.

"Yeah, but there's no sense in putting it off,"Tamara says as Kat nods.

"How about you tell this time and I'll tell them next time Henry screws up,"Kat says as Tamara smiles.

"Yeah, I'll tell them,"Tamara says as Kat nods.

"Race you,"Kat says as Tamara smiles a little.

"You'll lose, but okay,"Tamara says as she orbs back to the follows suit and orbs after her.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Manor Paige was getting ready to perform the spell to summon the spirit of Henry's biological mother.

Phoebe was just lighting the last candle in the circle on the ground when she says,"That's the last of it, it should work".

She stands up and walks over to Paige and Henry Sr who were standing at the book.

"You ready ?"Henry asks as Paige shrugs.

"We'll see,"Paige says as she starts reading the spell out of the book.

"Hear these words. Hear my cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to me. I summon thee. Cross now the great divide,".

A white figure glimmers into the centre of the circle of candles forming into a young woman who couldn't be much older than Polly who had just turned sixteen, she had long brown hair that was hung loosely around her thin shoulders, fair skin, she was wearing a white short sleeve lace dress with matching white flats and she had large brown eyes, Henry's large brown eyes.

It was no doubt to the sisters as well as Henry Sr that the spell had worked.

"Whats going on ? Why am I here ?"The spirit says looking around the attic a little confused.

"Do you remember us ? From the day you died ?"Phoebe asks as the spirit nods.

"Yeah, but weren't there were three of you ?"The spirit asks.

"Yes, our sister Piper was there too but she's busy right now and we really need to ask you some questions,"Paige says as the spirit nods.

"What kind of questions ?"The spirit nods.

"Let's start with your name, we never got that far last time,"Paige says after some thought.

"Sabine, Sabine Lee"The spirit, Sabine, says.

"What do you remember about your son ?"Henry asks as Sabine looks at him, not surprised he asked the question.

"A lot. I've been watching over him, his whole life, you've done,an amazing job with him. I couldn't have raised him better,"Sabine says looking to Paige and Henry smile.

"He's in danger and we need your help to save him,"Phoebe says as Sabine looks at them shocked.

"Yes, of course. I'll do whatever it takes to help, ask me whatever you want,"Sabine says as everyone thinks for a second about what to ask.

"What are you a witch, a Whitelighter what,"Paige asks as Sabine thinks it over.

"I'm like you, your children, your nieces, and nephews. I'm a hybrid"Sabine explains.

"Then so is Henry,"Phoebe says more to herself than anyone.

"Of what ? A hybrid of what ?"Henry asks.

"My mother is a gypsy and my father is a witch. It was a teenaged romance, he was looking at colleges in the area my Mom lived in, they met at a party. I was raised in a gypsy community in Southern California where my parent's relationship was frowned upon, by basically everyone and as a result, I was often shunned . When I was fourteen I left the community in search of my father".

"On your own at fourteen, that sounds familiar,"Phoebe says to herself thinking of her own son.

Sabine ignores Phoebe and continues,"I found him in San Fransisco, but he rejected me. I found myself alone, and scared, which is how I became aquatinted with the Mercer's, more specifically Christopher. We were together for a year and a half when I left. I couldn't take what he was doing anymore. I later found out I was pregnant with his child, which is when I made a decision".

"What ?"Paige asks.

"I had my powers bound because I knew they would bind Henry's as well. The plan was as soon as he was born I would take him to a hospital or a church, I'd place him in the arms of a nice nurse or priest and I'd just leave him there,"Sabine explains.

"Your plan all along was to give him up for adoption,"Henry says as Sabine nods.

"I couldn't give him a good life, a safe home, neither could Christopher.I thought that since Christopher didn't know that I was pregnant he would never know the baby was his, then he'd be safe,"Sabine says.

"But why would you bind his powers ?"Phoebe asks.

"Because you thought no one would want a magical baby and he'd have a better chance at getting a family if he was normal,"Paige says as Sabine nods.

"I thought I could protect myself without my powers, but I couldn't. Three weeks before my due date, I ran into a dark lighter and you know the rest,"Sabine explains.

"What do you think the odds are that Elizabeth knows this,"Phoebe asks.

"Probably pretty good, she wouldn't have taken him if she didn't,"Paige says as the twins orb into the attic.

"Please tell me that everyone else can see the ghost lady too,"Tamara says pointing at Sabine.

"Yes, you're fine,"Kat says as Tamara nods.

"Girls this is Sabine Lee, Henry Jr's biological mother. Sabine these are our daughters Kat and Tamara,"Paige says as she introduces the three women.

"Hello,"Kat says.

"Hey,"Tamara says.

"Hi,"Sabine says.

"So it looks like San Quentin was a waste of our time,"Kat says to Henry Sr's surprise.

"Wait you went where ?"Henry asks shocked.

"It's not important,"Kat says as Tamara's surprise.

"It kind of is,"Tamara tells her twin.

"No, it's not,"Kat says.

"We agreed to tell them,"Tamara says.

"Yeah I thought about it and what good will it really do, it will just make them mad at Henry and Henry mad at us,"Kat says.

"Maybe, but they should know,"Tamara says as Paige has enough.

"Girls,"Paige says as her daughters look to her,"One of you just tell us what happened".

"Henry has been going to the prison to visit Christopher Mercer,"Tamara says to her parent's shock.

"He what ?"Henry Sr. asks shocked.

"And this is why I didn't want to tell you,"Kat says as Tamara glares at her.

"Shut up,"Tamara says to her sister.

"I just don't understand why he didn't tell us,"Paige asks ignoring her daughters.

"I think because he knew how you'd react,"Phoebe says.

"I just can't believe he didn't come to us with this. Yes it would have been hard but we would have understood,"Paige says.

"Actually, I don't think we would of,"Henry says looking to Paige.

Paige is quiet for a second before she says,"We can discuss this later, we just need to find him".

"How are we going to do that, they're probably in the underworld, and in case you've forgotten that's not a good place for witches,"Tamara says as Phoebe thinks of something.

"What about a half witch half demon ?"Phoebe asks.

"You want to use Luca ? Didn't he just master not setting things on fire ?"Paige asks.

"Well he's about to skip a few lessons, I'll go get him,"Phoebe says as she walks over to the door and leaves to go find her son.

Paige looks to Sabine and says,"Thank you for filling us in on everything it's been a big help,".

"I'm just glad I was able to. When you find Henry can you tell him I'm sorry for what I did, and that I'm proud of him ?"Sabine asks as Paige nods.

"Of course,"Paige says.

"Just find him before that woman hurts him,"Sabine says as shimmers out of the circle.

The Matthews-Mitchell family is quiet for a moment until Kat finally asks,"So now what ?".

"We get your brother back, or we die trying,"Paige says as everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underworld, Henry was being led into a cave by two of Elizabeth's henchman.

Elizabeth is already waiting for him.

"Henry, sleep well ?"Elizabeth asks.

"You kidnapped me, locked me in a bare cell and gave me nothing but a cotton blanket so no I did not sleep well,"Henry says as Elizabeth nods.

"You have my sincerest apologies,"Elizabeth says as Henry looks at her confused.

"For my not sleeping or you kidnapping me ?"Henry asks as Elizabeth shrugs.

"For both,"Elizabeth says.

"So are you going to tell me what I'm doing here ?"Henry asks.

"So I can help you of course,"Elizabeth says.

"You keep saying that and I still don't believe you,"Henry says as Elizabeth takes a step towards him.

"You can believe what you want to but what I'm telling you is the truth,"Elizabeth says.

"I dare you to give me one reason why I should believe you,"Henry says as Elizabeth nods.

"Because I know what you are, what your mother was, who she was,"Elizabeth says.

"Your lying, no one knows who she was, I checked,"Henry says as Elizabeth shakes her head.

"You were mistaken, I found out enough information about her to fill a book quite easily if I might add,"Elizabeth says.

"If that's true just tell me please,"Henry begs.

"She was born in a small town outside of Los Angeles. She was the only daughter of a witch and a gypsey. She ran away from home at fourteen and moved to San Fransisco where she met Christopher Mercer the next year. It was a fleeting love affair as you could imagine, his illegal dealings were too much for her to handle so she left, not realizing she was pregnant with you. She lived on the street until her untimely demise and you know the rest,"Elizabeth explains.

"That's it, that's all you have ?"Henry asks a little surprised.

"What more would you like ?"Elizabeth asks.

"Her name, what town she was from, her family. You only gave me a bare description. What happened to that book of information ?"Henry asks.

"In due time you can ask your mother these questions yourself,"Elizabeth explains as Henry looks at her confused.

"What are you talking about, she's dead ?"Henry asks.

"Yes, but hopefully not for long,"Elizabeth says.

"That doesn't make any sense. Your plan is to flip the balance, not to bring back the dead,"Henry says as Elizabeth looks at him confused.

"Flip the balance, why would I possibly want to do that ? It makes absolutely no sense whatsoever,"Elizabeth says as Henry looks at her confused.

"But my cousin heard that's what you were doing,"Henry says.

"It was a silly rumor, happens all the time,"Elizabeth says.

"So what is your plan ?"Henry asks curiously.

"That is not something you need to know, but what I can tell you is that there are several former associates who will help me complete my task, and coincidently I also need your help,"Elizabeth explains.

"What could you possibly need me for ? I didn't have powers twenty-four hours and even if I did I would never be as powerful as them,"Henry says referring to his family.

"But I can make you if help me I can show you how to use your powers, but you won't have to answer to anyone. Your parents will be no match for you, the elders will bow down to you once they see what I'll show you and your sisters, my grandson and all the other Halliwell descendants will ask you to teach them. I can make you extraordinary beyond your wildest dreams Henry, all I ask of you is that you do me one little favor,"Elizabeth says as she sticks out her hand to Henry.

"What do you say".

Henry thinks over Elizabeth's offer for a few seconds before he takes Elizabeth's hand, shakes it and says,"Okay, I'll help".

"Excellent,"Elizabeth says,"We better get started,".


	19. Chapter 19

"You want me to what ?"Luca asks confused.

He was sitting on the arm of the couch in the manor's living room Cole and Paige were standing in front of him.

"We would like you to shimmer to the underworld to get Henry back,"Paige says as Luca looks at her confused.

"Okay, two questions what is shimmering and what makes you think that I have the ability to shimmer anywhere ?"Luca asks.

"Shimmering is a form of teleportation used by demons and since I used to have this power and it seems you've inherited all of my other powers it makes sense that you've inherited this one as well,"Cole explains.

"Look you know how much I want to help save Henry, but if I had the power to teleport I think I would know,"Luca explains to Paige.

"Yes but you didn't know that you had telekinesis until you accidentally flung Phoebe across the front yard. It's possible you have a lot of powers you don't know about,"Paige says as Cole looks at her and Luca confused.

"Wait you did what ?"Cole asks his son.

"What would I have to do to find out if I do have this power ?"Luca asks ignoring his father.

"When you developed telekinesis you were angry, maybe we could just make you angry again,"Paige suggests as Cole shakes his head.

"If we do that who knows what kind of powers we'll uncover. I have a better idea, it's the same way I learned it, might work"Cole says looking to Paige.

"Could you give us a minute ?".

Paige reluctantly agrees,"I'll go check on Henry and the twins,".

After Paige goes into the conservatory Cole turns to Luca.

"So is this some kind of karate kid moment ?"Luca asks as Cole smiles.

"Sort of. I'm going to tell you what my mother told me about shimmering,"Cole says as Luca stands up.

"Well at least that woman is good for something that isn't evil,"Luca says.

"Okay for this to work you need to get rid of that anger at least, for now. Can you do that ?"Cole asks as Luca nods.

"Yeah,"Luca says.

"Close your eyes,"Cole instructs.

Luca does as he's told and closes his eyes as Cole continues.

"I want you to think of a place where you have good memories, a place where you feel totally and completely safe, a place where no one can hurt you. Now go there".

As Paige and Phoebe enter a few seconds later, Luca shimmers out of the room.

"It worked,"Paige says as Cole looks back to her.

"Guess it did,"Cole says.

"You didn't happen to give him instructions to get back here did you ?"Phoebe asks as Cole shrugs.

"He'll figure it out,"Cole says as Luca shimmers back into the room.

"See what did I tell you ?"Cole says.

"I did it,"Luca says a little surprised with himself.

"We told you that you could,"Paige says.

"Where did you go ?"Phoebe asks.

"Not important. But what is, is that we can save Henry,"Luca says.

"I'll go get Henry Sr.,"Paige says as she goes back into the conservatory.

"Wait Henry's coming, is that safe. Considering ?"Luca asks Phoebe.

"Well no, but he knows the risks. He knows what you saw,"Phoebe explains.

"Does Paige ?"Luca asks as Phoebe shakes her head.

"No,"Phoebe says.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but it's best if we keep our numbers small while in the underworld and if anyone can talk some sense into Henry, it's his parents,"Cole explains.

"Wait you guys aren't coming with me ?"Luca asks his parents.

"Like I said, the more people you bring into the underworld the more chance you'll have of being caught,"Cole explains.

"Yeah but I didn't know that I could shimmer five minutes ago, what if I can't get back. Wouldn't it be better if someone else with the teleporting power comes with me ?"Luca asks.

"Paige is half Whitelighter, she can orb if need be, but I believe that you can do it,"Phoebe says as Luca nods.

"Okay,"Luca says as Phoebe smiles.

"That's my boy,"Phoebe says as Luca tries hard not to smile.

Paige and Henry Sr walk into the room and over to Luca.

"So we're actually doing this ?"Henry Sr. asks as Luca nods.

"Looks like it,"Luca says as he looks to Cole.

"What do I do ? I've never been to the underworld,I won't know what to picture".

"Then picture Henry, if you picture him in your mind you'll go to him,"Cole explains as Luca nods.

"Okay,"Luca says as he looks to Paige and Henry.

"So how does this work ?".

"We hold hands and you'll shimmer us to the underworld,"Paige explains.

"Okay, let's get this over with,"Luca says as he looks to Paige and Henry Sr.

The trio joins hands, then Luca closes his eyes and they all shimmer out to the room.

"Just out of curiosity we have a plan B right, you know in case they don't come back ?"Cole asks as Phoebe glares at him.

"Don't say something like that and yes, of course, we have a plan B,"Phoebe says as she walks back into the conservatory.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underworld Elizabeth is adding the final ingredient to the cauldron in the middle of the cave.

"Well we're almost just need one more ingredient,"Elizabeth says turning to Henry Jr.

"I'm still not sure what you need from me,"Henry says.

"Well my plan requires more than just a potion, it needs a spell and since I can't perform spells, I need you,"Elizabeth explains.

Henry thinks for a second before he says,"Okay, I'll do whatever you want as long as you hold up your end of the deal. You said I could meet my mom, you promised to bring her back,".

"I will as long as you help me as was our arrangement,"Elizabeth says as she picks up a piece of paper from next to the cauldron.

Elizabeth hands Henry the spell, but before he can unfold the paper Luca shimmers into the cave, with Paige and Henry Sr in tow.

"Henry,"Paige says as she steps forwards towards her son.

"Mom, Dad,"Henry Jr says surprised.

"How did you find this place ?"Elizabeth asks confused.

"You're not as careful as you think you are,"Luca says as Elizabeth looks to him.

"Why am I not surprised it was you ?"Elizabeth asks.

"I have the feeling your not surprised by anything,"Luca says.

"Sweetheart, everything this woman told you is a lie. You have to understand that,"Paige says as Henry shakes his head.

"No, it's not. I have powers, Mom. That is not something you make up and if that's true then it's also true that you hid that from me, you made me feel like an outsider in my own family even though we were exactly the same,"Henry Jr says.

"We didn't know son. I swear to god we didn't know, and if we did there's no way we would have kept that from you,"Henry Sr says.

"We're so sorry we made you feel like that, we didn't mean too. Your sisters powers were so out of control when you guys were younger we had to spend that time with them to teach them how to use their magic so they wouldn't hurt themselves or anyone else, but especially you. We're so sorry that we made you feel like you weren't a part of this family. Your more than just a part Henry, your the heart of this family, we all feel this way Henry, it's not just your Dad and me, it's your sisters, aunts, uncles, and cousins, and we need you to come home,"Paige says as Henry Jr looks down at the paper in his hands.

"That's a great story, but that doesn't explain why my powers were bound. Someone had to have done that,"Henry Jr says as his parent's nod.

"Your right, someone did bind your powers. It was your biological mother, she had your powers bound before you were born so you would get a good family,"Henry Sr explains as Elizabeth shakes her head.

"Henry now you know their lying to you. That is the most ridiculous story I've ever heard. I'm the one who told you the truth about her,"Elizabeth says as Luca glares at her.

"Hey shut up. The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because of him"Luca says pointing to Henry Jr.

"Are you really talking to your grandmother like that ?"Elizabeth asks.

"You forfeited your right to call yourself that when you slit my girlfriend's throat,"Luca says before turning to Henry Jr.

"Your parents are telling the truth, Henry. I know that probably doesn't sound like a lot coming from me but I would never lie to anyone about something like this, much less someone I care about,".

"Henry, your biological mother's name was Sabine Lee . She was a witch and a gypsy, which means so are you,"Paige explains.

"We talked to her, your mom summoned her spirit. She's sorry for what she did and she's worried about you,"Henry Sr explains.

"Okay, I think I speak for Henry when I say we've had enough,"Elizabeth says as she walks so she's standing beside Henry, to where she'd been standing in Luca's premonition.

"No, no this is wrong, this can't happen,"Luca says quietly to himself.

"In fact, I think it's time the three of you leave,"Elizabeth says as she turns to Henry.

"I think you should show your parents and Luca what I taught you,".

"I can't do that,"Henry Jr says.

"If you don't show your mother, I won't hold up my end of the agreement, then you really will be all alone. Is that what you want ?"Elizabeth asks as Henry Jr shakes his head.

"Henry, don't you don't understand what she's asking you to do,"Luca says as Henry Jr looks at him confused.

"Henry don't listen to him. Do it or you're never going to see your mother. Do it now,"Elizabeth says as Henry nods.

Henry raises his arm like he did in Luca's premonition but as he unleashes the bolt of ice that would have inevitably killed his father Luca raises his arm and unleashes a bolt of fire as he shouts,"No,".

The two bolts meet between the cousins, they both struggle to keep their bolt alive as the power gets greater with every second.

It soon becomes too much for the inexperienced witches to handle and the beam breaks suddenly sending Henry Jr and Luca flying across the room.

Luca lands on his back near the entrance to the cave-like room while Henry lands at the back on his side, hitting his head on a sharp rock.

After they comprehend what had happened Paige runs to Henry Jr while Henry Sr runs to Luca, but keeping his eye on his wife and son, all while Elizabeth stays where she stood, as if nothing happened.

"Are you alright ?"Henry Sr asks Luca as he helps his nephew sit up.

"I'm fine. Go help him,"Luca says motioning to Henry Jr and Paige.

Paige had propped a near unconscious Henry Jr into a sitting position against the cavern wall and was examining the large gash on the left side of his head.

Henry Sr. looks to Luca who nods, he then stands up and runs across the room to his wife and child, kneeling next to Henry Jr.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"Henry Jr says softly.

"Shh, it's okay hold still for a minute, then you'll feel better,"Paige says as she lays one hand on the right side of Henry Jr's head and caresses his cheek with her thumb while she heals the wound with the other.

After the gash is healed, Paige moves her hand away and Henry Jr's eyes flutter completely open.

"I'm so sorry,"Henry Jr says as Henry Sr lays a hand on Henry Jr's shoulder.

"It's okay, it's not your fault,"Henry Sr says.

Across the room, Luca watches the interaction between his aunt, uncle, and cousin before he stands up, just as Elizabeth walks towards him.

"Now that was impressive,"Elizabeth says as Luca looks to her.

"You are going to disappear I don't care where just do, and you are never going to bother us or anyone else again because next time I do see you, I'll kill you. That's a promise,"Luca says as Elizabeth smiles.

"Hearing you say that confirms that there is a bit of Belthazor in you. That's good,"Elizabeth says as Luca tries not to let him temper get the best of him.

"Get out now,"Luca snaps as Elizabeth nods.

"Okay, you won the battle, but this war has barely begun,"Elizabeth says as she shimmers away.

As Luca tries to comprehend what his grandmother had told him he looks to The Mitchell's.

Henry Jr was still apologizing for what happened in the cave and for what had happened over the past day while Paige and Henry Sr were still telling him that it wasn't his fault, but they all knew that it would take a long time for Henry Jr to believe that wholeheartedly.

* * *

An hour later the Mitchell's, as well as Luca, are back at the manor in one piece.

Henry Jr is sitting on the front steps alone looking across the street when Paige comes outside.

"Hey, what are you doing out here ?"Paige asks as Henry shrugs.

"I just needed to be alone, I needed to think,"Henry says as Paige sits down next to him.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry,"Paige says as Henry looks at her confused.

"For what, I'm the one who lied, got kidnapped and tried to kill you,"Henry says.

"Yes, but you wouldn't have done any of those things if we didn't make you feel like you were different, and that you couldn't talk to us about wanting to know who you were, and maybe if we weren't so afraid we would have discovered what you were a long time ago,"Paige explains as Henry looks at her confused.

"Why were you afraid ?"Henry asks.

"I know that this sounds selfish but we were afraid we were going to lose you,"Paige says.

"Mom you are never going to lose me. Christopher Mercer and Sabine Lee may be the reason that I'm here, but you and Dad are always going to be my parents. The reason I went to see Christopher Mercer is because I wanted to know where I came from, not because I wanted a relationship with him. Elizabeth just, she knew exactly what buttons to hit to make me do what she wanted and I would have done it. She's dangerous Mom, and she's still out there,"Henry says as Paige nods.

"I looked at that spell she gave you, if you'd cast it you would have brought the spirit world into our world, it would have been chaos,"Paige explains.

"I don't understand what she's doing. First, she brings Luca to us, has him resurrect Cole, kills Spencer Dean, tries to kill Luca, she may have started a rumor that she was trying to flip the balance, then she kidnaps me and tries to get me to break the barriers of the spirit world. What she's doing is not making any sense,"Henry says as Paige nods.

"I know we can't figure it out either. It's possible she doesn't even know what she's doing, she might just be trying to spread as much chaos as she can. But we are going to find her, and stop her. The elders have everyone on alert, she won't be able to do anything without us knowing,"Paige says as Henry nods.

"Alright,"Henry says as Paige wraps her arm around Henry's shoulders.

"We are going to be okay you, me, your Dad, the twins, and everyone else in this family is going to be okay. I know this will not break us, as long as we stay together and fight together as a family because despite all the magic she may have, it won't be enough. Darkness is predictable in only one way, that it's always driven away by the light,"Paige explains.

"I know,"Henry says.

"And besides, until we see Elizabeth again, we are going to be very busy. You have powers now, and from what I saw in the underworld, your very powerful, we're going to have to train you to use them, which I'm looking forward too,"Paige says as Henry smiles and nods.

"Me too. I love you,"Henry says.

"I love you too. Come inside, there's something we want to show you,"Paige says as she stands up.

"What is it ?"Henry asks.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise Now move your little butt inside,"Paige says as Henry stands up and they walk into the house.

In the kitchen, Cole is sitting at the kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee when Luca walks in.

"I let her go,"Luca says as Cole sets down his coffee cup.

"Yeah I heard,"Cole says shifting in his chair so he's directly facing his son.

"I wanted to kill her and I know that I should of, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. She's hurt so many people and now because I let her go she's going to hurt so many more. I would have been doing the right thing by killing her then and there, but I just couldn't bring myself to end someone's life,"Luca says as Cole stands up and walks towards Luca.

"I know that it may not seem like it right now, but you did the right thing for you. If had killed her it would've destroyed you and then she really would have won. A lesser man would have killed her, I would have killed her. That shows you're a better man than most,"Cole says as Luca nods.

"Would you repeat this to me when Elizabeth kills someone again and I blame myself because I will ?"Luca asks as Cole smiles.

"Yes, I'll tell you this again, I will tell it to you a hundred times if I have to because it's true,"Cole says as Luca smiles.

"Thanks, Cole. I needed to hear someone say that,"Luca says.

"Anytime. Is there anything else I can help you with ?"Cole asks as Luca nods.

"Actually yes, do you like living here ?"Luca asks as Cole looks at him confused.

"I share a bathroom with a twenty-three-year-old school teacher and I literally have no privacy. What do you think ?"Cole asks as Luca smiles.

"Look, if your interested I've got an extra room. It's not a lot just a bed and a dresser that's falling apart, but if you want you can stay with me until you find a job and a place to live,"Luca says.

"Really, I mean your not asking me from some sort of obligation, you actually want me there ?"Cole asks as Luca nods.

"Yeah, you're my Dad after all, and maybe we should get to know each other a little better,"Luca says as Cole smiles.

"I really want to give you a hug right can I ?"Cole asks.

Luca thinks for a second before he nods and Cole wraps him in a big hug.

After a few seconds of Luca still unsure what to do, he finally hugs his father back.

Phoebe who had been coming to get Luca sees the interaction and she smile`s.

After watching for a few seconds Cole and Luca break apart and Phoebe says,"We're starting if you still want to see this,".

Luca turns around and looks at his mother,"Yeah I'll be right there,"Luca says as Phoebe nods.

"Okay,"Phoebe says as she turns and walks up the stairs.

In the attic Henry Sr and Jr were standing at the book of shadows while Paige is lighting the last candle in the summoning circle they'd used earlier when Phoebe walks in, still smiling.

"Hey, why are you so happy ?"Paige asks as she stands up.

"Nothing, it's nothing,"Phoebe says as Luca walks into the attic.

"Hey,"Luca says as he stands next to his mother.

"Luca, I just want to apologize for what happened down there,"Henry Jr says as Luca.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault,"Luca says as Henry smiles.

"I think we should start,"Henry Sr says as everyone nods except Henry Jr who turns to his parents.

"Are you sure that this is your okay with this ?"Henry Jr asks as Paige and Henry Sr nod.

"We should have done this for you a long time ago, it's okay,"Henry Sr says.

"If you still want to do this, all you have to do is say the spell. It's okay if you don't,"Paige says as Henry Jr shakes his head.

"No, I want to,"Henry Jr says as he looks to the page in the book of shadows again.

"Hear these words. Hear my cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to me. I summon thee. Cross now the great divide,"Henry says as Sabine shimmers into the circle.

She looks around the room confused for a minute like she'd done before at first, but her eyes land on Henry Jr.

"Henry ?"Sabine asks as Henry Jr nods.

"Yeah,"Henry Jr says as Sabine smiles.

Sabine steps out if the circle and corporealizes as she walks towards Henry Jr.

When she gets to him she pulls him into a hug, which he quickly returns.

"I am so proud of you and I love you so much,"Sabine whispers into Henry Jr's ear.

Paige and Henry Sr watch from their viewing point and smile.

Across the room, Phoebe looks to Luca and quietly says,"You did good today,".

"Thanks, but there's just one thing I don't understand,"Luca says as Phoebe looks at Luca a little confused.

"What is it ?"Phoebe asks.

"Why didn't that summoning spell work, if it was as powerful as you guys said, it should have worked,"Luca asks.

"I guess when you shimmered to Henry the spell took effect and brought you right to him,"Phoebe says as Luca shakes his head.

"But Phoebe, Henry's adopted. He isn't biologically related to me and it didn't work on Elizabeth so who the hell did I summon ?"Luca asks as Phoebe looks at her son wide-eyed.

"I don't know,"Phoebe says as she and Luca look back to the Mitchell's and Sabine,who were all still in their spots, very confused.

* * *

Across town, a woman steps off a train that had come into the city from Chicago.

She looks around the busy platform, unsure where to go.

She wasn't even sure why she was in San Francisco in the first place, she was just starting to pull her life together in Chicago.

She'd been sober for over a year, been off probation for six months, had a stable, well-paying job waiting tables at a fancy restaurant with good tippers, an apartment that wasn't filled with strung out criminals and other alcoholics like her, was slowly working on improving her relationships with her brother and mother, and had even started seeing someone without a rap sheet.

So what would compel her to give all that up to suddenly pack up her life and move to a city where she knew no one, had no place to work, no place to go, and had never been to, just like that ?

She'd been asking herself that since she got on the train two days earlier, she still didn't have the answer.

As the woman tried to navigate her way through the crowd, someone bumps into her, causing her to drop her purse, spilling the contents onto the ground.

"Thanks, jackass"The woman calls after the man as she sets down her carry-on bag, stands her suitcase up beside her, and bends down to pick up the contents.

Another man, about the same age as her, sees this,walks over to her and says,"Rough day ?".

"Rough life,"The woman says as she stuffs her sunglasses and iPod into the black purse.

"Would you like some help ?"The man asks.

"Yes, please,"The woman says as the man sets down his duffel bag,bends down and helps the woman stuff the rest of the items into her purse.

"Thank you,"The woman says as they both stand up.

"So what are you doing in San Francisco ?"The man asks as they pick up their bags again.

"Honestly, I have no idea. You ?"The woman asks as the two of them start towards the door.

"Coming home from visiting my girlfriend in LA, I mean my ex-girlfriend,"The man says.

"Sorry, what happened if you don't mind me asking ?"The woman asks.

"I caught her in bed with her co-star, so I decided to cut my trip short,"The man says as they get into the lobby of the train station.

"That's too bad, I'm sorry,"The woman says as they walk through the crowded lobby with the front doors in sight.

"Not really, I was going up there to break up with her anyway,"The man says.

"I'm Danny but the way, Danny Fitzgerald".

"Nice to meet you Danny,"The woman says as they walk outside, and the woman breathes in her first breath of California air.

"This is usually the part of our conversation where you tell me your name,"Danny says as the woman smiles.

"I guess so, but it's late, and I still need to find a motel,"The woman says as she starts looking around for a cab.

"Can I at least get your number ?"Danny asks as The woman smiles at him.

"And what will you do with my number ?"The woman asks.

"Call you, ask you out to dinner, maybe a movie,"Danny says as The woman thinks it over.

"Let me ask you something, why do you want to go out with me ? I know you look at me think I'm attractive, think we're about the same age, and that we have some common interests, think we might have some fun. But we're not the same age, and I might make the same mistake if I were you. I'm about a hundred years older than I look,"The woman explains.

"Aren't we all. But there's something about you, that makes me want to know you,"Danny says.

"You just broke up with someone, I'm not anybody's rebound,"The woman says.

"You aren't, your someone special. I can tell,"Danny says as the woman smiles.

"Alright,"The woman says.

"Alright, you'll give me your number,"Danny asks hopefully.

"Yes. I'll give you my number,"The woman says as she pulls a sharpie out of her purse.

"Give me your arm,".

Danny does as he's told, he pushes the sleeve of his green long sleeved shirt up leaving his arm bare, and he stretches it out towards the woman, who writes her number onto his flesh, careful not press too hard.

"There,"The woman says as she recaps the marker and puts it back into her purse.

"Thank you, that wasn't a fight at all,"Danny says as he carefully pulls his sleeve back down, careful not to smudge the number.

As the woman looks over Danny's shoulder, she sees a cab parked at the curb.

"There's a cab, I should probably grab it,"The woman says as she readjusts her purse on her shoulder.

"Let me help you with you bags, Miss,"Danny says as he takes the carry on from the woman and as they start to walk towards the cab.

After Danny helps the woman put her bags into the cab, he slams the trunk, and the woman says.

"Well thank you, Danny, for the help but I really need to find a motel and get some sleep,".

She walks to the rear door and when she opens it, Danny says,"Your welcome and you will".

The woman gets into the cab, and as it's about to pull away, Danny grabs onto the car through the open window.

"I know you're tired, and it's late, and you probably had a really long trip. But you may just be the most spectacular person I have ever met, and this is why I can't go another second without knowing your name. So please tell me your name,"Danny asks as the woman smiles.

" Prim, my name is Prim. Prim Prior,"The woman, Prim, says as Danny smiles.

"It's nice to meet you, Prim. I'll talk to you tomorrow,"Danny says.

"I'll be waiting,"Prim says as Danny lets go of the cab, and Prim is driven away into the San Fransisco night.

* * *

In the underworld, Elizabeth is back in her lair kneeling in front of the rock where Henry Jr hit his head with a small vial she is using to collect the blood that was left over when The Seer walks in.

"I understand your plan didn't work quite as you had envisioned,"The Seer says as Elizabeth caps the nearly full vial, stands up and turns to her co-conspirator.

"Not exactly but it was successful either way. I got what I wanted, and this way I didn't have to risk bringing the spirit world into this one, which would have happened if Henry had fully performed the ritual, and that would have been a disaster,"Elizabeth says.

"But it was a risk you were willing to take to get Henry to give you his blood,"The Seer says.

"I would have stopped him after he cut himself, but it worked out better this way because after I finish my task. Henry will be trained which makes everything else easier,"Elizabeth explains as she thinks of something.

"I assume that your not here to congratulate me on my plan. Why are you here ?".

"Primrose Prior is in San Fransisco,"The Seer says as Elizabeth looks at him shocked.

"What ,when ?"Elizabeth asks.

"As of twenty minutes ago, she took the train in from Chicago,"The Seer explains.

"Why would she,"Elizabeth starts to ask before she realizes something.

"The summoning spell. That damn spell Luca used to try to draw me out. I thought they wouldn't be affected because they're on the other side of the country, I keep forgetting that the Halliwell's Magic is able to cross state lines,".

"If this is a problem ma'am, I'll be happy to get rid of her for you,"The Seer says as Elizabeth thinks it over before she shakes her head.

"No, as long as Dashiell stays in DC we should be fine, and besides we still need her yet,"Elizabeth explains as The Seer nods.

"I will let you know if anything changes with her, or if she makes contact with the Halliwell's,"The Seer says as Elizabeth nods.

"Thank you, please do,"Elizabeth says as The Seer turns and leaves the cave.

Elizabeth walks over to an empty shelf on the back wall.

As she sets down the vile on the shelf she says,"One down, eleven to go".


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later, Prim sets the last box she had a friend in Chicago send her down on the floor in her new apartment.

Prim looks around the studio apartment and that feeling of panic sets in again.

Even though it's been a week since she left Chicago she still isn't sure what her plan is and what she was even doing there.

She'd been fortunate enough to find a good apartment with reasonable rent that also happened to be furnished but she still didn't have a job, and the only person she knew in the city was Danny.

Over the last few days, they'd gotten close and he was currently helping her move boxes into her new apartment.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you didn't have a lot of stuff,"Danny says looking at the six or so boxes that were sitting on the coffee table or on the floor around it.

"Yeah, I've moved around a lot the last thirteen years and I just never cumulated that much,"Prim says as she closes the front door.

"So where have you lived ?"Danny asks as Prim walks to the kitchen.

"All over it's been a new city every year since I was sixteen,"Prim says as she picks up the pitcher of water from the counter and pours the liquid into two glasses.

"Wow,"Danny says as he walks over to the counter and leans next to where Prim is standing.

"What can I say, when things get tough I tend to run. Plus I'm a waitress so I can work pretty much anywhere,"Prim says as she hands Danny a glass of water.

"That doesn't seem fair to say,"Danny says as Prim shrugs.

"It's true, just ask my brother,"Prim says as she takes a sip of her water.

"So just so I can prepare myself for when you skip town, how long are you planning on staying ?"Danny asks as Prim smiles.

"For a while it's weird, I have no idea what I'm doing here, but I feel like this is the place where I'm supposed to be if that makes sense,"Prim says as Danny nods.

"It does,"Danny says as he looks at his empty water glass."So do you have anything other than water maybe beer?".

"I'm actually sober. Four hundred days today,"Prim says as Danny smiles.

"Wow, good for you, sorry I didn't realize,"Danny says as Prim shrugs.

"It's fine I'm not hiding it, it's hard but it's worth it,"Prim says as her phone, which is sitting next to her water glass, buzzes as she gets a call.

Both she and Danny look at the caller ID and see the word Mom come across the screen, and after seeing that Prim immediately hits decline.

"That's the fourth time she's called today you should probably call her back or she's going to keep calling,"Danny says as Prim shakes her head.

"No, I don't want to talk to her right now, and I'm probably not going to want to talk to her for a while,"Prim explains.

"She can't be that bad,"Danny says as Prim shakes her head.

"She's a mixture of Martha Stewart on crack and a Stepford wife and tying that pretty package off is zero parenting skills. She without a doubt ruined my childhood and is the reason I drank,"Prim says before adding.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you that, I barely know you".

"I like that you told me that,"Danny says as his own phone beeps in his back pocket.

"Every time,"Danny grumbles as he pulls out his phone.

After reading the text he grimly says,"That painting I was telling you about just turned up at an auction in Napa. I have to go bid on it and return it to the people who insured it for six million dollars,".

"I never realized that insurance investigators lives were so exciting,"Prim jokes.

"It's usually not but you caught me on a good day,"Danny says as Prim smiles.

"I'll walk you out,"Prim says as they set their glasses on the counter and walk towards the door.

As Prim opens the front door Danny turns to her and says,"How about dinner tomorrow night my treat ?".

"I can't ask you to do that after you helped me move,"Prim says as Danny nods.

"You drive a hard bargain Miss Prior tomorrow your treat,"Danny says as Prim smiles.

"That sounds good,"Prim says.

"I'll call you tonight and we can pick a place,"Danny says as Prim nods.

"Looking forward to it, good luck in Napa,"Prim says as Danny nods.

"Thank you. I'll call you,"Danny says as he steps out into the hallway.

"Bye,"Prim says as Danny walks down the hall.

Prim closes the door and she leans against it with a big smile on her face.

Feeling like she hadn't in years, so full of glee and excitement, almost like she was a kid again.

Prim walks over to one of the boxes on the coffee table, seeing the newspaper appear in several orbs of light and fall to the floor next to her couch out of the corner of her eye.

Confused Prim walks over the paper and picks it up.

The paper was the classified ads from that day's The Bay Mirror and in the middle of the page is a help wanted ad from Halliwell's.

Prim reads the ad closely and sees the restaurant is looking for a full-time waitress.

Although she's still confused, Prim tries to rationalize that the previous owner who had moved out that morning had left the paper there and the light just played a trick on her, but she doesn't believe herself.

* * *

Later that morning across town Piper is standing at the hostess stand at Halliwell's organizing the menus when Prue walks in.

"Hey, what are you going here ?"Piper asks as she looks up.

"I was hoping to steal you for lunch. Are you free ?"Prue asks Piper shakes her head.

"I'm sorry I can't. One of our waitresses quit because she didn't feel safe here anymore since a girl her age died out back. We've got a private party tonight and we just got the alley back. I'm swamped,"Piper explains.

"So Luca came through ?"Prue asks as Piper nods.

"As of this morning the alley isn't a crime scene anymore, and their now investigating other leads in Claire's death,"Piper explains.

"Didn't Luca go back to work yesterday, how'd Phoebe take it ?"Prue asks as Piper smiles.

"I think she just realized that her son's job includes him getting shot at. She preferred it when he was on medical leave and she knew he was safe, well as safe as he could be,"Piper explains.

"I'm surprised she didn't try and talk him out of it,"Prue says as Piper smiles.

"Oh she tried to convince him to take a few more days off, but I think he wanted to get back to something normal,"Piper explains.

"So how's he handling the whole giant family thing ?"Prue asks.

"Better than he thought he would, he seems to be adjusting but Luca's spent so much of his life alone it's going to take him a while to really accept us as his family,"Piper says.

"He will,"Prue says a little glumly.

"You okay ?"Piper asks as Prue nods.

"Yeah, it's just you guys all have families of you own and I kind of feel left out,"Prue explains.

"Do you regret not having kids ?"Piper asks.

"A little, I mean I would have liked to have been a mom for a least a little while, but I still would have died and you, Phoebe or Paige would have ended up with my child, and wouldn't have been fair to any of you,"Prue explains.

"It's still not too late to have a family,"Piper says as Prue shakes her head.

"It is too late, and I've accepted just would have been nice to have had my own family,"Prue says.

"You're a member of our families, you know that right ?"Piper asks as Prue nods.

"I know, I'm sorry, thank you. I should be asking how I can help you,"Prue says as Piper smiles.

"Can you waitress tonight ?"Piper asks as Prue smiles.

"I'll do anything but that,"Prue says as the front door opens and Prim walks in.

"I'm sorry we're closed right now. Come back in an hour,"Piper says when she sees her.

"I'm not a customer, Ma'am. I'm here about your ad in this morning's paper, is the job still available ?"Prim asks as Piper nods.

"Yes, and thank god I thought I was going to call my daughter or one of my nieces and ask them to help out tonight. I'm Piper,"Piper says she walks over to Prim.

"Prim Prior. So does that wave of gratitude mean I have the job because this would be the easiest job interview I've ever had,"Prim asks as Piper smiles.

"Not yet do you have a résumé,"Piper asks as Prim nods and reaches into her purse and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Here,"Prim says as she hands Piper the paper.

Piper takes a second to read the résumé, before she nods and says,"Well you definitely have experience,".

"Does that mean I have the job ?"Prim asks.

"Yes if you can answer one question. Do you feel safe coming here every day even with the recent murder ?"Piper asks as Prim looks at her confused.

"I just moved here last week, what murder ?"Prim asks a little shocked.

"If you disregard that comment you have the job,"Piper says but Prim still looks confused.

"Okay great, but what murder ?"Prim asks again.

"Don't worry you're perfectly safe here,"Piper says as Prim thinks it over.

"You're lucky I'm desperate,"Prim says as Piper smiles.

"You have no idea. Can you come back in an hour ?"Piper asks as Prim nods.

"Yeah,"Prim says as there's a crash in the back of the restaurant.

"If you excuse me, I have to go kill some people,"Piper says as she excuses herself and walks to the back room.

"She's not serious right ?"Prim asks looking to Prue.

"No, you're fine. I'm Prue, I'm Piper's sister,"Prue says as she walks over to Prim and holds her hand out to her.

"Prim,"Prim says as she shakes Prue's hand.

When Prue looks into the young woman's brown eyes she sees so much pain and got the feeling Prim had seen too much, but what really bothered Prue was the feeling of familiarity like she'd stared into the girl's eyes before so many times, and that was comforting for an unknown reason.

"So you're new to town, where are you from?"Prue asks as she takes her hand back.

"Chicago, but before that Denver, before that Indianapolis, before that, Kansas City and a dozen other places before that,"Prim says with a chuckle.

"All I can say is wow,"Prue says with a chuckle.

"That's better than what my brother says,"Prim says as Prue studies the younger girl's face trying to figure out why she felt so familiar.

"I'm sorry have we met before you just seem so familiar to me ?"Prue asks as Prim shakes her head.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty good with faces,"Prim says as Prue nods.

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone I once knew,"Prue says as Prim looks at her confused.

"Who if you don't mind me asking ?"Prim asks as Prue smiles a little.

"I don't remember, but I know I did,"Prue says as Prim smiles.

"Well I hope you remember Prue, I'd like to know,"Prim says as Prue smiles.

"So would I,"Prue says.

"I should go see if Piper needs any help, I don't want to lose this job on my first day,"Prim says as Prue nods.

"You probably should, I'll see you later,"Prue says as Prim nods.

"Likewise,"Prim says as she disappears into the back of the restaurant.

Prue watches her go, and when she looks back she says quietly to herself,"Why can't I remember ?".

* * *

Meanwhile across town, Luca and Doug are sitting in Doug's SUV staking out a gun shop suspected of selling black market weapons, drinking cheap coffee from the 711 down the street and talking about the revelations in Luca's family.

"I still can't believe you offered him your guest room,"Doug says as taking a sip from his third cup of coffee.

"And I still can't believe you doubt me. I could've of done that, he is my father, sort of,"Luca says.

"I doubt it because you my friend are an emotional dumpster fire. You offering Cole a place to stay doesn't sound like the emotionally distant partner I've grown to put up it, it wasn't your idea,"Doug says as Luca scoffs.

"Okay it wasn't it was Samantha's idea and she made some very good points, and I agreed with her,"Luca says as Doug starts laughing.

"Wow, you my friend are whipped,"Doug says as Luca glares at him.

"And you wonder why Holly left you,"Luca says as Doug stops laughing.

"Point Donahue, but besides Cole moving in with you, how's the new family going ?"Doug asks as Luca thinks for a second.

"Strange, they are very close knit and overprotective, and that is something I have never experienced before. It's definitely going to take some getting used too,"Luca says as Doug looks to him.

"Are you going to get used to it. Because according to Samantha you were pretty adamant about only being in contact with them as long as you needed to last week,"Doug says.

"When I said that, I was already maxed out from five days of dealing with Clara and her crap, then Phoebe just showed up out of the blue and dropped a bombshell. I just needed time for it to sink in before I could figure out what I wanted,"Luca explains.

"What do you want ?"Doug asks as Luca shrugs.

"I don't know yet,"Luca says.

"Well you got about three seconds to figure it out because here comes our guy,"Doug says as the owner of the gun store walks out of the shop and starts looking up and down the street.

"What's he doing ?"Luca asks as he instinctively reaches for his service weapon on his hip.

The second Luca's fingers touch the cold metal, he gets a premonition.

He's standing in a back alley but it was too dark for Luca to make out any other details about their location, he's pointing his gun at Elizabeth.

There's another woman there with them, and although Luca didn't recognize her, he felt something very familiar about her.

She looks to be in her late twenties early thirties, light brown hair that was pulled up in a bun, pale skin, with large brown eyes that looked like she'd seen too much and felt too much pain, she was wearing a black sleeveless dress that came up to her knees with matching black flats, and she looked absolutely terrified.

When Luca fires his gun at Elizabeth, she holds up her hand and the bullet stops in mid air.

In the time it takes Luca and the girl to notice, Elizabeth flicks her hand and changes the trajectory of the bullet so it shoots itself into the girl's heart.

"False alarm his girlfriend just showed up,"Doug says watching the owner and his lady friend walk back into the shop, and as Luca snaps out of his trance.

"What ?"Luca asks as Doug looks at him confused.

"You had one of those vision things didn't you ?"Doug asks as Luca nods.

"Yeah,"Luca says.

"What did you see ?"Doug asks.

"I saw that I should have killed Elizabeth when I had the chance, and because I didn't, a girl's going to die,"Luca says as Doug looks at him confused.

"What girl ?"Doug asks.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before, but there was something familiar about her. I felt like I should know her but I don't,"Luca says as Doug smiles a little.

"Hey, maybe she's another long lost relative ?"Doug asks trying to lighten the mood but Luca isn't impressed and glares at his partner.

"That's not funny, this is serious,"Luca says as Doug stops smiling.

"You're right I'm what do you want to do ? Go back to the office and look at mugshots ?"Doug asks as Luca shakes his head.

"No, I have a better idea. Can you handle this?"Luca asks as Doug nods.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle staring at a store for the next four hours until the next team shows up. I'll put your name on the report. Go save the world,"Doug says as Luca laughs a little.

"Thanks, I owe you one,"Luca says as he opens the car door.

"You owe me about twenty, but who's counting,"Doug jokes as Luca gets out of the car and closes the door.

While he's walking to his own car parked a few blocks away, Luca takes his phone out of his pocket and dials Samantha's number.

As soon as Luca presses his phone to his ear, Samantha picks up.

"Hey, what's going on ?"Samantha asks from her car on the other side of town.

"Where are you ?"Luca asks.

"I'm in my car driving home, why ?"Samantha asks confused.

"I need you to do something for me,"Luca says.

"Anything, what is it,"Samantha says.

"Can you meet me at the Manor in a half hour, and can you bring your sketchpad ?"Luca asks.

"Is this an FBI thing or a magic thing ?"Samantha asks.

"Magic,"Luca says as Samantha smiles a little.

"I'll be right there,"Samantha says as she ends the call.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underworld, Elizabeth is watching Prim clear some tables at Halliwell's in a ball of fire in the middle of the cave.

"Why would she go there, there are hundreds of restaurants and bars in San Fransisco. Why did she go there ?"Elizabeth asks as the seer enters the room.

"I believe it's called destiny, she was never destined to grow up separate from her family but she did, but she was always meant to find them. Despite the best efforts of the one who took her"The Seer explains as Elizabeth glares at him.

"But her being there jeopardizes everything. It's only a matter of time before they figure it out. I have to put an end to this before that happens,"Elizabeth says as the seer looks at her confused.

"And just what do you plan on doing. You can't kill her if you want your plan to succeed,"The seer says.

"You'd be surprised what you can live through with magic is involved. That will be all Seer,"Elizabeth says as The seer nods.

"Yes ma'am,"The seer says as he leaves the cave.

Elizabeth looks back to the fire and Prim taking a young couple's order.

She flicks her hand as if she was trying to change the picture.

The image of Prim is replaced of one of a man.

He looks to be around the same age as Prim, with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, sitting at a desk and typing on a MacBook, looking very focused.

"My favorite little skeptic. Always staying exactly where I need you. Out of my way,"Elizabeth says smiling.


	21. Chapter 21

Later at the Manor, Luca, Samantha, and Melinda are sitting at the kitchen table, Luca trying to describe the woman he'd seen in his premonition and Samantha drawing the woman on her sketch pad.

Prue and P.J. had gone out shopping and they were surprised to find the couple when they returned.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here ?"Prue asks surprised.

"Luca had a premonition about Elizabeth attacking a girl but he didn't recognize her so Samantha is drawing her,"Melinda explains as Prue and P.J. nod.

"Well I guess four days free of Elizabeth had to end sometime,"Prue says as she sets down a shopping bag on the counter and sits down on one of the bar stools.

"I'm surprised she gave us that,"P.J. says as her phone beeps in her purse.

"Do you have any idea where you were or when it's supposed to happen ?"Prue asks as Luca shakes his head.

"It was in an alley of some kind I think, but I'm not sure when it's supposed to happen,"Luca explains as Samantha shows him the sketch.

"Is this her ?"Samantha asks.

"Yeah, but her eyes were a little closer together and her lips were thinner,"Luca explains as Samantha nods and goes to making the corrections.

"And you're sure you didn't recognize her ?"Melinda asks for the fourth time.

"I'm sure, there was something familiar about her but I didn't recognize her,"Luca explains.

"There seems to be a lot of that going around,"Prue says quietly to herself as P.J.'s phone dings again.

She laughs when she reads the reply and Melinda asks,"Is that Sean ?".

"Yeah,"P.J. says smiling as she types a reply.

"Have you decided whether or not to kick him to the curb yet ?"Melinda asks as P.J. shrugs.

"Not yet,"P.J. says as she sets her phone on the counter.

"Who's Sean ?"Luca asks confused.

"P.J.'s boyfriend,"Melinda says mockingly.

"Shut up he's not my boyfriend,"P.J. tells her cousin.

"Then what is he ?"Luca asks.

"Don't,"P.J. says.

"Don't what ?"Luca asks.

"Don't go all overprotective big brother on me. I already have an overprotective father, uncles, and cousins I don't need anyone else,"P.J. says as Luca shrugs.

"Like that's going to stop him,"Samantha says sarcastically.

"Are you done with that yet ?"P.J. asks as Samantha nods.

"Yes I am,"Samantha says as she sets down her pencil and shows the sketch pad to Luca.

"Is this her ?".

Luca nods,"Yep that's her,".

"Now all we need to do is find her, the hard part,"Samantha says as she sets the sketch pad down on the table which catches Prue's eye.

She picks up the sketch pad shocked before she says,"Oh my god that's Prim,".

"Prim ?"P.J. asks confused.

"Prim Prior, she's the new waitress that Piper hired. I met her today, she's a nice girl,"Prue explains as she sets the sketch pad down again.

"Besides working with Piper what does she have to do with this ?"Samantha asks confused.

"I don't know but that's the first thing we're going to ask her when we go talk to her,"Melinda says as Luca nods.

"Yeah but we should hurry, Prue you said she works at Halliwell's ?"Luca asks as Prue nods.

"She just started today and the private party Piper was hosting should be starting soon, so she's most likely there,"Prue says looking at her watch.

"We should probably get down there, we might already be too late,"Luca says as he stands up.

"In that case, I'm taking you. I'm guessing you haven't practiced shimmering since your trip to the underworld,"P.J. says as she stands up.

"I didn't know you could orb,"Luca says confused.

"Whitelighters orb, cupids beam. Different name but it works the same way, but there's one difference. Cupids are allowed to travel with demons, Whitelighters aren't,"P.J. explains.

"But Wyatt orbed me and Samantha back to our building when Cole was arrested,"Luca says confused.

"Wyatt was having a day, he wasn't thinking but to be safe we shouldn't try it again,"Melinda explains as P.J. crosses over to Luca's side of the table and stands beside him.

"So how does this work ?"Luca asks confused.

"Same way,"P.J. says as she lays her hand on Luca's shoulder and they beam away from the manor.

"I am never going to get used to that,"Samantha says mostly to herself.

"Yeah you will,"Prue says as Samantha and Melinda smile.

* * *

P.J. beams herself and Luca to across the street from Halliwell's.

"A little warning would have been nice,"Luca says as he looks around.

"Next time,"P.J. says as Luca looks to her.

"Won't be a next time, I'll get the hang of the shimmering thing eventually,"Luca says as P.J. smiles.

"Sure, first we need to help Aunt Piper and that Prim girl, if it's not already too late,"P.J., says as Luca nods.

"In my premonition, I might have been in an alley. I'll go around back see if I can find something that points to Elizabeth,"Luca says as P.J. nods.

"Okay I'll go fill in Aunt Piper, but can I ask you to do something first ?"P.J. asks as Luca nods.

"Sure, anything,"Luca says confused.

"Don't get killed, I really don't want to have to explain to Mom that you died in Aunt Piper's alley,"P.J. says as Luca smiles.

"I will try very hard not to get killed,"Luca says as P.J. smiles.

"That's all I ask,"P.J. says as she crosses the street to the restaurant.

Luca waits for a second before he follows, but instead of following his sister into the restaurant he goes around and into the alley.

Prim was taking out the garbage, trying to beat the garbage truck.

After she throws the plastic bag into the dumpster and slams the lid shut, Prim turns to go back into the restaurant when she comes face to face with Elizabeth.

"Oh you scared me,"Prim says surprised.

"My apologies,"Elizabeth says as Prim looks at her confused.

"Are you lost or something ?"Prim asks confused.

"No Primrose, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be,"Elizabeth says as Prim looks at her flabbergasted.

"How do you know my name ?"Prim asks scared.

"So many questions so little time,"Elizabeth says smiling.

"Who the hell are you ?"Prim asks.

"Her name is Elizabeth Turner, and I'd back away if I were you,"Luca says as he walks into the alley and up to Prim.

"Hello Luca, good to see you again,"Elizabeth says as Luca glares at her.

"I thought I told you to stay away from us,"Luca says ask Elizabeth shrugs.

"You did, I decided to ignore you,"Elizabeth says smiling.

"And you just decide to go after more people who have nothing to do with this ?"Luca asks as Elizabeth looks at him confused.

"You don't know do you ?"Elizabeth asks as Luca looks at her confused.

"Know what ?"Luca asks.

"You must have wondered about the spell you cast, to draw blood to blood. You must have wondered why it didn't work, I'm sorry to say that it did, it brought Primrose here,"Elizabeth says as Luca and Prim look at her shocked.

"What the hell are you talking about ?"Prim asks.

"You're a witch Primrose,"Elizabeth says as Prim looks at her confused.

"No, I'm not. Magic doesn't exist,"Prim insists.

"She's right your going to have to give us more proof than your word, which doesn't amount to much,"Luca says as Elizabeth nods.

"I guess your right, but how you believe what you already know. You knew the second you saw her that she was familiar. You knew there was something about her, and your not the only one. The older Halliwell, Prue she knew there was something about Primrose that her mind wouldn't let her believe, that she'd found her daughter,"Elizabeth says as Luca and Prim look at her flabbergasted.

"Are you saying she's Prue's daughter ?"Luca asks as Elizabeth nods.

"You've already spoiled my plans for today, why would I tell you ?"Elizabeth asks before she shimmers away.

After a moment of silence and confusion, Prim asks,"Where the hell did she go ?".

"Back to Hell probably,"Luca says as he turns to face Prim.

"What the hell is going on, she appeared out of nowhere, says I'm a witch and that my boss's sister is my mother then disappears and none of this phases you,"Prim says as Luca nods.

"I know this is a lot to take in,"Luca says as Prim looks at him.

"Who are you ?"Prim asks.

"My name is Luca Donahue, I'm Piper and Prue's nephew. Which I guess makes us cousins,"Luca says as Prim looks at him confused.

"I hit my head, I must of hit my head, or I relapsed or I'm going crazy that's the only way to explain this,"Prim says as Luca shakes his head.

"It's not, magic is real, witches and demons are real and if Elizabeth is telling the truth you're a witch like me. I can take you somewhere safe while we figure this out,"Luca says as Prim shakes her head.

"You're crazy, your all crazy. I'm not going anywhere with you,"Prim says as she turns and runs out of the alley.

"Prim,"Luca calls after her but she doesn't turn around, she keeps running.

* * *

A few hours later, after explaining what Elizabeth had said to his family, Luca had stepped onto the front steps of the Manor to take a phone call from Doug, who Luca had asked to look into Prim's background.

"Hey man, what'd you find ?"Luca asks as he closes the front door behind him.

"A lot, not only is Primrose Prior a unique name, she has a record,"Doug says as he skims Prim's file again.

"What she do ?"Luca asks intrigued.

"A year ago in Denver, she was busted for a DUI. It wouldn't have been that big a deal but this was her fourth one. She was busted twice in Indianapolis and once in Kanas City,"Doug says.

"Sounds like she had a serious problem,"Luca says remembering Prim saying she thought she'd relapsed.

"The judge thought so, mandatory rehab, license suspended and five months probation as far as I can tell she's been sober ever since,"Doug says.

"What else did you find out about her ?"Luca asks.

"Again a lot, ever hear of Stephan Prior ?"Doug asks as Luca thinks.

"Sounds familiar,"Luca says.

"That's because he's the ex-CEO of a software company. He embezzled from partners, employees and investors anyone really. When Prim and her brother were fifteen he got caught, went to prison ruining the family's reputation and they lost everything. Later that year Prim dropped out of school and ran away from home, after that it's been a new city every year. She probably moved whenever someone figured out who she is,"Doug explains.

"She and her brother are the same age ?"Luca asks confused.

"Yeah,their fraternal twins, Prim's five minutes older. Dashiell Prior works for the Post in DC as an investigative reporter, he does Spotlight type of stuff. As far as I can tell they're estranged. Does that mean anything ?"Doug asks.

"Don't know yet, can I get a DOB on them,"Luca asks.

"January 2, 2000, in Greenwich Connecticut. Mother is listed as Madeline Prior, and father as Stephan Prior on both,"Doug says.

"Thanks, man,"Luca says.

"So can I tell you I told you so now ?"Doug asks chuckling.

"Shut up,"Luca says as he hangs up the phone.

He slips his phone back into his pants pocket before he walks back into the Manor.

Luca walks into the conservatory where Phoebe, Prue, and Leo were all sitting.

When Prue was told that Prim might be her daughter she got really quiet but other than that she seemed fine, as fine as she could be.

"What did you find out ?"Phoebe asks as Luca enters the room.

"A lot, she has a record so she was easy to find,"Luca says as Prue looks up.

"Like a police record ?"Prue asks as Luca sits down in the chair across from her.

"She had a drinking problem that got her into trouble, but as far as Doug could tell she's been sober for over a year,"Luca explains.

"Did you find anything else about her ?"Leo asks as Luca nods.

"Yeah,she was born in Connecticut on January 2, 2000. Her father owned a..,"Luca starts to say.

"Wait when was she born ?"Prue asks.

"January 2, 2000"Luca says as Prue nods.

"I knew it,"Prue says as everyone looks at her confused.

"Knew what sweetie ?"Phoebe asks.

"That Prim is my daughter with Andy,"Prue says as everyone looks at her shocked, except for Luca who's confused.

"Who ?"Luca asks.

"Andy Trudeau, he's Prue's ex. Her dead ex, and what makes you think she's Andy's ?"Phoebe asks.

"Do you remember a few weeks after Andy died I had the flu really bad ?"Prue asks as Phoebe nods.

"How could I forget ? You couldn't take a step without puking,"Phoebe says as Prue nods.

"Yeah, after a couple days I thought that there was a chance that I might have been pregnant, but before I could take the test I got better so I thought it was just the flu, and I haven't thought about it until now,"Prue explains.

"Are you sure she's Andy's daughter ?"Leo asks as Prue nods.

"Yeah I'm sure. Trust me,"Prue says.

"How is this possible, I mean with you it was one thing, but Prim was born before we even met Cole,"Phoebe says motioning to Luca.

"This might not be about Elizabeth there might be something else going on that we don't even know about,"Leo says.

"Whatever it is it has to be big for two children in our family to be taken before their born and placed with other families,"Phoebe says as Luca finally decides to speak up.

"Three,"Luca says as everyone looks at him confused.

"What ?"Prue asks confused.

"I was going to tell you in private, but I think you should now. Prim has a twin brother, Doug found it in his search,"Luca says as everyone looks at her shocked.

"You're sure ?"Phoebe asks as Luca nods.

"Yeah, he name is Dashiell, he lives in DC, he's a journalist,"Luca explains.

"This isn't happening, not now,"Prue says quietly.

"It's okay we'll figure this out,"Phoebe says.

"We will but first we need to find her before anything bad happens to her,"Leo says as everyone nods.

"I'll go upstairs and see if I can scry for her, Elizabeth might have unbound Prim's powers like she did with Henry so we might be able to find her that way,"Phoebe says.

"Piper sent me her address I'm going to go there and see if I can find her or a clue to where she went,"Leo says as everyone nods.

"Are you going to be okay sweetie ?"Phoebe asks her sister as Prue nods.

"Yeah I'll be fine,"Prue says as Phoebe nods.

"I'll be right upstairs,"Phoebe says as her and Leo stand up and leave the room, Phoebe going to the attic and Leo going outside to his car.

"This is not how I thought the day would go,"Prue says after a moment of awkward silence when she and Luca didn't know what to say to each other.

"Same here, but we're going to find her,"Luca says as Prue nods.

"I know, but what state is she going to be in,"Prue asks.

"You think she might relapse ?"Luca asks as Prue shrugs.

"Wouldn't you ?"Prue asks as Luca nods.

"If I had a problem like that and I found out about all of this, I would definitely consider going back to an old habit,"Luca says.

"I knew there was something about her when I saw her today, and that thought crossed my mind but I didn't want to believe it,"Prue says as Luca nods.

"Why would you ?"Luca asks.

"Why would Elizabeth go after her ? She didn't know about us and probably never would if she didn't try to find her. Why would she do this ?"Prue asks as Luca shrugs.

"I think when I cast that spell it drew Prim here which screwed up her plan. She must have been trying to get rid of the problem before we found out,"Luca says.

"And what makes you think she might not try again ?"Prue asks.

"It's a possibility and that's why we need to find her,"Luca says as Prue nods.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Prim was standing in her apartment, on the phone with her mother.

By the time she got back to her apartment from Halliwell's she had been so frazzled about what happened in the alley she didn't look at her caller ID when her phone had rung, big mistake.

Madeline Prior-Billings had wasted no time to criticize her daughter for her decision to leave Chicago for San Fransisco and as usual, she was hearing none of Prim's explanations.

"I don't care that you think you need to be there, you are going to get on the next bus back to Chicago and go back to Della's. You have no idea what I did to get you that job and as usual, you are..,"Madeline starts to say before Prim interrupts her.

"As usual I screw everything up I know you've only told me so many, many times but please tell me again because I love having my own mother tell me what an utter disappointment I am. And FYI, I already had the job at Della's when you called your old prep school classmate who doesn't even like you by the way, the only thing you succeeded in doing was making sure every move I made be broken down and analyzed because you made him think I was some kind of criminal,"Prim yells into her phone.

"Well obviously you needed that kind of supervision because you have just proven to me again that you can't be trusted,"Madeline says.

"How is trying to move on with my life prove I can't be trusted. You know not everyone was able to bounce back so easily after what Dad did. We all didn't move on to his golf partner faster than the last Olympic gold medalist,"Prim yells, her voice even louder.

"Your brother was able..,"Madeline tries to say.

"Do not compare me to Dash, he was always your favorite and you know it. You shipped me off to boarding school the first second you could and if there was even a chance you could've kept him at home with you forever you would,"Prim yells.

"This has nothing to do with your brother,"Madeline says.

"No it has everything to do with him, it's about how I'm not as good as him and you won't accept anything less,"Prim yells.

"If you don't straight back to Chicago..,"Madeline tries to say.

"You'll what, take away my trust fund, the IRS beat you to it. Maybe you'll cut me off even though I have never asked for anything from you and I wouldn't even if you offered it to me. You have nothing I want so let's just skip to what we both know is coming, I'm staying here and there is nothing you can do to stop me,"Prim yells before she abruptly hangs up the phone.

Taking a few breaths she tries to calm herself down but all the anger and stress of the day just continues to bubble up until she finally can't hold it in.

She thrusts her arms down to her sides and in the process she takes down the bookcase that was located directly in front of her.

After the case falls to the ground with a loud thud, Prim looks around her apartment, as if she expected someone to come out and announce it was a joke, but she was completely terrified.

"What the hell is happening ?"Prim asks terrified as she looks down at her hands, knowing that she caused the shelf to fall.

Trying to calm herself down she slowly walks to her kitchen counter and to the bottle of water she left there.

As she tries to reach out for the bottle, it shoots off the counter and straight to her hand.

Prim drops to bottle and her knees buckle beneath her.

As she falls to the ground she is unable to think of anything else than Elizabeth's words.

You're a witch Primrose.


	22. Chapter 22

Unable to stay at the Manor and do nothing, Prue was able to catch up with Leo before he left for Prim's, and as they were walking up the stairs to Prim's apartment Prue had never felt so nervous in her life.

"Maybe I should do this,"Prue tells Leo as they stop in front of Prim's apartment door.

"Are you sure ?"Leo asks as Prue nods.

"Yeah, she knows me, even though she just found out that I'm her mother. What we need to tell her may come better from someone she's already met,"Prue says as Leo nods.

"Go ahead,"Leo says.

Prue nods, takes a step forward and knocks on the wooden door.

"Prim its Prue, can we talk ?".

Inside the apartment, Prim is sitting against the front door, her legs pulled up against her chest surveying her trashed apartment.

Her powers had gotten further out of control and she ended up turning her apartment into a war zone.

"I know what happened today was a shock and I'm so sorry about all of this. I can't even begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now,"Prue says.

"You don't even know if she's in there,"Leo says as Prue looks to him.

"She is, I know she is, I can feel it,"Prue says as she turns her attention back to the door.

"Prim, you don't need to talk to me right now, and I completely understand why you wouldn't want too. But please know that I am not going anywhere. I'll wait as long as you want, just know know that I'm here for you, I'm always here for you,".

Prim listens, but as much as she wants to stand up and open the door, something's stopping her, and she didn't know what it was.

"Please come talk to me, I can try to explain things. I can't promise to do a good job, but I'm going to try. Please Prim, please,"Prue begs but again there's nothing.

"Prue, she's not going to come out. Just leave your number, she can call when she's ready,"Leo says as Prue reluctantly shakes her head.

"No, she has probably had people give up on her her whole life, I'm not going to be just another person who walked away. You can go if you want, but I'm staying,"Prue says as Leo reluctantly nods.

"I saw a Starbucks down the street, I'll be there when you're ready to go,"Leo says as Prue nods.

"Okay,"Prue says.

"Good luck,"Leo says before he turns and walks to the stairs.

Prue looks back to the door, "Prim, my brother-in-law is gone now, it's just us. Listen I can't even imagine what is going on in your head right now, but if you come out I can try and make it better. Please,"Prue asks but there's no response.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll wait as long as it takes. I'm here for you Prim, I'll always be here".

Prue sits down beside the door, planning on waiting as long as it took so she could talk to her daughter.

* * *

Two hours later, Prim still hadn't come out of her apartment and Prue was still sitting on the floor in the hall, but now she was on the phone with Phoebe.

"And anyway I'm just sitting here, waiting for her to come out and talk to me, and I am now realizing that this may be the worst possible thing to do,"Prue says.

"Yeah maybe but what else are we going to do, she's a scared kid who just found out that everything she thought she knew was a lie. Trust me, she just needs to know that your there for her,"Phoebe says as Prue smiles a little.

"I forgot that you've been through this. I'm assuming that Luca took this better than Prim is, seeing as he actually heard it from you and not some insane woman in an alley,"Prue says as Phoebe chuckles a little.

"Are you kidding, he took it about as well as Prim is, maybe worse. He basically told me that he wanted nothing to do with me,"Phoebe says.

"Well you guys seem fine now, what did you do ?"Prue asks.

"I made sure he knew I wasn't going anywhere, I made sure he knew that wouldn't abandon him like his others parents did,"Phoebe explains.

"And that worked ?"Prue asks.

"I'll let you know,"Phoebe says as Prue laughs.

"But it's gotten better, between the two of you,"Prue asks.

"Yeah, it's gotten a lot better. Look it sounds like Prim had a rough life, just like Luca, and it's going to be hard for her to open up to you, just don't give up,"Phoebe says as Prue nods.

"I don't plan on it,"Prue says as the door finally opens and Prim steps out into the hallway and leans against the doorframe.

"You don't give up easily, do you,"Prim asks.

"Phoebe I'll call you back,"Prue says as she hangs up her phone and slips it back into her purse.

"I don't know how to give up,".

"So I'm guessing that the crazy lady from the alley was telling the truth and that you're my mom,"Prim says as Prue nods.

"Yeah, I guess I am,"Prue says.

"You guess ? You didn't know ?"Prim asks as Prue shrugs.

"It's going to sound insane, but I didn't know until a few hours ago. I didn't even know when I met you earlier at the restaurant,"Prue explains.

"You said you would try to explain what's happening to me because I just trashed my apartment and I didn't touch a thing,"Prim says motioning back inside her apartment.

"I trashed a pharmacy when I came into my powers,"Prue says as Prim bites her lip.

"So she was telling the truth about that too, that I'm a witch,"Prim asks as Prue nods.

"It's kind of a family thing, my sisters, nieces, and nephews are witches too,"Prue explains.

"And that includes that blond guy from the alley, Lucas or something ?"Prim asks.

"Luca, and yeah he's a witch,"Prue says.

She takes a deep breath before she continues, "Look, Prim, I don't know what kind of relationship you have with your mother, the one who raised you. But I just want you to know,".

"We don't have one, I don't think we ever really did. And she didn't raise me, I was raised by like six different nannies from places like France and Sweden when I wasn't conveniently tucked away at a Vermont boarding school when she decided that she didn't what to deal with me,"Prim explains.

"I'm so sorry, no child should have to grow up like that,"Prue says as Prim nods.

"Yeah, so great job choosing adoptive parents. Really, gold star,"Prim says as Prue bites her lip.

"Sweetheart, I never gave you up for adoption,"Prue says as Prim looks at her confused.

"What, what do you mean you didn't give me up. Was it like some baby snatch thing,"Prim asks as Prue shrugs.

"Sort of, but truth is we don't really know what happened. All I know is one day I thought I was pregnant, and the next day I felt like myself again,"Prue tries to explain.

"You didn't even know that you were pregnant, how is that possible ?"Prim asks.

"I thought it was the flu, and I was still so upset about what happened to Andy that I..,"Prue starts to say.

"Who's Andy ?"Prim asks confused.

"Your Dad, Andy was your Dad,"Prue says.

"And he's dead ?"Prim asks as Prue nods.

"Yeah, he was a cop and he died trying to protect me,"Prue says as Prim nods.

"At least there was one decent man in my family,"Prim says mostly to herself.

"Your brother isn't decent ?"Prue asks as Prim looks at her confused.

"How do you know about Dash ?"Prim asks.

"Luca works with the FBI, his partner ran your name so we could find out more about you. Are you mad ?"Prue asks as Prim shakes her head.

"No, I would have done the exact same thing. And to answer your question, I'm sure that Dash is decent but he doesn't show that side to me, the side that he does show me is that he's better than me,"Prim says as she sits down on the floor next to Prue.

"So what else did your guy at the FBI find out about me ?".

"He found out about your DUI's,"Prue asks as Prim nods.

"And you're either concerned or disappointed in me for being weak like my other mom is,"Prim says.

"I'm concerned, one of the reasons I've stayed camped out here is to make sure you didn't run to the nearest bar,"Prue explains.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to do that, but I made a promise to myself to never become that person again, and I intend to keep it,"Prim says.

"For the record, I don't think you're weak. I think that to stop drinking is one of the strongest things a person could do,"Prue says as Prim smiles a little.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better,"Prim says as Prue shakes her head.

"No I'm not, I mean it,"Prue says as Prim nods.

"I've known you for five minutes and you've already said more nice things to me than Madeline has in the past five years. How ironic is that ?"Prim asks.

"I'm so sorry you had to grow up with her. Believe me, if I had known,"Prue starts to say.

"I believe you. I just want to know why. You and Piper seem great and I'm sure the rest of your family is too. So why didn't I have that ? Why didn't I grow up with you ?"Prim asks.

"I don't know. We've been looking for an answer for weeks, we still don't know,"Prue says as Prim looks at her confused.

"For weeks, you said that you didn't know about me until today ?"Prim asks confused.

"I didn't. Luca from the alley, he's my sister Phoebe's son, the thing that happened to you, me and Dash happened to them too, a few years after you. We found out a couple weeks ago when that girl was killed, he was the lead investigator,"Prue explains.

"How many times has this happened ?"Prim asks.

"As far as we know only the two, but we could be wrong, and I hope we're not,"Prue says.

"This is so not the way I thought this day would go,"Prim says as she rests the back of her head against the wall.

"I know,"Prue says.

"Can I ask you something ?"Prim asks as Prue nods.

"Of course, anything,"Prue says.

"We're witches, which means that magic is real, and my question is can magic draw a person somewhere ? Because I still have no idea what I'm doing here,"Prim asks.

"Not usually, but there was a spell in play that did,"Prue tries to explain.

"What are you talking about ?"Prim asks.

"Elizabeth, the women from the alley, she's Luca's grandmother,"Prue says as Prim looks at her wide-eyed.

"She's what ?"Prim asks.

"Paternal side, she's not related to you,"Prue says as Prim exhales a sigh of relief.

"Thank god,".

"Anyway, we were trying to draw her out of hiding so we could deal with her. Unfortunately, it didn't work on her and it worked too well on you,"Prue explains as Prim starts laughing.

"What's so funny,".

"I believe you, I know that what you're saying seems impossible, but I believe you,"Prim says as Prue nods.

"I wouldn't lie to you,"Prue says as Prim takes a deep breath.

"Listen you seem like a much better mother than what I had, but my life is kind of a mess right now and I know this is going to sound insensitive but..,"Prim starts to say.

"You need some space to figure things out,"Prue says as Prim nods.

"Yeah,".

"I get it,".

"So you won't be mad at me if you don't hear from me for a week or two ?"Prim asks as Prue shakes her head.

"No, I understand. Magic was a lot for me to take in too and I didn't have the time to think it out, you should,"Prue says as she takes a pen and scrap paper out of her purse.

She scribbles her number and the address of the Manor on it before handing it to Prim.

"My number and Piper's home address where I'm staying. Call or come by anytime,".

"Thank you, any advice for the magic thing,"Prim asks as Prue nods.

"Yeah, don't get mad. Telekinesis can be tied to anger, if you try to stay level headed you won't trash anything else,"Prue explains a Prim nods.

"Thanks, I'll try that,"Prim says as she stands up.

Before she goes back to her apartment, Prim turns back around and looks to Prue.

"Did you ever remember who I remind you of ?".

"Yeah, your Dad. You have his eyes, you look just like him,"Prue says as Prim smiles.

"You don't know how much that means to me, that I actually look like someone I'm related to,"Prim says as Prue nods.

"I can imagine,"Prue says.

"Thank you for understanding,"Prim says as she walks back into her apartment and closes the door.

* * *

The next night, Prim walks into a downtown restaurant with Danny.

He had sensed something was wrong when he picked her up, but she told him she was fine and he seemed to brush it off, but Prim was pretty sure it was going to come up again.

"Wow this place is awesome,"Prim says as she and Danny are led to their table.

"I take it you get out to places like this often,"Danny asks as they sit down.

"I work in places like this, but actually getting to sit down and order a meal. No, I don't do that a lot"Prim says.

"Would either of you be interested in seeing our wine list ?"The waiter asks as Danny shakes his head.

"No, we're good thanks. I'll just have water,"Danny says as the waiter nods and looks to Prim.

"I'll have the same,".

After the waiter walks away to get the drinks, Prim looks to Danny, "You know if you want to have a drink it's fine. I won't go nuts,".

"I just wasn't sure the proper edict of dining with a recovering alcoholic,"Danny explains.

"As long as you don't pour tequila down my throat we're good,"Prim says with a smile.

"I hate tequila, burns my throat. I prefer scotch,"Danny says.

"Well, you have that in common with my father. Always closed every deal with a bottle of scotch,"Prim says.

"You don't sound like you like him too much,"Danny says as Prim shrugs.

"You'd sound like that too if he screwed you and everyone you know over just to make a quick buck. I haven't spoken to him since I was fifteen when he went away. Ever hear of Stephan Prior ?"Prim asks as Danny nods.

"I remember my grandfather raving that he lost five thousand dollars to him, but other than that no,"Danny says.

"Well your grandfather got lucky, lots of people lost everything when they had when they invested with Stephan because they had no idea he was a scumbag. Last time I checked he stole around five hundred million dollars, and those who invested that money were lucky to see ten percent of it back,"Prim explains.

"I'm sorry,"Danny says as Prim nods.

"People usually are,"Prim says before she continues.

"Look my family is insanely complicated and it seems like it gets more and more complicated every day and I'm pretty sure my brother is going to write a book about us one day so you can find out all of our dirty little secrets then, but in the meantime I would really appreciate it if we didn't talk about them anymore tonight,".

"I get it, and I promise not to bring them up again,"Danny promises.

"Thank you,"Prim says as they both start studying their menus.

Forty-five minutes later, Danny and Prim have gotten their meals and Danny was telling Prim a story that was making them both laugh.

"So security finally catches up to us and asks for your tickets, which we didn't have cause we jumped the turnstiles and this guard demands to talk to our parents, and Cody's face goes completely while and he's stammering like crazy so I finally say, Who do you think taught us to jump the turnstiles ?".

"Oh my god, so how did he respond to that ?"Prim asks.

"Well we're both banned from Wrigley Field for life, so not great,"Danny says as Prim chuckles.

"What happened to Cody ?"Prim asks as she takes a bite of her pasta.

"I don't really know, after that his parents decided I was a bad influence and we never hung out again,"Danny says.

"There's something else we have in common,"Prim says.

"You were a bad influence ?"Danny asks as Prim nods.

"I had a slight problem with authority,"Prim says as Danny smiles.

"Has that changed ?"Danny asks as Prim shrugs.

"Yes. No. A little. Depends,"Prim chuckles as Danny does the same.

"Depends on what,"Danny asks.

"On who's the authority and if what they're doing is right,"Prim says as Danny smiles.

"Something else we have in common,"Danny says as Prim smiles.

"Okay we've already agreed my family is off the table, what about yours. Parents, siblings ?"Prim asks as Danny shrugs.

"Only child, my mom died in a car wreck when I was three and my Dad is an ex-con in and out of prison who died five years ago. I was raised by my maternal grandparents, my grandfather was a cop for over forty years and my grandmother is a retired nurse, they live in Tallahassee. I'm not that interesting,"Danny says.

"It's interesting because my biological father was a cop, he was killed in the line of duty before I was born,"Prim says as Danny looks at her confused.

"I thought we weren't talking about your family,"Danny says as Prim shrugs.

"I know, it's just been on my mind lately,"Prim says as Danny nods.

"So you were adopted ?"Danny asks.

"It's complicated I'm not really sure what happened, all I know is that my brother and I should have been raised by a woman who seems to be loving and motherly, but instead we were raised by two people who cared more about their golf score or dinner party's than us,"Prim explains.

"I'm so sorry,"Danny says as Prim nods.

"I just keep going over the details in my head on a loop and nothing makes sense so now I'm just hoping someone's lying,"Prim says.

"What does your brother say about all this ?"Danny asks as Prim bites her lip.

"I haven't told him yet, and I don't know how I'm going to. I picked up my phone yesterday all ready to call him and tell him but I didn't because this will turn his life upside down if he even believes me but most likely he'll just accuse me of drinking again,"Prim says.

"Don't you think he should know ?"Danny asks as Prim shrugs.

"Dash is more resilient than I am, what happened with Stephan didn't effect him as much. He's got a perfect life in DC, complete with a perfect job and a perfect girlfriend. I won't be the one to ruin that for something I don't even understand,"Prim says as Danny nods.

"You want to protect him,"Danny says as Prim nods.

"He may hate me but I love him and I won't let him go through this until I know for sure what's going on,"Prim says.

"Well no matter what Dash says you're a good sister,"Danny says as he sees someone walk through the front door of the restaurant.

He looks to be in his mid-thirties with dark hair and pale skin, he was wearing a brown button-down shirt and black slacks, he was someone you wouldn't think twice about if you passed him on the street, but upon seeing him a chill runs down Danny's spine and his blood runs cold.

"Try telling him that,"Prim says before she notices that Danny is looking at the man, his eyes popping out of his head.

"Are you okay ?".

"We need to go,"Danny says as he pulls his wallet out of his coat pocket, throws a hundred dollar bill onto the table than stands up.

"Danny, are you okay ? What's going on ?"Prim asks confused.

"Prim, trust me, please. We need to go,"Danny says sounding terrified.

There was something in his voice that convinced Prim that they were in real trouble, so she stands up and takes her purse from the back of the chair.

Danny wraps his arm around her shoulders and they walk to the back of the restaurant, the man follows them.

Danny and Prim leave through the back entrance and when they reach the alley the man closes the door behind them and pulls a gun from his pocket.

"Daniel Fitzgerald, also known as Lucas Smith, Greyson Kent, Oliver Hanson, and Robert Lehane, as well as eighteen other aliases,"The man says as Danny and Prim stop.

"Prim listen to me, go. Run and don't look back, I'll be okay,"Danny says but Prim shakes her head.

"Danny what's going on ?"Prim asks scared.

"I'll be fine, go please,"Danny says with terror in his voice.

Prim, although reluctant, nods then runs out of the alley, looking once more at Danny who motions for her to go.

"You're not taking me, dead or alive,"Danny tells the man, though he doesn't turn around.

"I don't think you have much of a say,"The man says as he cocks the gun.

Danny slowly turns around and once he meets the man's gaze, he takes a deep breath and lights the dark, gloomy alley ablaze.


	23. Chapter 23

Prim didn't run as she was told, she stayed and was peeking around the building next to the alley so she was able to see Danny light two fires that ran the length of the alley.

What shocked her the most was that he didn't use matches or a lighter, he just stared and the fires appeared, almost like magic.

The man was at first surprised by this, but he quickly adapted, and tightened his grip on the gun.

"Pretty show, what are you trying to do ?"The man asks, smirking.

"I'm not going with you, I won't be her slave,"Danny yells over the sound of the flames.

"I don't care, dead or alive you're worth the same. So I don't care how this ends"The man yells.

"I do,"Danny says as he looks to the spot behind the man.

The pavement irrupts in flames.

The Man is so shocked by this he jumps several inches into the air, lowers his gun, and turns to look.

Danny takes advantage of the situation, he runs to the man while he's distracted, and in one swift movement, Danny pushes his would-be assassin into the flames.

The man never had time to react, the second he hits the flames he bursts into flames of his own, killing him instantly.

The fires die down and completely disappear a second later.

Once Danny catch's his breath, he turns and sees Prim staring at him, completely shocked.

"Prim,"Danny says shocked.

"What,"Prim stammers unable to get out any other words.

"Prim, let me explain,"Danny says as he walks over to her.

"Yeah you should,"Prim says.

"I'm what's known as a fire starter, I can start fires with my mind which is what you just saw. Fire starters are rare and they're very valuable to a lot of people, and sometimes those people hire bounty hunters to find them. That's who that man was, he was a bounty hunter and a demon, and they've been coming after me my all my life,"Danny tries to explain.

"Okay,"Prim says.

"Okay, that's all you have to say. Usually, when I tell anyone about this they either run away screaming or call me nuts and then run away. And you're not running away"Danny says quite confused.

"Yeah well yesterday I found out that I'm a witch. So I guess I'm feeling extra accepting today,"Prim says as Danny looks at her shocked.

"You're a witch ?"Danny asks as Prim shrugs.

"Apparently,"Prim chuckles.

"Okay, I need a drink. If you come with me I'll try to explain things better,"Danny says as Prim thinks for a second.

On one hand, Danny might be dangerous after all she'd just seen him kill someone, but on the other hand, he might be like her, and she needed someone who understood what she was going through, and Danny already seemed to be that person.

"Okay,"Prim finally answers.

Twenty minutes later, Danny and Prim were sitting at a back table in a bar a few blocks away from the restaurant, neither of them had said anything since the waitress brought Danny his scotch.

"So what do I call you. What's your real name ?"Prim finally asks.

"My real name is Danny, Danny Brooks. When I moved here a few months ago I decided to go back to using that name, I missed it,"Danny explains.

"Was anything you told me the truth ?"Prim asks.

"Yes, the only thing I lied to you about was my last name. My first name is Danny, my mom's dead, my Dad was a deadbeat, I was raised by my Grandparents who are a cop and a nurse, and I'm banned from Wrigley Field. I told you more about the real me than I've ever told anyone, and I wanted to tell you about what I am, but I thought it would scare you off,"Danny explains.

"My biological mother told me that this witch thing is genetic, is yours,"Prim asks.

Danny nods, "The only thing my father ever gave me, a curse and a bounty on my head,".

"Another thing we have in common, we've spent our lives running from our father's actions,"Prim says as Danny shakes his head.

"No that's something we don't have in common; I have to run, you don't,"Danny says as Prim nods.

"You think I don't know that you think that I don't know that me leaving whenever someone finds out who I really am is the coward's way out. I've always known that but I have never had a reason to stick around so that made leaving easier than trying to stay,"Prim says as Danny nods.

"I get it, it's easier to leave a place behind when you don't form any personal ties to that place"Danny says.

"It's easier yes, but doesn't make it any less lonely,"Prim says as Danny nods.

"So how is it a witch and a firestarter just happen to meet on a train platform ?"Danny asks as Prim shrugs.

"Apparently my cousin tried to summon his grandmother with a spell, it didn't work and I came instead. As for us meeting, do you believe in fate"Prim asks as Danny nods.

"I'm starting to,"Danny responds before he takes a drink of his scotch.

"Anyway, turns out the only reason I'm here is because of a fluke the Halliwell's made, and I'm not sure..,"Prim starts to say.

"Wait, wait. You're related to the Halliwell's ?"Danny asks shocked.

"You've heard of them ?"Prim asks wide-eyed.

"Yeah everyone in the magic world has, their famous,"Danny says.

"Your joking right ?"Prim asks as Danny shakes his head.

"No, I'm not. Their direct descendants of the most powerful witch in history. Their the reason that the world is still spinning,"Danny explains.

"What else do you know about them ?"Prim asks curiously.

"Only stories, but if I remember right there's four sisters; Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, and they used to be the most powerful magical beings of all time,"Danny says as Prim looks confused.

"Used to be ?"Prim asks.

"From what I hear their children's abilities are starting to surpass there's. So if that's true,"Danny says as Prim nods.

"Then I'm much more powerful than I thought".

"But you had no clue about any of this until yesterday,"Danny asks as Prim nods.

"Yeah this crazy woman showed up in the alley of Piper's restaurant, and this is where my belief in fate really comes in, I got a job. She tells me I'm a witch and disappears. This guy, who is apparently my cousin, called her Elizabeth Turner and I think she is his grandmother on the other side,"Prim explains.

"You're sure that he called her Elizabeth Turner ?"Danny asks as Prim nods.

"Yeah, why ?"Prim asks confused.

"Elizabeth Turner is the Source of all Evil,"Danny says as Prim looks at him confused.

"That doesn't sound like a very fun job description,"Prim says.

"It's not, basically if anything bad happens in the world, she most likely caused it and enjoyed it,"Danny tries to explain.

"Is she a witch like me ?"Prim asks as Danny shakes his head.

"No, she's something much worse. She's a demon,"Danny says as Prim looks confused.

"Long pointy tail, pitchfork, red horns type of demon ?"Prim asks as Danny shakes his head.

"No she's looks like us but don't let that fool you, she's pure evil and she'd kill anyone to get what she wants,"Danny tries to explain.

"But my cousin seemed to be on my side if she's so evil how is he good ?"Prim asks.

"I heard a rumor that her son got involved with a witch, I guess that's true, so your cousin is half demon and half witch, the witch part must keep him good,"Danny says as Prim starts to rub her temples.

"Everything just seems upside down, nothing makes sense. Yesterday, I was a waitress estranged from her family, today I'm a witch with a gigantic family, and one of those family members has ties to the worst person alive. I have no freaking clue what I'm supposed to do next,"Prim says,obviously in shock.

"What do you want to do ?"Danny asks as Prim shrugs.

"Part of me wants to get on the next bus out of town and never think about any of this ever again, but the other part wants the big family I should have had, wants the magic, and the wonder, and the adventure. But both those sides are arguing and I'm not sure who's going to win,"Prim says as Danny takes a deep breath.

"If this helps, I don't know much about the Halliwell's, but I do know that they'll do anything for family, so they'll do anything for you if you let them,"Danny says as Prim nods.

"Look, Prim, I can't help you make this decision but I can sit here with you for as long as you want and talk about anything you want if you want me too,".

"Yeah, I'd like that,"Prim says as Danny nods.

"Okay then, what do you want to talk about now ?"Danny asks as Prim smiles.

"My adoptive mother's a horrible human being, let's talk about that,"Prim says as Danny chuckles.

"Whatever you want,"Danny says as Prim smiles.

* * *

Several hours later, Prue was sitting on the back steps of the Manor, staring into space when Phoebe joins her, carrying two cups of coffee.

"Hey, thought you could use this,"Phoebe says as she sits down next to her sister and hands her one of the cups.

"Oh thank you,"Prue says as she takes the cup.

"So what happened to the shed ?".

"Luca lit it on fire,"Phoebe says as Prue chuckles.

"You're joking,"Prue says as Phoebe shakes her head.

"No, I'm not, Wyatt and P.J. were trying to show him how to control his powers, one thing led to another and now we're looking at a shed with burn marks,"Phoebe explains as Prue smiles.

"Well it seems he's gotten better control of his powers since then,"Prue says as Phoebe nods.

"He's stopped accidentally setting fires so yeah he has. How are you doing ?"Phoebe asks as Prue shrugs.

"Fine,"Prue responds.

"Sweetie your forgetting I've been through this. How are you really doing ?"Phoebe asks as Prue shrugs.

"I still can't believe that this is happening, I know it happened, I know I have two children that I didn't know about, but it's so hard to accept. I keep telling myself that it didn't happen, but I know it did,"Prue says as Phoebe nods.

"You're going to feel that way for a few more hours. Then you're going to get angry, angry at yourself for not knowing and not getting to be a parent for your kid, angry at the people who did get to and who screwed them up and angry at fate for doing this to your family. Then you'll tell yourself if you devote all your time to them everything will be okay, or you could go back in time and take them before they ever got hurt, or cast a spell that makes it so you were always their mother. Then you'll get depressed about how much you missed first steps, first word, first day of school all of that and you'll think that you will never get to experience moments like that with them. Then finally you'll accept all of it, not getting to raise your kid, missing everything, them being damaged and you'll focus on being the mother they need even if they don't realize it. It'll get better, just give it some time,"Phoebe says as Prue nods.

"This is so unfair. We've been through so much, lost so much, and now we find out that we've lost even more"Prue says as Phoebe nods.

"I know it's not fair, but what I do know is that I have a son who I love very much, and he needs me right now whether he knows it or not. He doesn't need me to be bitter or hung up on what might have been, he just needs me. Prim probably does too,"Phoebe says as Prue shrugs.

"If she decides that she wants to know me. I don't blame her if she doesn't, her mother was awful to her and still is. I wouldn't be shocked if she projects those feelings onto me and never wants to see me again,"Prue says as Phoebe takes a deep breath.

"Yeah I have that fear too. Don't tell Luca but I convinced Paige to call in a favor at social services and they pulled Luca's case file from Sacramento,"Phoebe says as Prue takes a sip of her coffee.

"And it's bad ?"Prue asks as Phoebe nods.

"Bad doesn't begin to cover what he went through, and Clara Donahue still makes his life a living hell even though she's locked up in some mental institution miles away,"Phoebe says before she looks back to Prue.

"It's okay to hate them, their adoptive parents. But if you do you have to learn from their mistakes too, otherwise you'll just become bitter,".

"I just can't understand how this happened, Luca I get I mean it had to be Elizabeth, but Dash and Prim came before we ever knew about her,"Prue says as Phoebe nods.

"I know I don't understand it either, but whatever it is, it's bigger than Elizabeth,"Phoebe says.

"So it's a good thing I'm sticking around then, so we can figure out what's really going on,"Prue says as Phoebe looks at her shocked.

"You're moving back to San Fransisco. When did you decide that ?"Phoebe asks.

"When I was sitting outside of Prim's apartment yesterday waiting for her to talk to me. She has had people give up on her her entire life, and I refuse to just be another one of those people. Even if she never speaks to me again, I'd rather be here, close to her, than on the East Coast wishing I'd stayed. Are you mad ?"Prue asks as Phoebe shakes her head.

"Are you kidding I've been trying to convince you to move back since Polly was born, this is the best bit of news we've gotten in a while,"Phoebe says as Prue nods.

"Do you think Piper and Leo will mind me staying here for a few extra weeks while I look for an apartment ?"Prue asks as Phoebe nods.

"Are you kidding they're going to be as thrilled as I am, so is Paige. Oh, my god, I can't believe this, this is so great,"Phoebe says as Leo walks into the doorway.

"I don't mean to interrupt,"Leo says as the sisters look back to him.

"But you have a visitor,".

Prue and Phoebe look at each other confused before they stand up and walk back into the manor.

Prim and Danny are standing in the foyer looking around the room confused like they're not sure what they're supposed to be doing.

When Prue, Phoebe, and Leo come into the room the sisters are shocked to see the couple.

"Prim what are you doing here ?"Prue asks pleasantly surprised to see her daughter.

"I'm sorry for showing up so late unannounced,"Prim says as Prue shakes her head.

"Sweetheart I said come by anytime and I meant it, is everything okay ?"Prue asks as Prim nods.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've just thought a lot about what happened yesterday and I've realized that I was alone for so long because I didn't have any other choice. I always knew I wasn't the daughter Madeline wanted, and when I found out that she wasn't actually my Mom I thought that it would happen again. That I would end up not being the daughter you wanted, that's why I asked for time, I didn't need to wrap my head around anything, not the lies, or the magic, or anything I found out. I just thought I was delaying the inevitable, you rejecting me once you got to know me. Me being a disappointment to you. Now I realize that your not her, and I also realize that I need a Mom, I need you,"Prim explains.

Prue walks over to her daughter and pulls her into a big hug.

"You will never be a disappointment to me, nothing you say or do will ever make me love you any less, and you will never be alone again not as long as I'm here, I promise,"Prue whispers in Prim's ear.

Prim nods, smiling as she knew that Prue meant what she was saying, and knowing for the first time without any doubt that Prue was not like Madeline, she'd never leave her.

After a moment mother and daughter break apart, and Prim finally remembers that Danny is standing behind her.

"Prue this is Danny, a friend,"Prim says looking back to Danny.

"Hey, Ms. Halliwell, I've heard a lot about you. Not going to lie wasn't sure you were real,"Danny says as Prue smiles, as does Phoebe and Leo.

"Witch ?"Prue asks as Danny shakes his head.

"Firestarter ma'am,"Danny says as Prue smiles.

"Don't call me Ms. Halliwell or ma'am and we'll get along just fine. Call me Prue,".

"Okay Prue,"Danny says.

"Should I put on a pot of coffee ?"Leo asks as everyone nods.

"God yes,"Prim tells her uncle.

"You'll fit in just fine here. I'm Leo by the way, I'm Piper's husband,"Leo says as Prim nods.

"Nice to meet you,"Prim says as Leo nods.

"Likewise Prim, I'll be right back,"Leo says before he walks back into the kitchen.

"I still can't believe it, you do look so much like Andy,"Phoebe says as Prim smiles.

"I'm Phoebe,".

"My other aunt,"Prim says as Phoebe nods.

"One of them, you have another who's going to want to meet you as soon as possible,"Phoebe says as Prim smiles.

"I'd like to do the same,"Prim says smiling.

As the group starts to move into the living room, Prim's cell phone rings in her purse, she excuses herself from her new family and Danny to take the call.

Once Prim walks back into the foyer she sees the word Mom cross the screen on her iPhone.

Madeline.

Prim considers taking the call for half a second but decides against it.

As Prim hits ignore and slips the phone back into her purse she makes a note to herself to change Madeline's contact name.

Prim leaves her purse on the hall table before she turns to rejoin her family.

* * *

Across the country in Washington DC, Dash Prior is sitting on an ER bed getting his blood drawn.

Since the day before, Dash has been laid up with some form of the flu or food poisoning, and after his girlfriend came back from a business trip she forced him to come to the ER to make sure it wasn't anything more serious than just the flu or food poisoning.

As the doctor who was drawing Dash's blood, an African American man in his fifties, finishes his job and pulls the needle out of Dash's arm, Dash's girlfriend Annie Phelps walks up to the bed, a cup of coffee in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"Thanks,"Dash says as the doctor gathers up his equipment, including a vial of blood, and stands up.

"Not a problem,"The doctor says as he turns and leaves the ER.

"Here, you need to hydrate,"Annie says as she hands Dash the bottle of water.

"Thanks,"Dash says as he unscrews the cap and takes a drink.

"Are you sure I can't call your mother or Prim ?"Annie asks as Dash shakes his head.

"No, my mother won't care, and neither will Prim. It would be a waste of time and energy,"Dash says as he re-screws the lid onto the bottle.

"I am still not sure what could have made you so sick,"Annie says as Dash shrugs.

"It's just the flu Annie, I'm fine"Dash argues.

"Dash, I've known you for four years, you haven't been sick a day since I met you,"Annie says as Dash shrugs.

"Then I guess my immune system is catching up with itself. I'll be fine in a few days,"Dash says as Annie nods.

"Well lucky for you I have those days off. Gift from my supervisor for doing such a good job in Georgia"Annie says as Dash smiles.

"Movies and take out ?"Dash asks as Annie shrugs.

"How about movies and chicken soup instead ?"Annie asks as Dash nods.

"Considering I haven't kept anything down since yesterday, that's probably a good idea,"Dash says as Annie rubs his shoulder.

Dr. Wheeler, a woman in her mid-thirties with long auburn hair tied back into a ponytail, who had first examined Dash when he came into the emergency room walks up to him and Annie, skimming through a clipboard.

"Alright Mr. Prior it looks like you have food poisoning,"Dr. Wheeler says as she finally looks up from her clipboard.

"Ha,"Annie says smiling at being right.

"It appears to be minor, so once we get a blood sample you'll be free to go home,"Dr. Wheeler says as the couple looks at her confused.

"Someone already took my blood,"Dash says as Dr. Wheeler looks at him confused.

"What ?"She asks.

"There was a guy in scrubs and a lab coat taking his blood like two minutes ago. You didn't tell him to do that ?"Annie asks trying to keep her temper in check.

"What did this man look like ?"Dr. Wheeler asks.

"Black, fifties maybe, I wasn't really paying attention,"Dash says trying to remember.

"I'm sure that this was just a misunderstanding,"Dr. Wheeler stammers.

"It better be,"Annie says as Dr. Wheeler runs off to make sure that it actually was just a misunderstanding.

"Annie, I'm sure it was just a mix-up,"Dash says trying to calm his girlfriend.

"People don't make mix-ups like that,"Annie says, not knowing how right she really was.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underworld, Elizabeth is watching Prim and Prue talking to each other in her ball of fire when The Seer walks into the cave.

"Did you get it ?"Elizabeth asks as The Seer takes the vial with Dash's blood out if his black blazer.

"Yes, it was much easier than I thought it would be. That hospital really needs to update their security systems,"The Seer says as he hands Elizabeth the vial.

"Then where's the fun ?"Elizabeth asks.

"I still don't understand why you had to poison that man ?"The Seer asks as Elizabeth shrugs.

"Now that Primrose has gotten involved with the Halliwell's it's only a matter of time before she tells her brother, and at that point, it will be nearly impossible to get his blood. The only way was to get it before his guard went up. You'd be surprised what the right potion mixed with coffee will do,"Elizabeth explains.

"But how do you expect to get the rest, their guards are always up, how do you expect to get their blood without their knowing ?"The Seer asks.

"That's where my little mole comes in. They will get me the blood of The Twice Blessed Child by the end of the week, then I will be one step closer to completing my goal. That will be all Seer,"Elizabeth says as The Seer nods.

"Yes Madame,"The Seer says before he turns and leaves the room.

Elizabeth watches him go before she turns to the shelf that contained the vial with Henry Jr's blood.

She sets the hospital vial onto the wooden shelf, before she smiles, knowing her plan was moving forward.


End file.
